Feudal Weather Witch
by ElysianKiss
Summary: After having the Shikkon shards stolen by Kikyo, Kagome discovers a hidden power within her. She must head to the Xavier Institute to learn to control her powers. But what's this? A new foe is after the Shikkon jewel? Kag/Inu Storm/Sesho
1. Cool Breeze

**Disclaimer**: I will say this only once for this fic, I don't own InuYasha or X-Men: Evolution. 

_Summary: After having the Shikkon shards stolen by Kikyo, Kagome finds herself at a demon's mercy and a power long hidden rises forth. Now Kagome must head to the Xavier Institute to learn to control her powers._

* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
**by ElysianKiss**

**Cool Breeze**

Kagome lathered her hair thoroughly. There was nothing quite like washing your hair while soaking in a natural hot spring. She sighed deeply. How could she just let Kikyo get away with the Shikkon shards? Well, it's not like she could really do anything about it. Kikyo had used the vines to trap her defenseless. And now she simply could not get the image of InuYasha and Kikyo kissing out of her head. She dunked her head beneath the surface and rinsed her hair out.   
"Kagome! Are you almost done?!" InuYasha's impatient voice filtered through the trees.   
"Yes, InuYasha! I'll be out in a minute!"   
She quickly got out and dried off with a towel she had in her pack. She then got dressed in a spare school uniform while the other dried on a tree branch. She figured she could leave the uniform there until it was dry, so she headed off. The camp was not too far from there. InuYasha was waiting for her a few yards ahead on the path with a frown on his face.   
"Hurry it up, Kagome. I want to eat my dinner before it gets cold!"   
"Well, why didn't you just stay at the camp and eat?"   
"Sango wouldn't feed me unless I made sure you were all right."   
Kagome sighed and nodded her head. The two walked back to the camp in silence.   
The following morning, Kagome awoke to the feel of a warm caress on her behind. Her morning fuzziness didn't comprehend the feeling until a few seconds later. The others woke up to her screams and Miroku's howl of pain. Kagome was panting in rage and Miroku now held a very red cheek that would, no doubt, be sporting quite a bruise come afternoon.   
"I see Miroku was the first to wake up," Sango says with a bit of ire in her voice.   
"Stupid pervert...," Kagome mumbles.   
"I swear, Lady Kagome! I had no idea my hand had found its way to your lovely behind!"   
"Save it, monk!" InuYasha growled, "And don't be touching Kagome like that again, or I'll find another way to rid you of that wind tunnel."   
Miroku chuckled nervously, sweating. This was the point that Shippo decided to wake up.   
"Huh? What did I miss?"   
A few hours and several whines from Shippo later, and the group was heading toward a supposed village where a Shikkon shard resided. It was said to be protected by the village's priestess, a woman named Suiren (water lily). Sango rode Kirara with Shippo by her side. Kagome was on InuYasha's back and Miroku followed on foot. They soon arrived at the village to a rather cold welcome. The priestess, Suiren, was at the village limits staring coldly at them. Her gaze landed upon InuYasha and her eyes narrowed.   
"We do not tolerate demons of any kind to enter our village," she spoke, "Nor do we tolerate those with whom they associate. Be gone from here! You are not welcome!" she voiced.   
"But, wait! You are Suiren, the priestess?" Miroku asked, "I am Miroku..."   
"Introductions are not necessary. I said it before and I'll say it again, you are not welcome. This is your last warning!" she said before pulling out a few metal spikes that surged with purification energy.   
"Look lady, I don't care who you are, but you have a Shikkon shard and we're going to get it!" InuYasha declared.   
"So the half demon wants our Shikkon shard," Suiren said, "Then we have more reason to protect it! I will purify your soul!"   
Suiren threw the spikes at InuYasha. He dodged them all, and they exploded on impact with the ground.   
"Please! We're only trying to restore the broken Shikkon jewel so that it can be purified!" Kagome said.   
Suiren glared at Kagome, only to step back in surprise.   
"You hold the aura of a priestess! Sister, why do you travel with such a being?!"   
"It was my fault the jewel shattered. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are helping me on my journey to piece it together."   
"I see. You and your human friends are welcome to stay the night. The demons will remain outside the village," Suiren replied with finality.   
"Feh. Like I would want to go inside your stinkin' village! The whole place reeks!"   
"You mean I have to spend the night with InuYasha?! But he'll beat me up!"   
"Quiet, you!" InuYasha said, bonking Shippo on the head.   
"Ahh! Kagomeee!!!" he whined.   
"InuYasha, behave! Or I'll 's' you!"   
"Grrr...stupid wench."   
Suiren glared at the two demons and turned swiftly toward the village. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku followed quietly. The villagers murmured and whispered amongst themselves about the strangely dressed and supposed priestess their revered Suiren had allowed to enter their village.   
Suiren lead them to a hut and motioned for Sango and Miroku to make themselves comfortable. She lead Kagome to her own hut and sat on the floor, cross legged.   
"Tell me, what is your name, sister?"   
"Kagome."   
"Lady Kagome, why is it that I sense you have the aura of a priestess and yet your powers are not fully trained?"   
"Ah well..that's a long story. But to make it short, I was never taught."   
"I see. Well, perhaps while you are here I can be of some help. I have years of experience in training priestesses. Please accept my proposal."   
"Oh, well,...I guess it would help in my journey if I knew how to tap into my power...," Kagome said, in thought.   
"Of course, Lady Kagome. We can begin as soon as you'd like. In return for allowing me this honor, I will hand over the Shikkon shard I have been protecting," Suiren smiled.   
"Alright, you've got a deal," Kagome smiled in return.   
The training began that very night with meditation and concentration techniques. Suiren was a tough trainer indeed. Kagome was exhausted by the night's end and in sore need of a soothing bath. Suiren gave her directions to a nearby stream where she could bathe. Kagome thanked her and walked off with her toiletries in hand and white and green priestess robes that Suiren gave her.   
"Oi, Kagome, where ya goin'?" InuYasha asked from his perch on a nearby tree as she passed.   
"InuYasha! You scared me!"   
"You should be paying more attention to your surroundings..."   
"Keh, I'm going to take a bath."   
"You just had one last night! What is it with you and bathing?!"   
"Well, excuse me for liking to be clean! I'm surprised you can stand your own scent! I'm human and I can smell you from here!" she said, hotly.   
Kagome left with her nose up in the air as she walked off, having won their verbal argument. Meanwhile, InuYasha looked around before carefully sniffing beneath his arm. His faced turned slightly green and he decided it was high time for his weekly bath.   
Kagome arrived at the stream and set aside her things and looked around to be sure she was alone and safe. After giving the place a once over, she decided she was fine and stripped of her clothing. She began to bathe quickly, shivering from the cold of the stream. Once she was done, she rinsed off a final time and began to towel off. She heard a noise to her left and turned that way, freezing. She strained her ears to hear anything at all, but there was no further noise. She let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding and turned back around only to face a giant demon beetle. She shrieked and it dove at her, ready to snap her in half with it's pinchers. She quickly dodged it.   
"InuYasha!!" she called out.   
"Kagome!" the distant reply was as InuYasha ran toward her.   
The demon beetle was upon her again and she had a difficult time dodging its assault while trying to hold the towel over herself. InuYasha soon dove into the clearing and fell upon the beetle's back, the Tetsusaiga buried deep in its back. The beetle shrieked and bucked, trying to dislodge the half demon from its back. It succeeded when it slammed its back against a tree. InuYasha was momentarily stunned and that was all the time the beetle needed to advance on Kagome.   
Kagome screamed as it dove at her, its skinny foot pinning her to a tree as it's pinchers began to slowly close, ready to pierce her neck.   
"No! Some help me! NO!" she screamed powerfully, something within her snapping free and flooding her with power.   
Her eyes glowed silver and her hair flowed in electrical currents as the heavens thundered and clouded over. The beetle stopped its assault to look up at the unnatural weather. It looked back at Kagome, knowing that somehow she was the source. Before it had time to ponder more on the issue, a bolt of lightening struck it and sent it flying back from Kagome and into a tree. It shrieked as the half demon it had forgotten about sliced through it with the Tetsusaiga.   
Kagome's eyes returned to normal and she fell to her knees, panting.   
"What was that?!" she thought, "Those didn't feel like my priestess powers. It was...different."   
"Kagome, are you alright?!" InuYasha asked her.   
"Yes. Thank you, InuYasha."   
"Feh. Stupid wench. I told you that you should be more aware of your surroundings. Good thing your priestess powers managed to show up when they did."   
"Those were not the powers of a priestess," came the angered voice of Suiren, "Those were the powers of a demon! You have deceived me, Kagome! You and your group will leave my village!"   
"No! I'm not a demon! I'm a human! Please!"   
"Leave, or I will be forced to kill you!"   
Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly picked up her things as Suiren left the clearing. She dressed quickly in the priestess clothing and ran back to the village, only to see her bag outside the village. She picked it up and stared at the cold hatred on Suiren's face.   
"I will tell your human friends to meet you here in the morning."   
Suiren left and Kagome swayed a bit. InuYasha was by her side and steadied her.   
"Kagome, what was that power?" he asked.   
"I have no idea," she whispered. 

Next » 


	2. Winds of Change

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
**by ElysianKiss**

**Winds of Change**

InuYasha stole quietly through the village. He had told the others to be ready to leave quickly. Kagome did not approve of his actions, but she really had no choice in the matter. Miroku and Sango had joined them at their makeshift camp after Suiren had told them of what had occurred. They wouldn't stay in such a village. And, thus, InuYasha was stealthily sneaking toward the location of the shikkon shard. He found it with little difficulty, slipping past the sleeping priestess.   
Suiren's eyes opened and she had her bow in hand within a heartbeat. However, the presence she had detected was long gone. She looked to the small altar in the room and her eyes narrowed. The Shikkon shard had been stolen, no doubt by that deceitful demon woman and her companions. No matter, the shard was tainted in their hands. The evil in them will lead to their corruption and death, she thought.   
"I got the shard. Let's go before someone notices it's gone," InuYasha said, as he came upon his companions.   
"Quickly then," Miroku nodded.   


* * *

  
Three days later found the group back at Kaede's village. Kagome and Sango sent the boys off somewhere so they could talk with Kaede about what had happened. Kaede sat and listened to Kagome's tale of her new found powers. The wise old priestess frowned and hummed in thought.   
"I know not what powers these be child. If I did not know ye better, I would have agreed with Suiren myself. Perhaps the answer lies in your own time, Kagome," Kaede said at last.   
"Maybe...It was so strange though, Kaede. It felt like something in me just snapped suddenly and now I feel like a hole that I didn't even know existed has been filled."   
"Is there a way to test Kagome for demon blood?" Sango suggested.   
"Nay child. There is none. Yet I know that if Kagome were a demon, I would be able to sense it. She is as human as you or I. Although, her aura has become more powerful and unstable," Kaede said in worry, "Perhaps ye should take a journey to calm your spirit, Kagome. Bring this new power under your control."   
"Well, I do have to go home soon for supplies. I guess I can stay there a little longer this time."   
"That sounds like a good idea," Sango replied, "I'll do my best to keep InuYasha from going after you."   
"Like hell you will!" came InuYasha's outraged reply from the doorway.   
He had walked in on the last minute of conversation.   
"We have shards to find, Kagome! It's already bad enough as it is that you have to leave all the time to take your stupid tests and go to school!"   
"Well that's just too bad, InuYasha! Deal with it! I'm going home and don't you dare try to stop me!"   
"Feh! Fine! Go home! See if I care!"   
"Fine!"   
"Fine! Go already!"   
"Maybe I will!"   
She stomped passed InuYasha in a huff, backpack slung over her shoulder, and stomped all the way to the well. She jumped in and soon enough she was in her own time.   
Kagome walked into her house, not noticing that the front door was unusually left open. She didn't notice the broken glass in the family room, or the huddle of people tied together. All she could think about was how angry with InuYasha she was. In fact, she didn't realize what she had walked in on, until she was knocked flat on her face.   
"Well look what we have here, a young girl. What a cutie this one is. Eh, Mizuno?" a burly middle aged man in a mask asked his associate.   
"She is delectable, Gohei. Now I'm definitely glad we decided to rob this place. She'll make a nice trophy to take back to the guild," the younger man said, leering at her.   
Kagome scrambled to get up and backed up to the stairs. Her eyes darted wildly around the room and located her family, tied and gagged, on the couch. She looked back at the advancing thieves and took a step back, her heel connecting with the first step on the stairwell. What could she do? These men were obviously stronger than her and if she turned her back to run, she would be exposing herself to attack.   
Before she had much more time to ponder her situation, Gohei lunged at her. With a squeak, Kagome dodged, being used to such maneuvers from her adventures with demons in the past. She quickly made up her mind and ran up the stairs. It a _very _bad move. She soon found herself pinned down to the steps beneath a heavy body. Mizuno had tackled her down and was holding her down with his weight.   
"And who said you could leave, my little flower?" he drawled in her ear, "Don't you think it would be more fun to stay and 'play' with us?"   
Kagome struggled and screamed in desperation to get away. InuYasha wasn't here to protect her. And Sango would be making sure he wouldn't come! She was in a mess of trouble. She stiffened as she felt Mizuno's hand slip up the back of her thighs and between them. The hand was going higher and higher and there was nothing she could do about it. She started to cry and suddenly she felt that rush of heated power flow through her. Her eyes became narrowed slits of silver illumination, and her hair flowed with electric current.   
To everyone's disbelief, a strong wind seemed to be Kagome's savior. She stood up as if possessed by the power she now held. A sudden confidence surrounded her very self and her anger grew at what these men had done to her family, her home, and herself. The ground began to shake and, defying all logic, winds began to pick up in the house.   
Mizuno and Gohei backed up from her, their eyes wide. Gohei ran, screaming about a demon and not wanting to die. Mizuno spat and glared at her in hatred.   
"You're a mutant! Filthy abomination!! You used your powers to seduce me and now you're going to try to kill me! I won't let you!" Mizuno pulled out a gun and fired.   
Kagome's mother gasped, despite her gag, and screamed for her daughter. Mizuno ran, leaving Kagome sprawled in the stairs, bleeding heavily. A mutant, was that what she was? She vaguely remembered talk about the new mutant phenomenon spreading around the globe. Was she a part of that? Was that her new power? Kagome had no more time to ponder these thoughts as unconsciousness claimed her.   
Hours later, using team work, the Higurashi family had managed to free themselves and were now taking care of Kagome's wound, since their phone lines had been severed and no ambulance could be called. Her grandfather frowned and came forth with a heated knife.   
"Forgive me, Kagome. But the bullet must come out," he whispered, digging the blade into her shoulder.   
Kagome screamed and whimpered, gripping her mother's hand tightly. Sota could only watch in horror and pain as this occurred. Where was his hero? Where was InuYasha?! If he had been here, then this wouldn't have happened! Unbeknownst to him, Kagome was thinking the same thing. Except she knew why InuYasha wasn't here. It was her own fault. Maybe this time she should have listened and stayed with him in the Sengoku Jidai. 

* * *

  
Elsewhere, a large computer came to life, calling it's master to it. A man in a wheel chair pressed a button on the control and the computer began to "talk."   
"New mutant signature detected. First time in this location. Extrapolation complete. Identity confirmed. Higurashi Kagome, age 15, location: Tokyo, Japan."   
"Looks like we've got a little field trip coming up," came a gruff voice from the shadows.   
"Indeed. Logan, prep the X-Jet. I'll get Storm, Scott and Jean. I sensed a great deal of instability in this Kagome Higurashi, using Cerebro. The sooner we leave, the better."   
"Understood."   
Professor Xavier closed his eyes and put his hands to his temples as he spoke telepathically.   
*_Scott, Storm, Jean. I need you to suit up and go to the X-Jet. We have a new recruit we'll be contacting. I'll explain all the details on the way there._*   
The three nodded and quickly prepared for the mission.   
Logan had just finished starting up the X-Jet as the four others arrived. Professor Xavier took his place as co-pilot beside Logan as the others merely sat in their chairs. Within minutes they were on their way to Tokyo, Japan, top speed. 


	3. Clear Skies

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Clear Skies**

Logan brought the X-Jet in for a landing in the nearby forest. According to their map of the land, they were no more than a few miles from the Higurashi shrine where their target was located. The plan was for the Professor to take Jean and Logan with him. Normally it would have been Scott, however, Logan was the only one amongst them that spoke Japanese due to his life as a samurai in the past. The trio walked quickly toward the shrine, dressed in civilian clothes so as not to alarm the Higurashi family.   
At the shrine, Kagome was just waking up from her sleep. Sota was sitting next to her, with a worried look on his face. Kagome grimaced as she tried to sit up. Sota moved to help her accomplish the now difficult task.   
"Are you all right, Kagome?"   
"I'm okay, Sota. Thanks."   
"Do you want anything?"   
"Water. I'm very thirsty."   
"Okay. I'll be right back, sis!"   
Sota left to procure the requested liquid. Grandpa Higurashi walked into the room and sat on the bed, next to Kagome. He sighed deeply and took her hand in his. Kagome looked at him strangely.   
"Grandpa?"   
"Kagome. I know this is a difficult time for you, finding out that you're a mutant. But I will do all within my power to help you get through this. Maybe when you feel better we can start your training. I'm not certain what we'll do yet, but I'm looking into finding someone like you to help out."   
Kagome smiled gratefully. She was glad to know that her family wouldn't disown her because of this.   
"Thanks, Grandpa," she whispered.   
The old man nodded and hugged her softly, mindful of her wound.   
"Now you rest up, Kagome. And no going back to Feudal Japan until you're fully recovered!"   
"Yes, Grandpa..."   
A ring of the doorbell interrupted their conversation. Mrs. Higurashi was the one to answer it, since she was closest.   
"Good morning. How may I help you?" she asked.   
"Good morning, Higurashi-san. My name is Logan and these are my associates, Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey."   
"Logan-san, Xavier-sama, Grey-san," Mrs. Higurashi addressed them.   
"My associates can't speak any Japanese, so I'll be translating. We're here about Higurashi Kagome. We've come all the way from America."   
"Oh! Well you must be exhausted. Do come in. We'll talk about Kagome once you're all settled in and she makes her way over."   
Mrs. Higurashi waved them all in. Logan translated for the other two and they all sat down.   
"Would any of you care for a drink?"   
"We're fine, thank you."   
"Sota, will you help your sister come over, please?"   
"Sure, mom," Sota replied, rushing to take Kagome her water and also help her walk to the living room.   
Kagome had just finished dressing in a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt when Sota knocked on the door.   
"Come in."   
"Kagome, you have visitors in the living room," he said.   
"I do?"   
"Yeah. They look foreign. Only one of them speaks Japanese...here's your water."   
"Thanks, Sota," Kagome says, taking a sip, "I'll be right out."   
"'Kay. Don't take too long. Mom says I have to help you walk over."   
Kagome's face goes a bit sour.   
"I can walk just fine...," she mutters.   
Jean sat and smiled at Mrs. Higurashi, not sure what else to do in this awkward situation. Mrs. Higurashi smiled back and cleared her throat. She hoped her english was not too rusty.   
"So," she began in slightly accented english, "You are from America?"   
"Uh, yes!" Jean replied, a little surprised.   
"My english is not so good, but I can still speak some," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.   
Kagome walked into the room slowly, a slight bit of pain showed in her eyes.   
"Oh! Are you all right?!" Jean asked, getting up.   
Kagome looked at the red head confused and then she smiled.   
"I'm fine," she replied in slightly better english than her mother, "Just in pain. I was shot last night."   
"I see," Professor Xavier replied, "Well, since our language barrier seems almost nonexistent I should perhaps reveal our intentions. Let me introduce myself. I am Professor Charles Xavier, this is Jean Grey, and Logan."   
Kagome smiled at them all and bowed. Mrs. Higurashi helped her daughter to sit.   
"We are from a special school in America where we teach young mutants to control their powers. The institute also serves as a place of refuge from those that would like to harm us. Like the man who shot Kagome last night."   
"What? Ame, what are they saying?" Kagome's grandfather asked from the doorway.   
"They're from a mutant school, father," Mrs. Higurashi replied.   
"Can you tell us exactly what happened last night?" Logan asked in Japanese.   
"Yes," Grandpa Higurashi replied, "We were attacked by bandits! They came to rob our shrine! They tied us up and then Kagome arrived. They were just about to take advantage of Kagome when her eyes just lit up like a demon! An unnatural wind picked up and the ground shook. One of the bandits left in fear. The other one shot her and then left."   
"Hmmn...so it's safe to assume that Kagome's powers center around weather control as well as seismic control," Professor Xavier said, after hearing Logan's translation.   
"So are you here to ask me to come to your school?" Kagome asked in english.   
"Yes. There's no pressure, of course. But your powers seem to be unstable. I think it would be beneficial for you. You can stay as long or as short as you'd like," Xavier replied.   
"We'd love to have you, Kagome. You can meet others like you and train with us to become stronger," Jean smiled.   
"Train to become stronger," Kagome thought, "It would definitely help me in Feudal Japan..."   
Kagome remained in thought for a while longer before she looked to her mother and grandfather.   
"I think it's a good idea for Kagome to train," her grandfather spoke up after hearing the translation from Logan.   
"I'm not too fond of sending her so far away. But there are no such schools here in Japan. So I suppose it's the only choice," Mrs. Higurashi replied.   
"So Kagome's going to America?" Sota asked.   
"Yes," Kagome replied and then switched to english, "I will go. But I need to fully recover first. You're welcome to stay here..."   
"Thank you, but we must be getting back. We'll come back in a week to pick you up. I already have the perfect instructor for you in mind," Xavier smiled.   
"Thank you, Xavier-sama."   
The X-Men left the shrine feeling rather accomplished. That had been one of their better recruiting missions. Logan took in the pure smell of the forest around the shrine. Some bits and pieces of memories flashed before him. He shrugged and stored them away to tell Charles about them later. Jean, Xavier, and Logan stepped back into the X-Jet where Storm and Scott were waiting.   
"So how'd it go?" Scott asked.   
"She's coming in a week," Jean replied, "She seems really nice too."   
"Ororo. I think you'll find particular interest in this new student. She has powers that are similar to your own. I want you to personally help her control them," Xavier said.   
"I will, Charles," Storm replied.   
Logan powered up the X-Jet and they were back on their way to America.   
Meanwhile, Kagome was looking outside from her window upstairs. She had managed to make it to her room, changed her bandages and drag a chair before her window. She rested her chin on her palm and her elbow on the window sill.   
"If I hadn't told Sango to keep InuYasha from coming after me, I wouldn't have been shot. But then, I wouldn't have met Xavier-sama, Grey-san, and Logan-san. I think this is going to be good for me. I just hope InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo will be okay without me. I should probably go back to the Feudal era to let them know. But if I do, InuYasha is bound to make me stay!" she thought, "Still, I shouldn't just leave without telling them. It's settled then. I'll go and tell them. And if InuYasha tries to stop me, I'll just sit him!"   
She stood up with determination and nodded her head.   
"Yes, I will!" she spoke aloud. 


	4. Foreboding Clouds

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Foreboding Clouds**

InuYasha sat upon the branches of a tall tree just outside Kaede's village. He couldn't help but dwell upon the events that had occurred not just a few days ago outside the village of Suiren. Kagome had displayed a power that was unlike any he had ever witnessed, priestess or demon. Now that he had more time to ponder over what had happened, he could recall a slight shift in her scent. A shift that had not disappeared, but had remained changed. The more he thought about it, the more persistent his headache was becoming. He had to agree with Kaede's decision to have Kagome go to her time and figure this out. Although he would never admit such a thing to anyone.   
He turned to look down as he smelled Sango walking toward him. Sango looked up at him and smiled a little.   
"InuYasha, Kaede wants to see you. She said she had a vision that she needs to speak to you about. It's about you and Kagome."   
"Huh? So the old hag dreams about me and Kagome and wants to bug me about it?"   
"Come on InuYasha...be reasonable."   
"Feh. Tell Kaede I'll be there in a few minutes."   
Sango left the half demon to his thoughts, shaking her head. InuYasha leapt gracefully from his perch, landing on his feet lightly. He walked toward Kaede's hut in a calm manner, not really excited about the prospect of having to listen to the old priestess' supposed vision. But then again, if it had something to do with Kagome's current condition it was probably worth it to indulge the old woman.   
Kaede waited patiently for InuYasha to arrive. She stirred the tea leaves around the boiling pot of water and tried to calm her spirit. Her vision had been disturbing indeed. If what she had seen was true, it did not bode well for their time, nor Kagome's. She looked up as she heard the screen door being pulled aside. Her aged eyes met with those of the young half demon and she motioned for him to have a seat.   
"So what's this all about, Kaede?"   
"Ye are aware that Kagome is undergoing a strange transformation?"   
"Yeah, so?"   
"This is only the beginning, InuYasha. I had a vision, it showed Kagome in grave danger."   
"What?! What kind of danger?"   
"That I am not certain of, however, the danger came not from Naraku, nor any demon of this world. The danger was from her time. I saw Kagome leave on a long journey. She was in a new land fighting a fierce shadow, using her new found powers. Even her priestess powers could not hold off this enemy. Kagome died in the battle. I cannot allow this future to come true, InuYasha. I beg of ye, go with Kagome! Protect her, InuYasha!! This enemy could very well be worse than Naraku!"   
"Someone worse than Naraku?! But I thought Kagome said there were no demons in her time!"   
"The enemy is a human, InuYasha. A human with powers like Kagome's, only more powerful. Please, InuYasha! Promise me that you will not let Kagome go on a long journey by herself!"   
"Feh! Why should I care what the wench does?"   
"Ye understand not what I say! The fate of the world depends upon the outcome of this war, InuYasha! Kagome is part of it and she WILL die unless you protect her! And if she dies, there will be no one here to help in the quest against Naraku either."   
InuYasha frowned. It seemed the fates had a lot of plans for Kagome, and him as well. Besides, this way he could keep Kagome safe and attribute it to his promise to Kaede, instead of his own worries. He nodded with grunt.   
"Alright, if it makes you feel better. I promise to protect Kagome."   
"Protect me from what?" Kagome asks from the doorway.   
Kaede and InuYasha turn to her in surprise, neither had sensed her presence. Kagome looked from one to the other in curiosity. They were keeping something from her. She shrugged when neither one would tell her anything.   
"Well, anyway, I came to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a year or so..."   
"WHAT?! A WHOLE YEAR?!" InuYasha roared.   
"Look! It's not like I have any other choice here! I have to learn to control my new powers or I could be a real danger! I made arrangements to leave Japan and go across the Pacific to another country, called America, and train there with others who have powers like me. I'm what's called a mutant. It's an evolution of the human species that allows us to gain powers and abilities."   
"Grrr...."   
"InuYasha," Kaede says, sending him a warning glare.   
"Gah, fine! But I'm going with you, wench!"   
"What?! No you aren't! You can't come with me because you're a demon! People will notice and..."   
"Look, Kagome. I promised Kaede I would protect you. How can I if you're not only in another time, but another country?" he said, patiently.   
Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but quickly closed it. He was right. And she knew he kept his promises. Maybe she could pass him off as a mutant too, some were known to have weird appearances.... Besides, having someone she knew with her would be comforting. Even if that someone was a grumpy half demon she just so happened to be very fond of. She sighed deeply.   
"Okay, you can come. But you'll have to at least wear modern clothes. You might as well come back with me now, so I can start to teach you about modern things you'll need to know about to fit in," she said, in defeat, "There's one thing you seem to be forgetting though. What about the Shikkon shards and Naraku?"   
"Kaede had a vision and said that this was more important than Naraku," he replied.   
Kagome looked surprised and turned to the old priestess. Kaede nodded in confirmation. At that time, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku walked in. They had overheard the conversation from outside the hut.   
"We'll keep searching for the shards, Kagome. If this is more important than Naraku, for whatever reason, it must be taken care of quickly," Miroku said.   
"And don't worry. I'll take care of Shippo," Sango offered.   
"Waahhh!! Kagome, don't leave me!!"   
"I have to, Shippo. I'll be back though. I'll try to come visit a couple of time during the year."   
Shippo sniffled and clung to Kagome's waist. It took Sango and Kagome, with the help of InuYasha, to pry the small fox demon off of her. In the end, Shippo had to be consoled with the fact that Kagome would bring him many "cool" toys from the future, to make up for her absence, when she came to visit. It actually surprised Sango and Miroku that InuYasha would actually be willing to let Kagome leave for a whole year. And to top it all off, he was also going with her. Whatever the situation in the future was that had precedence over Naraku must be something devastating.   
It was evening when Kagome and InuYasha finally headed toward the well. They jumped in together and emerged in the modern world. InuYasha lifted Kagome by the waist and sprang up out of the well. They walked side by side to the house and Kagome called her mother to let her know of the new arrangements.   
"Mom?!"   
"Yes, Kagome? Oh! Hello, InuYasha!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled, immediately petting the poor half demon's ears.   
InuYasha sighed in ever suffering annoyance. Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to call her mother's attention from InuYasha's ears.   
"Mom. InuYasha is here because he's coming with me to America."   
"Oh?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, surprised, "Is that such a good idea?"   
"Well, apparently Kaede made him promise to go with me and protect me. And InuYasha keeps his promises."   
"Well, I guess I can't stop him if he did make that promise. He'll have to get new clothes and learn all about modern appliances and technology. Do you think you can teach him in a week Kagome?"   
"I can try."   
"I catch on quick," InuYasha said, confidently, "One week is plenty of time!"   
"If you say so," Kagome replied.   
"InuYasha!! Bro!" Sota exclaimed from the doorway, practically glomping the older boy.   
InuYasha sweat dropped and looked to Kagome for help. Kagome merely giggled and left him. InuYasha growled low at the "betrayal" and tried to pry the young boy off of him without hurting him.   
"You're going with Kagome to America?! That's so cool! Hey! I can teach you all about modern technology! Come on! I have a PlayStation® 2!"   
InuYasha found himself being dragged into Sota's room by the hyper active kid.   
Meanwhile, Kagome pondered on how she would teach InuYasha all he needed to know in just a week. What the heck did she get herself into when she said he could come?! Then she remembered Kaede's concerned gaze and sighed. Oh well. She just hoped he would behave and she wouldn't have to use the subduing spell. That would take some explanations that she didn't want to make.   
"Kids! Dinner is ready! I made oden!!" Mrs. Higurashi called.   
Kagome's thoughts were put on momentary hold as her stomach let out a growl rivaling that of any demon. She hurriedly ran to the kitchen. She saw that her mom had also made a cup of ramen for InuYasha, she smiled as she saw that he was already digging into it. Somehow, she didn't think it would be too bad to have InuYasha with her. In fact, it was a little bit creepy, but it almost felt like he was _supposed_ to go with her. 


	5. Warm Front

**Additional Disclaimer**: _I do not own PlayStation®, Virtua Fighter®, or X-Box®._

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Warm Front**

The week went by rather quickly, and it seemed as if InuYasha's boasting proved correct. He indeed was learning most of all he would need to know. Kagome had decided that she would test him. It was night time and the night before the X-Men would come pick her up. She sat in the kitchen and tapped a finger on her lower lip. InuYasha stood there with his arms crossed over his form fitting, red shirt that was complimented by baggy, black cargo pants. He was barefoot and his hair was tied back in a low ponytail.   
"Coffee," she said.   
"This one. You put the water here, and the coffee inside one of these filter things in here," InuYasha responded, pointing out the items, "and push the button."   
"Good. Ramen."   
"In the microwave with water for 3 minutes, cool for 1 minute, and then eat. This is making me hungry, Kagome."   
"I just want to be sure you're ready. Laundry?"   
InuYasha sighed and walked to the laundry room, followed by Kagome.   
"Separate the colored clothes from the white clothes. Put the load in this machine, add a capful of soap and set the control to wash. After it's done, put it in the other machine, set the control to regular and let it dry. Then take them out and fold them or hang them up on one of those hanger things. Satisfied?"   
"Yes. Very good. Um...ah! Setting the VCR's clock!"   
"Damnit wench! Even your grandfather can't do that! How do you expect me to?"   
Kagome laughed.   
"Okay. I admit you probably won't have to do that while we're there. Well, I think that's it. I've been asking you stuff for half an hour now. You really did learn everything in a week. I'm impressed."   
"Feh! I told you I could! I'm not stupid!"   
"I never said you were. So did you pack?"   
InuYasha paled and smiled sheepishly.   
"I forgot."   
"What?! But they're going to be here early in the morning! How could you have forgotten!"   
Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him to the guest room to pack all the clothing her mother had bought him, along with other supplies. It took them only an hour to do so and Kagome sighed in relief. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 10 o'clock.   
"Are you still hungry?"   
InuYasha's stomach did the answering for him and Kagome shook her head.   
"Some Ramen would really hit the spot," he replied.   
"Well, go make yourself some. You already proved to me you know how, so no excuses anymore!"   
"Feh! Stupid wench...," he mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare his own ramen.   
Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of cold water when InuYasha came in. She turned to him and smiled.   
"So, InuYasha, are you excited about tomorrow? You get to fly in an airplane to another country!"   
"Feh! Kagome told me about those airplanes. Sounds stupid to me! How can a huge contraption made of metal fly?!"   
"Well, you see, the plane has wings that are designed sort of like a bird's wings. It helps the plane to stay in the air while its jets push it forward."   
InuYasha sweat dropped. He could never remember to refrain from asking Mrs. Higurashi about modern things. The wench would go into a whole bout of scientific explanations that confounded the poor half demon. But, by now, he at least knew what she was talking about most of the time.   
He just moved about the kitchen, retrieving a cup of ramen and some water. As Mrs. Higurashi continued her lecture on the science behind flight, InuYasha heated his ramen and sat down to eat. He would occasionally grunt to signal he was listening. However, his concentration was mostly on his favorite food's flavor. The only thing he hoped they had in America was plenty of ramen!   
The following morning was hectic. InuYasha found himself awoken by the sounds of Kagome stomping past his room several times in a mad rush. He groaned. He had been having a wonderful dream too. Kagome had been in a hot spring and she'd just motioned for him to join her, and damn! What the hell kind of a dream was that?! InuYasha blushed and got up to get ready to leave. He might as well, considering Kagome was literally flying all over the house in a fit.   
Kagome was completely excited. She couldn't wait for her trip. In a way, she was apprehensive, but also very eager. She was going to another country! She would be trained to become stronger and use her powers! And, for some reason, she was even happy that insufferable half demon was going with her. She dumped the last of her bags in the family room and waited for InuYasha to show up.   
She wasn't disappointed as the he stepped into the room, dropped his two bags next to hers and started mumbling about loud wenches and weird dreams. The last comment earned him a raised brow from Kagome. He blushed and turned away.   
"Feh," he said.   
"Good morning to you too, Grumpy," Kagome replied.   
"Well, I wouldn't be grumpy if someone would have been a little more quiet! Geez, woman! You could have woken everyone in the feudal era with all that noise!"   
"Well, excuse me! I can't help it if I'm excited, okay?!"   
"Hey, sis! Did you take the PlayStation?!"   
"Hai, Sota. She would have taken the game only, but Professor Xavier said none of the students had a PlayStation there," Grandpa Higurashi replied.   
"Awwww!!! But I wanted to play Virtua Fighter!"   
"Sorry, Sota. You know how I like to play my game," Kagome responded, "Besides, you still have the X-Box."   
On the X-Jet, on the way to the Higurashi shrine, Professor Xavier was having the time of his life. Apparently, some of the students had decided to stow aboard after hearing about the newest student. Currently, Professor Xavier, Storm, Logan, Kurt, and Rogue were in the jet. Somehow, Rogue had talked Kurt into teleporting them into the plane's back closet. They were soon found by Professor Xavier and scolded, of course.   
"So, how much longer, Professor?" Kurt asked, eagerly.   
"We'll arrive in a few minutes, Kurt," Xavier replied.   
"Yeah. Keep your pants on, elf," Logan added.   
"Well, Ah just wanna know why this girl is so special that Storm's gonna tutor her one-on-one," Rogue said.   
"Settle down, Rogue. I am merely going to help Kagome realize her full powers over weather. I am the only one that can help her."   
"Yeah, yeah," Rogue replied.   
"I wonder if this Kagome is cute...," Kurt thought.   
"Hang on. We're coming in for a landing," Logan said.   
The jet landed in a forest and everyone left it. After a mile hike, they finally arrived at the shrine. Storm knocked on the door and waited as Xavier, Logan, Kurt, and Rogue stood behind her. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and looked at the small crowd in surprise.   
"My apologies, Mrs. Higurashi. Some of my students were eager to meet Kagome," Xavier supplied.   
"Oh. Well, come in, please," Mrs. Higurashi drawled in accented english and then switching to Japanese, "Kagome! They're here!"   
"Coming, mom! Come on, InuYasha!" Kagome smiled, taking his hand and dragging him down the stairs.   
Kagome had decided it would be cute for them to match. She was wearing a pair of khaki jeans and a blue baby doll T-shirt. InuYasha wore khaki cargo pants and a blue shirt that hugged his muscles just right. It seemed he preferred the tight shirt, baggy pant combo. He wasn't too fond of the matching clothes, but he would deal with it.   
As they descended the stairs, his nose was assaulted with 5 new scents, all of them human with that slight change he had noticed in Kagome. He now identified that unique sub scent as what identified normal humans from these so-called mutants. He was a bit uneasy as they entered the room, considering his ears were plainly visible. But Kagome had insisted the previous night that they wouldn't be shocked. They would just think he was a mutant like them. He sighed as Kagome pulled him into the room by the hand.   
"And you must be InuYasha. Kagome called me a few days ago to say you would be joining her," Xavier smiled.   
"Nani? Kagome, what's he saying?"   
"Oh! He's just saying that you must be InuYasha because I told him about you and how you were coming with me," she replied.   
Xavier shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He had been wrong to assume this boy knew english. Logan spoke up in japanese to ease the boy's apprehension.   
"Sorry about that. My friend, Professor Xavier, thought you knew english like Kagome does. Don't worry, kid. I'll help you learn when we get to America," Logan said, placing a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.   
InuYasha stiffened and growled a bit at the invasion of his personal space. There was something odd about this mutant. He smelled almost feral. InuYasha didn't for one second trust this one, not at all. Logan raised an eyebrow at the growl and that's when everyone noticed the cute little doggie ears on InuYasha's head.   
"Hey! He's got dog ears!" Rogue exclaimed, walking toward him in fascination, "How cute..."   
Rogue blushed and then backed up as she heard his growl. She realized he couldn't understand what she was saying and that he probably perceived her a threat. She put her hands up in a placating gesture and sat back on the couch.   
"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded, "Behave! They're just trying to be friendly."   
"Well, are we ready to go?" Xavier asked.   
"Yes," Kagome nodded, "Bye, mom, Sota, jii-chan!"   
Kagome hugged her mother, brother, and grandfather and then she and InuYasha left, following the X-Men to the X-Jet in the forest. InuYasha felt that this was going to be one big adventure. He, Logan, and Kurt got stuck carrying the bags all the way to the jet.   
"Geez, kid, how many bags does your girlfriend need?" Logan asked.   
"She's not my girlfriend, old man! And I haven't a clue! Women!" InuYasha muttered.   
Logan smirked and keep walking.   
"Forget this!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed and teleported to the jet with the bags.   
He set them down and teleported back to InuYasha.   
InuYasha snarled and slashed with his claws to the prescence that had just appeared behind him. Kurt squealed and barely had time to duck.   
"Whoa there, kid! That's just the elf's power. He can teleport anywhere. It does get on one's nerves though," Logan explained.   
"Yeah, well tell him not to teleport near me!" InuYasha huffed, stomping off to catch up to Kagome.   
"Way to go, elf," Logan said.   
"Uh, sorry," Kurt said sheepishly. 


	6. Turbulence

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Turbulence**

The long flight back to America was spent in relative silence. InuYasha would speak to no one but Kagome and occasionally Logan. Meanwhile, it was very apparent that Kurt had a small crush on Kagome, and that did not improve InuYasha's current mood. He wanted to kill something, or at least strangle that annoying teleporter that kept flirting with Kagome.   
"So what kind of powers do you have, Kurt?" Kagome asked.   
"I can teleport almost anywhere," he replied.   
"Yeah, but he's blue," Rogue smirked.   
"Blue?" Kagome asked.   
Kurt stiffened and turned to Rogue, upset she had mentioned it. Rogue just shrugged with a smirk and moved to sit next to Kagome, "accidentally" turning off Kurt's image inducer. Kagome gasped and jumped away from him. In an instant, InuYasha was in front of Kagome, having drawn the Tetsusaiga from where he had hidden it on his person. Kurt screamed and ducked behind the Professor, who gave Rogue a bit of a glare before trying to calm InuYasha down.   
"Please! He means you no harm, Kagome please tell him."   
"InuYasha! Stop it! That's just how he looks because of his mutation!" Kagome pleaded in Japanese, "Stop!"   
"No way! He's a demon, Kagome! Just look at him! No normal human could look like that!" InuYasha protested, "I'm protecting you!"   
"She's tellin' the truth, kid," Logan replied, having let Storm have the controls, "Just calm down."   
InuYasha growled at Logan kept Kagome shoved behind him. His eyes darted from Logan to Kurt, finding them to be his only current threat. Kagome sighed and stepped back.   
"Sorry, InuYasha," she whispered, "Sit, boy!"   
"Gah!" InuYasha yelled, finding himself kissing metal floor.   
"What the...?" Logan murmured, in surprise.   
"Cool! What kind of power is that?!" Rogue asked, "I'd pay to be able to flatten a boy with just a word!"   
Kagome blushed and was relieved not to have to explain it was a subduing spell. Xavier's eyes narrowed, having picked up her stray thought.   
"So, Kagome is a priestess?" Xavier thought, "But why put a spell on a young boy? It doesn't make sense."   
"Will everyone please settle down! It's difficult enough to pilot through this storm without all of you gallivanting about back there!" Ororo commands.   
"Yes, Ms. Munroe," Kurt replied.   
"Yeah, alright!" Rogue replied, sinking into a chair.   
Kagome sat down, and InuYasha soon joined her after picking himself up from the floor. He refused to look at her, glaring angrily out the window. Logan sat down, keeping an eye on the two youths. There was something strange about the dog eared kid. He didn't smell mutant. He smelled like something else, but Logan couldn't quite put his finger on it. He'd find out though. He was the only other person on the jet that knew what Kagome had said. And it sounded and looked a lot like some kind of command you'd give a dog, a spell of sorts. And the kid's comment about Kurt being a demon didn't help his suspicions either.   
Within a few hours, they arrived at the mansion. The jet landed and taxied into the underground bunker. Everyone disembarked and Logan was given the task to take Kagome and InuYasha to their rooms. Normally the boys slept in one wing, while the girls slept in another. However, in their case, Xavier decided to let them have joined rooms.   
"Kagome, this is your room. InuYasha, your room is next door. You have a door in the middle that joins the two rooms. I'll let you two settle in. If you want to grab a snack, follow your nose," he directed the last comment to InuYasha who grunted in reply, "Oh and, kid? Tomorrow we start your lessons in english. By the time you and Kagome leave here, I expect you to be speaking like a native. Same goes for you, Kagome. You have to work on your accent."   
"Hai, Logan-san," she replied.   
"Just Logan, kid," he said with a smirk and then left.   
"Feh," InuYasha said, picking up his bags and going into his room.   
Kagome sighed and dragged her bags into her room as best as she could.   
A few hours later, and a knock came at Kagome's door. She opened it to find a group of girls there. Rogue, Kitty, and Jean stood there and then practically poured into her room.   
"Like, hi! I'm Kitty Pryde, nice to meet you!" Kitty said in a bubbly manner, "This is Jean Grey and you know Rogue!"   
"Hi, nice to meet you," Jean said.   
"Hey, Kagome," Rogue replied.   
"Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet all of you," Kagome smiled.   
In his room, InuYasha could hear and smell the 3 mutant girls and huffed. He was sitting on his bed, cross-legged and his back on the headboard. His arms were crossed and he was barefoot, hair loose.   
"So what are your powers?" Kitty asked.   
"Well, according to the Professor I have weather control and seismic control."   
"Oh! So, like, your powers are like Storm's and Avalanche's mixed together! How cool!"   
"Avalanche? Storm?" Kagome asked.   
"Storm is Ms. Munroe's code name," Jean smiled, "Avalanche is another mutant that we know. He has seismic control. I'm telepathic and telekinetic."   
"Yeah. My power lets me phase through anything! Watch!" Kitty said, eager to show off, and phased right through the wall that connected Kagome and InuYasha's rooms.   
She ended up in InuYasha's room, right before his bed, and practically drooled at the site of him.   
"Oh wow," she thought.   
InuYasha's eyes were wide and he jumped up, landing behind her and holding her throat. Kitty screamed.   
"Kitty!" Rogue exclaimed, hearing her scream.   
"Oh no, InuYasha!" Kagome responded.   
All three girls burst into InuYasha's room to see him holding Kitty by the throat and glaring at her menacingly.   
"Someone help me!" Kitty squeaked.   
"InuYasha! Stop it!" Kagome screamed in Japanese, "She was just showing me her mutant power! Honestly, you need to stop trying to kill everyone around here! They're friends!"   
"Feh!" InuYasha dropped Kitty.   
She rubbed her sore neck and backed away from him with wide eyes.   
"I-I'm sorry," she whispered in fear.   
"Alright, that's it! I'm gonna regret this, but I can't stand your attitude anymore!" Rogue declared, taking off a glove and marching up to InuYasha.   
"Stupid wench! I dunno what you're saying, but you don't threaten me!" InuYasha yelled in Japanese.   
"Stop it! Both of you!" Jean shouted over the commotion.   
"InuYasha, stop it or I'll say it again!" Kagome threatened.   
"Rogue, stop!" Kitty joined in.   
Rogue growled and stopped, looking back at them.   
"Whatever. I'd probably regret absorbing that jerk anyway!"   
"You absorb people?!" Kagome asked in shock.   
"Well, not like you're thinking. See, my power allows me to absorb other mutant's powers and in the case of regular humans, it allows me absorb their life force. Either way, the victim is left unconscious for a while," Rogue replied, leaving the room.   
"I'm starting to regret coming here, wench," InuYasha said to Kagome, "Tomorrow morning we're going back to Japan and then through the well and go hunting for jewel shards!"   
"What?! No! We're already here! And Kaede said this was more important that jewel hunting anyway! You're not telling me what to do, InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.   
"Keh! You'll regret not listening to me, Kagome!"   
"Well, we'll just see!"   
"Fine!"   
"Fine!"   
"Feh!"   
"Ooohh! Men!" Kagome threw her hands up and stomped out of the room.   
Kitty and Jean looked from one to the other and back again, meeting InuYasha's intense glare. They quickly left the half demon's room.   
"What's up with him?" Kitty asked.   
"I have no idea. But I sensed a lot of conflicting emotions," Jean replied, "He's definitely angry though, so we better steer clear of him for a while."   
"No need to tell me twice! That guy gives me the creeps!"   
"Hey, Jean! Me and the guys are heading over to say hi to the new guy!" Cyclops smiled.   
"I don't think that's a good idea, Scott. He doesn't seem like he wants visitors right now," Jean replied.   
"Hey, don't worry about it! He probably just needs some guys to hang out with!"   
Scott, Kurt, Bobby, and Evan all walked toward InuYasha's room.   
"Don't say she didn't warn you!" Kitty called out.   
Scott knocked on InuYasha's door and the guys all wait. InuYasha opened the door and glared at them.   
"What do you want?" he asked in Japanese.   
Cyclops and the guys looked uneasy, none of them knew Japanese. Scott cleared his throat, and in a very bad Japanese accent, said the only phrase he knew.   
"Konnichi wa, InuYasha."   
InuYasha raised a brow.   
"Feh! You sound drunk!" he scoffed.   
"Uh, maybe we should have brought Logan to interpret," Kurt spoke up.   
"Man, whatever. This is a waste of my time!" Evan said, leaving.   
Bobby pulled out a book and scanned the pages.   
"Good morning, InuYasha-chan. My street is Bobby-sama! I am very sad to meet you," he said in passable Japanese.   
InuYasha's eye twitched.   
"Kagome!" he called.   
Kagome came out her room and saw the boys in front of a very irate InuYasha.   
"Oh, no! What is it?"   
"Tell these idiots to leave me alone! This one just insulted me! And they keep trying to speak in Japanese!"   
"They're only trying to be friendly!" Kagome responded and switched to english, "Sorry. You inadvertently offended him with your bad Japanese."   
"We're just trying to be friendly. You know? Welcome the new guy!" Scott replied.   
"Yeah, I know. But InuYasha tends to be a little moody," Kagome said.   
"Will you interpret for us, Kagome?" Kurt asked.   
"Sure!"   
"Great! InuYasha, my name is Bobby aka Iceman! It's great to meet you!"   
"I'm Scott Summers, Cyclops. And the guy who already left was Evan, or Spike."   
Kagome interpreted for them both.   
"What do I care?" InuYasha asked.   
"InuYasha! You could at least be nice!" Kagome retorted and then spoke in english, "He says he's happy to meet you."   
"No need to lie for him, Kagome. I can tell from his body language he didn't say that," Scott narrowed his eyes at InuYasha and then turned back to Kagome, "Hey, dinner is soon. Would you like to come with us, Kagome?"   
"Oh, sure! I'm starved!"   
Scott smiled and offered Kagome his arm that she took with a blush. Kurt saw the dangerous narrowing of InuYasha's eyes and he laughed nervously, quickly shoving Scott, Kagome, and Bobby away. InuYasha growled and shut his door, following them. He found himself glaring an imaginary hole into Scott's back for daring to touch Kagome. Meanwhile, Scott was trying not to turn around, the hair on the back of his neck were standing and he knew that InuYasha was glaring at him. 


	7. Depression

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Depression**

Kaede sat, cross legged, in her hut. She moaned as beads of sweat rolled down her face. It was the vision again. This time, it was clearer. She could vaguely make out the face of the one that would bring the end of the world. He was a giant of a man, one who had been held captive for many years. Like Kagome, he was a mutant, but a very powerful one. She feared for Kagome's life, seeing the great power the demon of a man held. The vision shifted and she could see Kagome, InuYasha by her side as well as others. Her form glowed a brilliant pink and her lips moved as if she was speaking, but Kaede could not hear the words. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of pink light, lashing winds, cracking earth, and holy energy. When the light faded, the evil was gone, and so was Kagome.   
Kaede fell to her side, drained. Never had she had such a vivid vision. However, it affirmed her knowledge that only Kagome was capable of ridding the world of this evil. And yet, it seemed as if it would cost Kagome her life. She struggled to rise, and found she lacked the energy to do so. She rolled onto her back and waited for someone, anyone to happen upon the hut and help her.   
Several hours later, Sango stepped into the hut to check on Kaede. No one in the village had seen her all day. She found the elderly priestess on the floor, her lips dry and cracked from lack of water. Sango rushed immediately to her side and helped her up.   
"Kaede, what happened?!"   
"I had a vision again. It drained most of my energy," he replied, hoarsely.   
"Here, let me get you some water and call Miroku," Sango said, doing just that.   
Miroku came into the hut almost immediately and sat in front of the priestess.   
"Tell us, Lady Kaede. What was your vision of? Naraku? Kagome? The new enemy?"   
"The last two," Kaede replied, "It seems I was correct about Kagome being necessary for the battle in the future. However, it also seems that it may cost Kagome her life."   
"What?!" Sango asked, breathlessly, "There must be a way to help her!"   
"I am afraid there is not, Sango. None of us can cross the well, save Kagome and InuYasha. All we can do is wait and pray."   
"There is a way to at least reach Lady Kagome," Miroku said, a determined look upon his face.   
"Yes?"   
"If we combine our energies and concentrate on Kagome, we can send her a vision of what is to come. It will at least give her fair warning so that she can prepare. It is not much, but we will at least be helping her," Miroku said.   
Shippo poked his head in the hut.   
"You can count me in! I don't want Kagome to die!" he said, tearfully.   
"This is very dangerous, Miroku," Kaede said, her lips a thin line, "By using all of our energy, we could be leaving the village defenseless for several days."   
"Lady Sango and Shippo need not worry themselves, then. I will use all my own energy and you will provide the vision, Lady Kaede."   
"But Miroku...," Sango began.   
"Lady Kaede is correct, Sango," Miroku interrupted, "We cannot leave the village defenseless. I trust you and Shippo to protect it."   
"Alright, but I don't like this," Sango conceded.   
"But I wanna help Kagome!" Shippo whined.   
"If you protect the village with Sango while she is gone, I'm certain Kagome would appreciate it, Shippo," Kaede said.   
Shippo puffed out his chest and stuck his chin up.   
"I'll do it for Kagome!" he proclaimed.   
A few hours later, after Kaede had regained some of her strength, she and Miroku sat in the hut. They had their hands in praying positions and their brows were furrowed in deep concentration. Miroku's energy flared around him like a translucent flame, becoming a steady glow around his body. That glow extended to Kaede and they both began to chant and concentrate on reaching Kagome.   
"Kagome! Kagome!" Kaede reached out with her mind by the power of Miroku's energy.   
"Lady Kagome!" Miroku also called out.   
Thousands of miles and 500 years in the future, Kagome was training outside the institute. She had been training for about three months already and her use of weather and earth was coming along at a steady pace. She and InuYasha had both been working on their english and surprisingly enough, InuYasha caught on rather quickly. It seemed he was more intelligent than she had originally given him credit for. By now, both were speaking english beautifully.   
InuYasha sat in the tree, keeping an eye on her as Storm guided the young girl on how to use her powers. Without warning, Kagome collapsed and clutched her head. She screamed out in pain and agony. Something felt like it was pulling her mind and calling her. Images and broken words flashed through her mind. The pain became so unbearable that she finally gave into the darkness.   
She found herself in a plane of vast whiteness. She started to hear two familiar voices, Miroku and Kaede. She turned toward the voices and saw them.   
"Kaede? Miroku?!" she asked.   
"Lady Kagome! Good, we've been able to reach you!" Miroku smiled.   
"Kagome, we have not much time. Miroku and I have called ye in this manner to warn ye. The evil in the future will take all of your power to defeat. You must find a way to intertwine your mutant and priestess powers to defeat him. And you must prepare yourself diligently," Kaede warned.   
"Yes, Kagome. If you do not prepare, while you may still defeat the enemy, it could cost you your life," Miroku also warned, a grim look upon his face.   
"My life? Who is this person? What do you mean it will take all of my power? Am I the only one?" she asked.   
"InuYasha will help ye as always, Kagome. But it seems ye are destined to defend the world of evil. See my vision Kagome and remember!" Kaede's voice vanished as the vision replayed for Kagome.   
InuYasha sat nervously in the medical bay of the institute. Kagome had been on the bed in there for a long time. Professor Xavier had just gone in to try to help her. He watched as the old man opened up a link to Kagome's mind. Kagome's priestess powers flared to try to keep him out and Xavier found himself perplexed at that reaction. That power that she displayed was most certainly not a mutant power. It's signature was almost mystic.   
Kagome finally settled down and fell into a dreamless sleep, images from the vision still lingering in her mind. It was then Xavier decided to try once again. He entered her mind and only caught small traces of the vision and it left him shocked. He also caught faint memories as he withdrew. He was beyond shocked as he looked to the young man who sat near her vigilantly. Both he and Logan had discussed the young man who looked like a mutant but did not feel or smell like one. Now, he knew why.   
"You're a demon," Xavier said more than asked, looking straight at InuYasha.   
InuYasha stiffened and stood up, walking over to him.   
"You said you were helping Kagome, not reading her mind, old man!" he snarled.   
"I had to read her mind in order to help her! Please, understand, I don't mean you or her any harm. I know at least small parts of what's been going on. I will wait until Kagome is better to ask her for any other information she is willing to give me. I will keep your identity a secret from the other students. If Kagome can trust you, I see no reason for me not to."   
"Feh! I'll tell you whatever you wanna know right now, old man," InuYasha responded.   
"Very well, InuYasha. I'm all ears," Xavier responded.   
Back in the past, Sango and Shippo were taking care of a very drained Miroku and Kaede. They had managed to reach Kagome, but at a very heavy price. Miroku would not be fully recovered for a full week and Kaede had been forced to use some of her remaining energy to finish relaying the vision to Kagome, so she would be out for a little over a week. Sango sighed as she sponged Kaede's fevered forehead with a cool cloth. Miroku was being aided by Shippo. Sango could only hope that Kagome would be all right.   
"Kagome, wherever you are, please take care of yourself. And InuYasha, help her. I want you two to come home safe and sound," she whispered into the night.   
"Kagome will be back, Sango. You'll see! InuYasha is strong and he'll take care of her," Shippo said, a small tear slipping out of his eye.   
"Yes. We'll see them sooner than we think. Ne, Shippo-chan?" Sango smiled.   
"Yeah!" 


	8. Gale Force Winds

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Gale Force Winds**

Kagome woke from her unconscious state with a start. She sat up and panted breathlessly for a minute before her senses came back to her. InuYasha was by her side in an instant. He looked at her with worry evident in his golden gaze. Her sapphire orbs looked back at him in question of his rare concern. Her attention was drawn to the other occupant of the room when she heard his small cough.   
Xavier remained in the room with InuYasha after he had been told all about Kagome and her trips to the past, where she met InuYasha. To say he was shocked was putting it mildly. He now regarded Kagome, calmly.   
"Kagome, he knows. About everything," InuYasha said.   
Kagome gasped and looked again to the professor. He nodded in acknowledgment and she sighed.   
"So now what happens?" she asks.   
"Nothing. I've decided that there is no need to tell the students about InuYasha or your trips to the past. But it will be necessary to tell Logan and Ororo."   
"Let me tell Logan," InuYasha volunteered, "It'll be better if he hears it from me."   
"Agreed," Xavier nods, "Kagome, someone far away was trying to communicate with you in a form of telepathy I've yet to encounter. It came to you in the form of a vision, one that I would like to talk to you more about. I may be able to help you to decipher it."   
"Sure," she replies with a small smile, "I'm sorry we kept this from you."   
"It's all right. I understand, Kagome."   
InuYasha left Kagome with the Professor and walked out of the medical bay. Taking the elevator upstairs, he followed his nose soon found himself at the danger room. He pressed a clawed finger to the keypad and the doors slid open. He walked in to see Logan in the middle of a training exercise. Thinking nothing of it, he further entered the room, only to be considered another target for the simulation. He soon found himself dodging lasers and projectiles.   
"What the hell?!" he snarled as he was knocked down by a large robotic arm, "That's it! Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!!"   
InuYasha let loose his attack that destroyed a good portion of the laser guns and robotic arms on his side of the danger room. Logan, who had been paying attention only to his own exercises, found himself being impressed by the kid's ability and attack. He smirked and voiced a command to shut down the simulation. InuYasha's angry gold eyes burned into him. Logan shook his head and walked over to him.   
"What are ya doin' here, kid? You haven't received the proper training to be in this room yet."   
"Feh! Look, I just came to talk to you. Xavier agreed I should tell you before you found out on your own."   
"Oh? Tell me what?"   
"Not here. Somewhere where no one else can hear. I'll meet you in the forest in 20 minutes. It'll give you time to take a shower. You reek!"   
Logan growled low as InuYasha left the danger room. That boy knew just how to get under his skin. But, then, it was only fair considering he could do the same to him. He found himself pondering their relationship. He shook his head. InuYasha was like the nephew he never had, nor wanted to have. He chuckled and headed to the showers, he really did stink.   
Kagome had her eyes closed and was laying back on the bed. Xavier stood at her head with his eyes shut closed in concentration. In the space of Kagome's mind, both were replaying the vision that had been sent to Kagome. When the face of the adversary was shown, Xavier gasped.   
"_Apocalypse_," he whispered, "This is very serious."   
"You recognize him?"   
"Only from drawings I've seen of the legend. One of our adversaries, Mesmero, is on a quest to release him from his imprisonment. He has already managed to unlocked the first two doors. We were unable to stop him."   
"Doors?"   
"Yes. There are certain artifacts that act as keys to the doors that keep him imprisoned. The first was a set of three rings on a rod that acted as a physical key. The next was a large spider guardian, that once defeated, allowed the second door to open. We have yet to find the third."   
"Wow," Kagome whispered, "So how can you stop him?"   
"As long as we remain united and try our hardest, I am certain that we can stop him from escaping. However, should the final keys be uncovered, I fear all will be doomed. And from what we have seen of your vision, it is only a matter of time before Apocalypse is released."   
Kagome's eyes opened in unison with his and they resumed their conversation in the physical world.   
"How old are the artifacts?" she asks.   
"Certainly you aren't thinking...."   
"Yes. I can help! You know I can travel through time to Feudal Japan. There has to be a way for me to find one of the ring artifacts in that time and destroy it."   
"While that is a noble thought, you would be interfering with the flow of time. There's no telling what the consequences could be."   
"In case you didn't notice, I'm already messing with the flow of time," she replied with a small smile.   
InuYasha sat in a tree, waiting for Logan. He smelled him before he saw him and leapt out of the tree to land in front of Logan. Logan reacted as expected, his claws extended and he stood ready. InuYasha smirked and flexed his own claws at the older man. Logan relaxed and retracted his claws.   
"It's just you," he said with a hint of relief.   
Logan still couldn't get over how easily InuYasha eluded his senses.   
"Feh! Look what I'm going to tell you may sound strange, but it's the truth. So don't interrupt and don't question! Got it?!"   
"You tryin' to tell me what to do, bub?"   
InuYasha raised a brow and scoffed at him.   
"I'm a demon," he said.   
"Wha-?"   
"I'm a demon. I come from Feudal Japan. Kagome brought me here through an enchanted well that's on her shrine."   
"You've got to be kidding me," Logan sighed, thinking InuYasha was trying to pull his leg.   
"I'm serious. Have you ever heard of the Shikkon jewel?"   
"The Jewel of Four Souls? Don't tell me you think you're _that_ InuYasha?!"   
"Is your brain broken or something?! Can't you sense that I'm different from everyone else here?! Look, humans have their own scent, mutants have their own sub scent, and demons have a unique scent. Think about it!"   
"Grr... Always thought you smelt funny," Logan smirked.   
"What?! You..."   
"Prove it. According to the legend InuYasha had a sword called the Tetsusaiga. Show me the sword and how it transforms and I'll believe you."   
InuYasha growled, but relented. He beckoned Logan with a finger, and the two walked back to the mansion to InuYasha's room.   
Kagome was in her room after her talk with the Professor. He was reluctant to allow Kagome to change the timeline so radically. However, he agreed to keep it in thought as a last measure. Kagome took off her shoes and lay on the bed. She heard InuYasha's door open and close. She walked to the joining door and stepped in.   
"Hey, InuYasha. Hi, Logan-san!" she greeted in Japanese.   
"Kagome, what did I say about speaking in Japanese?"   
"I can't speak it until I go back home," she sighed in English.   
"Feh! Stupid wench," InuYasha muttered in Japanese.   
"Same goes for you, InuYasha," Logan said, gruffly.   
"Feh! Look do you wanna see this or not?"   
"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead," Logan smirked, "Hey, Kagome, your boyfriend thinks he's the InuYasha from the legend of the Shikkon jewel!"   
Kagome sweat dropped and laughed nervously.   
"She's NOT my girlfriend!" InuYasha said hotly with a blush on his face as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga from beneath his bed.   
Logan raised a brow at the rusty katana and scoffed.   
"That thing is the...," he never got to finish.   
InuYasha raised the sword and it transformed into the large fang, startling Logan. InuYasha smirked as he realized that somehow Logan had ended up sitting on the floor. Kagome stifled a giggle at their teacher's awestruck look. Logan managed to snap himself out of it and stood up.   
"Alright, I believe you. So what are you doing here?" he asked.   
"That's a long story," Kagome replied.   
It was only 3 more months later and Kagome was already mastering her control over weather under Storm's tutelage. Her seismic control still had a few kinks to work out, but she had befriended Lance at Bayville High and he was helping her, much to InuYasha's disgruntlement. InuYasha shuddered as he looked upon her visage while she used her powers. In order to control them, Kagome had to shut off almost all emotion. And with her being Kikyo's reincarnation, it was like looking right at Kikyo. That dead look didn't belong on Kagome's face, but he knew it was necessary for her to remain in control. InuYasha had also managed to get in valuable training with Logan. He was becoming fond of the danger room and was found there on most days. But for today, he was watching Kagome's training.   
More and more, InuYasha found himself mesmerized by her surreal beauty as she used her powers to lift herself in the air within a cyclone. Her eyes glowed a brilliant silver and her hair floated behind her, embraced in electricity. He was brought out of his musings when he smelled Scott's approach. He growled low. He didn't have a particular liking for that pansy.   
"Hey, InuYasha! Kagome's getting pretty good huh? She's almost as powerful as Storm now," Scott said, conversationally.   
"Feh! Kagome will be even more powerful once she's done. I have no doubt."   
"Oh? Well, hey, listen! Jean and I are going to a club down town. Would you and Kagome like to come with us?"   
"We'd love to!" Kagome said from beside them, having finished her training for the day and snuck up on the two.   
Scott jumped and InuYasha smirked at him. He'd actually not been surprised, considering his sense of smell. But he was a bit on the irate side when he heard Kagome's answer.   
"What?! But, Kagome..."   
"Come on, InuYasha! We haven't had a chance to taste America fully yet! I mean sure we've gone to school..."   
"Which I think is a waste of time," InuYasha interrupted.   
"And we've been here at the mansion," she continued, "But we haven't really gone out!"   
"It's settled then," Scott stepped in, "We'll be leaving tonight at 7 sharp. See you two later!"   
InuYasha growled as Scott left.   
"Kagome! Don't you remember what tonight is?!" he asked.   
"Oh! But I already told Scott yes. Well, maybe we can just go for a couple hours and then come back? Night fall isn't until 9!"   
"No way! No one here has seen me as a human yet. It'll raise too many questions, and already more people than I would like know about us."   
"Come on, please?! I promise! We'll leave before nightfall!"   
Kagome looked up at him giving him the full puppy dog eye effect. InuYasha's eyes softened, but he steeled himself to resist. Finally, Kagome pulled out the big guns as taught to her by Kitty. She pouted her lip out and widened her eyes and changed her voice to a chibi impression.   
"Pwetty pwease, Inu-kun?"   
InuYasha practically melted inside, however, his outward appearance showed only annoyance as he gave in. Kagome jumped up in joy and grabbed his hand, tugging him inside. InuYasha followed with a light blush on his cheeks.   
At exactly 7pm, Kagome and InuYasha were at the lobby of the mansion. Scott and Jean arrived shortly after them an all four got into Scott's red and white convertible. Kagome and InuYasha sat in the back together and InuYasha found himself looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye. She was radiant and looked absolutely breathtaking. She had decided to wear a red halter dress that she had bought while shopping with Kitty and Jean. InuYasha was wearing a pair of regular, but new, black jeans a red shirt and showed off his muscles with matching bandanna. This also had Kagome checking him out.   
Kagome blushed prettily as she and InuYasha locked gazes when both decided to look at each other at the same time. InuYasha also blushed a bit. In the front of the convertible, Jean smiled and spoke to Scott telepathically.   
"_They're too cute together!_"   
They arrived at the club within a few minutes and Scott left the car with a valet. They all entered the club and went their separate ways. Scott and Jean to the dance floor and InuYasha and Kagome to a table.   
"Come on, InuYasha, dance with me?"   
"No way. I don't dance."   
"Afraid?" she challenged.   
"Keh! I'm not afraid of anything!"   
"Then dance with me!"   
"Fine! But don't blame me if we get laughed off the floor!"   
Kagome led him to the dance floor by the hand as a fast song came on. The couple around them started to dance in suggestive ways and InuYasha found himself blushing and wondering what the hell those people were doing in public.   
"Kagome, what the hell is going on here?! It looks like a mating frenzy!!" he said shocked.   
"It's just the kind of dancing they do here, InuYasha. Just go with the flow!" Kagome urged, as she started to dance.   
InuYasha caught a glimpse of Scott dancing with Jean. Scott turned to InuYasha and smirked in a challenge. InuYasha growled and started to dance with Kagome, picking up moves by copying others around him.   
Eventually, he grabbed a hold of Kagome's hips like he saw another guy doing to his girl. Kagome was a little shocked but continued dancing with InuYasha. As the dance progressed, InuYasha realized the folly of his decision. Kagome was constantly rubbing up against a certain part of his anatomy and it was driving him insane. Kagome, meanwhile, was finding herself in a similar situation. She could very much feel her effect on InuYasha each time she brushed up against him, but his hold on her hips wouldn't let her get the much needed space and she didn't want to cause a scene. She shivered as she felt InuYasha lay his forehead on her shoulder. His breath caressed her back and she gasped lightly.   
"What's happening?" she thought in alarm, "Is...is this really happening? Out here, on a dance floor?"   
"I should stop, but I can't. Oh kami, Kagome is making me feel so incredibly good right now," InuYasha thought to himself as he hands continued to hold Kagome's hips close.   
The song ended soon and Kagome and InuYasha quickly walked to their table to catch their breath. Both of their faces were flushed and neither could look at the other without their blushes increasing. InuYasha was the first to look up. Kagome met his gaze and they stayed that way for a while. Neither was willing to turn away their eyes. Almost as if there was a magnetic pull, the space between them lessened until they were but a breath away from each other.   
Kagome's breath caressed InuYasha's lips softly; and suddenly, he could take no more. The overwhelming urge to taste her and hold her in his arms won. His lips descended on hers and Kagome's eyes shut closed in bliss. InuYasha's eyes remained opened, reveling in both the feel of her lips and the looks of pleasure on her face. His arms wrapped around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. He gently traced the inner rim of her lips with the tip of his tongue and Kagome allowed him to taste her fully.   
The pair was interrupted as they heard a light cough from beside them. Scott and Jean had found them and sat next to them.   
"So. You two looked like you were having a little fun," Scott joked, "Might have to tell the Professor to move you into different rooms."   
"Scott! Stop teasing!" Jean laughed.   
InuYasha's face reddened in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.   
"Just try it, one eye!" he snarled.   
"Whoa! Calm down! I was just joking," Scott said with his hands up.   
"Boys," Jean sighed, "Hey, Kagome, come with me to the bathroom?"   
"Sure."   
When the girls where gone, Scott turned back to InuYasha and tried to make peace with some light conversation.   
"What is it with girls going to the bathroom in pairs, huh?"   
"Feh!"   
"Uh...yeah," Scott said, uncomfortably.   
The night wore on and the couples lost track of time. It wasn't until InuYasha's eyes snapped open wide and he dragged Kagome outside that the two realized how late it was. InuYasha dragged Kagome into an alley as his silver hair became black, his ears drifted down and became human, and his eyes darkened from gold to a deep, almost purple, black.   
"I'm sorry, InuYasha! I completely lost track of the time," Kagome apologized.   
"Feh! I told you this might happen, wench!" he snapped.   
Kagome looked down, sadly. InuYasha sighed and placed a finger beneath her chin to force her to look at him.   
"I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention to the time as well. It's just as much my fault as it is yours, okay?"   
"Thanks, InuYasha," she whispered.   
"There you are!" Jean said, from the mouth the alley, "We've been looking all over for you two. Scott said you..."   
Jean stopped as she beheld the transformed InuYasha. He looked very different, but still, you could tell it was him.   
"What happened?!" she asked, shocked.   
"Hey, Jean! I...whoa! InuYasha?!"   
"Shit!" InuYasha cursed. 


	9. Deluge

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

Last time on _Feudal Weather Witch_... 

_ "There you are!" Jean said, from the mouth the alley, "We've been looking all over for you two. Scott said you..."_   
_Jean stopped as she beheld the transformed InuYasha. He looked very different, but still, you could tell it was him._   
_ "What happened?!" she asked, shocked._   
_ "Hey, Jean! I...whoa! InuYasha?!"_   
_ "Shit!" InuYasha cursed.___

**Deluge**

"What's going on?" Scott asked, eyes narrowed.   
"It's a long story," Kagome began.   
"We'll tell you, but not here," InuYasha said, "Back at the mansion."   
"All right," Jean replied, "Scott go get the car."   
Scott left the group to get his convertible from the valet as Jean waited with InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome felt extremely guilty that InuYasha's secret was out. Not only that, but now they would also know he was a demon and she would have to explain herself as well. InuYasha sensed her uneasiness and laid a hand on her shoulder, offering her a small smile. She smiled back at him in gratitude and hugged him suddenly. His eyes widened a fraction, but he merely held her in his arms. Scott signaled for them when the valet brought the car up and they all settled into their seats for the drive back to the mansion.   
Kagome sat down on InuYasha's bed, where the small group was convened. They had managed to get to the room undetected by anyone, which InuYasha was thankful for. He hated his time of vulnerability more than anything and to have even more people know about it was grating on the poor half demon's nerves. He found himself rubbing the bridge of his nose where a small headache was already starting. Running a hand through his thick black locks, he sighed and started the explanation.   
"I'm not a mutant," he said, "I'm a demon."   
"What?" Jean asked, "Look, I know some people might see you as a demon because of your mutant abilities, but.."   
"No. I'm a real demon, Jean. I come from 500 years in the past."   
"What?" Scott asked in disbelief, "I can't believe you'd try to get us to believe such a lie. Demons don't exist."   
"Yes, they do," Kagome stepped in, "See, there's a magical well on my shrine that allows me to travel 500 years in the past. That's how I met InuYasha..."   
Kagome and InuYasha continued to tell their tale, taking turns to fill in gaps the other didn't know of. By the time they were done, Scott and Jean felt overwhelmed. Jean could tell what they had said was the truth and she was astounded. Scott was more than a bit skeptical, so he turned to Jean for confirmation. She nodded and his eyes widened beneath his shades in surprise that it was true.   
"So then, on nights of the new moon, your demon blood thins out and you become human?" Scott asks.   
"Yes. And you'd better not tell anyone, Cyclops!" InuYasha threatens.   
"Hey, I can keep a secret," he counters, "But I think the Professor should at least know."   
"I already do," Xavier voiced from the doorway, "Although I had no idea about this development."   
"Ugh," InuYasha ran a hand down his face, another one knew.   
Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.   
"Scott, Jean, it would be prudent if you kept this from the other students. There's no need for them to know this. It's already a risk that he's in our timeline."   
"Understood, Professor," Scott replied.   
Jean nodded and smiled at Kagome.   
"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow," she said and left the room, followed by Scott.   
Xavier stayed and regarded both InuYasha and Kagome seriously.   
"I have a matter to discuss with you both. Meet me in the conference room downstairs in one hour."   
Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other in confusion before shrugging.   
Three hours earlier, in a distant part of the earth, a cloaked figure stood before an ornate door that glowed with unearthly power. His face was riddled with tattoos and his eyes were absolutely eerie. He bowed low before the glowing door. How strange that this figure would worship a door, however, not all was what it seemed. A booming voice was heard above the quiet of the night.   
"Mesmero, my loyal servant, I have a task for you. I have recently acquired knowledge of a certain jewel that has the power to release me of all my bonds without the other keys. You can call this a sort of master key, if you will. It has been gone from the earth for hundreds of years, but has recently shown up again. It is called the Shikkon jewel. I need you to find a mutant with the power of time, called Chronos, and have him take you 500 years to the past and to Japan to retrieve the pieces of this jewel. There is one that would stop you. You must be vigilant and ruthless."   
"Yes, Master Apocalypse," Mesmero whispered in the dark.   
"You will find Chronos in Phoenix, Arizona. _Persuade_ him to join our cause," Apocalypse said with a laughing tone.   
Mesmero bowed low and left the cave with a mission. He took his helicopter and went directly toward the target mutant. It wouldn't be long before his master was freed. And he knew he would be greatly rewarded, or so he thought. He would arrive   
Xavier waited in the conference room with Wolverine and Storm. InuYasha and Kagome walked in and sat opposite of the other two adults. Xavier looked at them hard and then began to speak.   
"About two hours ago, Cerebro sensed a large mutant signature in Phoenix, Arizona. A mutant with the power to cross through time. While this is already worrying me, what worries me more is the amount of power he used," Xavier started.   
"It was enough to send him back pretty far," Logan stated.   
"I also sensed another mutant next to him. His name is Mesmero and he works for Apocalypse, whom we have spoken of before, Kagome."   
"What are you saying?" InuYasha asked seriously.   
"Mesmero has gone to the past for some reason," Storm replied.   
"Whatever his reasons, we must stop him. And we know of only one way to go back to the past. We would like to go back to Feudal Japan and check to see if that is where he may be. The amount of power the mutant used was enough to send him back that far."   
"You're asking my permission to use the well?" Kagome asked.   
"Yes."   
"How do we even know you'll be able to get through?" InuYasha asked.   
"We can just give them shards of the Shikkon," Kagome said, fingering her necklace.   
"Shikkon?" Logan asked, "The jewel of Four souls. That's it, Charles! Mesmero must be after the jewel! It would be the only thing powerful enough to release Apocalypse!"   
Xavier's eyes widened as did Storm's.   
"You're saying that piece of jewel that Kagome wears is the mystical Shikkon? Even my people have heard of its legendary power," Ororo stated.   
"This settles it then," Xavier stated, "With Kagome's permission I would like to send you two with them."   
"Back to the past, huh?" Logan asked, "Sounds like a challenge."   
"Whatever we do to stop him, we must also be conscious not to alter history," Ororo said.   
Xavier looked straight at Kagome.   
"Kagome, I'd like to see how you do in the danger room tomorrow morning before we head to your home," he said.   
Logan and Storm nod in approval. Kagome looked at him nervously and then turned toward InuYasha's piercing gaze. InuYasha looked at Kagome, knowing that she must now prove herself to them. It had only been half a year, but she had come very far in controlling her power. Kagome nodded her head in acceptance and walked quietly out of the room.   
InuYasha regarded the group of adults with a hard gaze.   
"Kagome had better not get hurt in the danger room. I've been in there before and it's not easy," he warned.   
"She'll do fine, kid," Logan assured, "We both know she's come a long way, and Charles wouldn't suggest it if he didn't know she could do it."   
"This is merely a formality in Kagome's case," Xavier spoke up, "She needs to know she's good enough and so this is the perfect way for her to find out."   
InuYasha noded and they all leaft as a group.   
The next morning, Kagome awoke and quickly dressed in her training uniform and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She nervously wrung her hands and looked to her door when she heard a knock. She opened it to find Kitty, Jean, and Rogue waiting for her.   
"We heard you're taking your 'graduation test'," Kitty said, with a smile.   
"Do you mind if we come cheer you on?" Jean asked.   
"Yeah. Good luck, Kagome," Rogue smiled.   
"Thanks, guys!" Kagome said, hugging them.   
She walked with the girls to the danger room and the girls gave her thumbs up and encouraging words before they left and the doors slid open to admit her. She stepped into the room and tightened her fists, ready for anything.   
InuYasha was in the control room, next to Xavier, Storm, and Logan. Jean, Rogue, and Kitty soon joined them. They all watched as the battle simulation began. Kagome seemed to have a little bit of trouble at first and InuYasha was ready to have Xavier pull the plug, but a sudden determination crossed her face. She had been pinned by a claw and a saw was heading toward her. Kagome screamed out in frustration and thrust forward her hand and let loose a vicious bolt of lightening. Winds picked up in the room and her hair ripped from its rubber band.   
The saw exploded and the blade landed near her, but far enough away to not cause harm. She used a cyclone to free herself of the claw and floated mid air, effectively attacking and defending using both her powers over weather and earth. Her eyes glowed silver and her face held a calm, collected look of confidence. Soon the simulation ended and Kagome let herself relax. She laughed in relief and delight that she had actually been good enough to take on the danger room.   
Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Ororo, Logan, Xavier, and even InuYasha were clapping and or cheering for her. She smiled up at them and caught InuYasha's eye. There she found something she had never seen from him before, pride. He was proud of her and it warmed her heart. For InuYasha the second he had eye contact with Kagome it was as if no one else was there. He placed a clawed hand on the glass and Kagome floated up to place her hand against his on the glass.   
Minutes later, Kagome was inside the control room and Xavier congratulated her, handing her a box.   
"Consider it a graduation present," he said with a smile.   
Kagome nodded and opened the box. Within it was her own X-Men uniform. It was a full body black suit with a red portion in diagonal from her right hip to her left underarm. Opposing, also diagonally, was a silver cherry blossom pattern. There was an X on each shoulder. Kagome gasped at the beauty of it. She smiled and hugged Xavier tightly before showing it to InuYasha, who blushed at the thought of Kagome wearing something so tight and sexy. Along with the outfit came red gloves and red boots.   
"I hope you'll consider joining the X-Men, Kagome. I took the liberty of having this made for you in the hopes that you would."   
"I'd love to," she replied, "But what about InuYasha?"   
"Feh. Like I'd wear something that tight!"   
"Heh. Well, kid, don't worry. I read about your legendary fire rat haori and hakama. They're better than an X-suit any day. I had Charles forgo your outfit."   
"Thanks, Logan," he replied.   
"Well, we should all get ready to leave. We're headed toward Kagome's shrine and then to Feudal Japan. Rogue, I want you to go with them. Your powers may be needed," Xavier said.   
"Well, I guess I'm gonna get up close and personal with history," Rogue said.   
"And what about us?" Kitty asked.   
"I need you and Jean to stay here with me and the others, in case we should need to fight off the enemy in this timeline. Besides, I don't feel it's wise to send too many of us to the past. It would have untold effects on the timeline."   
"Alright, Professor," Jean replied with a nod.   
"Okay, I guess. So what's Kagome's code name?" Kitty asked.   
"Deluge," Storm provided, "She is my progeny and I feel it suits her." [pronounced del-uge]   
"Deluge...," Kagome repeated, feeling it roll of her tongue, "I like it."   
"It does suit her," InuYasha agreed.   
The group, consisting of InuYasha, Kagome aka Deluge, Storm, Wolverine, and Rogue, headed toward the X-Jet. Within the hour, they were on their way to Japan and the Higurashi shrine. Kagome exhaled deeply and looked at InuYasha beside her in the jet. He smiled and placed a hand on hers, his golden eyes gazed into hers.   
"You did well, Kagome. Or should I call you Deluge?"   
Kagome smiled and squeezed his hand.   
"Thank you, InuYasha. That means a lot coming from you," she said, "And Kagome is fine."   
InuYasha nodded and kept her hand in his throughout the whole flight. Something within him had already decided that he never wanted to let her go. Kagome was his, she just didn't know it yet. His smile widened when she rested her head on his shoulder.   
Meanwhile, in Feudal Japan, Mesmero and Chronos arrived and were already gathering shards of the sacred jewel. Mesmero used his powers on lesser demons so that they would willingly give him their shards. He had already acquired 3 pieces. Naraku was observing both newcomers from Kanna's mirror. He was intrigued by their power. If he could persuade this human to join him, it would be to his benefit.   
Slowly, but surely the pieces of the puzzle were falling together to Apocalypse's delight. Mesmero would soon have the Shikkon jewel, and he would be free. Naraku's knowledge of powerful humans ahead of time would prove to corrupt the timeline, and the heroes would be days behind his minion, enough time for them to fail. His cold laughter could be heard echoing in the confines of his dark void of a prison. 


	10. Tsunami

**Author's Note**: Someone has expressed an interest in changing Kagome's powers to be unlike Storm's. Frankly, I thought of doing so myself, however, I find that natural powers, like that of weather and earth that I have given her, suit her best; considering she's a priestess. However, I will let the reader's choose. Read this chapter first and if you want her to have different powers, tell me in your review. List the power(s) she should have and why. I will take all into consideration before I make any changes. And will rewrite the current chapters to match the new powers. If you want me to keep it as is, please say so in your review as well. This is a vote, and everyone's opinions count!! If I don't get enough opinions I'll just leave it as is. So please let me know!   
Also, to answer a query, this story **_will_** be considered an alternate to the X-Men: Evo. Apocalypse episodes coming up on the WB so that I can successfully integrate it with InuYasha. 

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Tsunami**

Sango sat outside Kaede's hut, carefully polishing Hiraikotsu, her boomerang. Miroku sat opposite her in deep meditation. The afternoon sun beat down mercilessly on the earth, causing steam to rise off of the ground. Kaede came out of the hut, holding a basket full of herbs. She and Miroku had been waiting faithfully for Kagome to come back. They knew that she would return soon. Somehow they could feel it. Kaede walked out and toward a nearby hut. A poor young boy was suffering of a fever. She was on her way to hopefully cure his ails.   
"Lady Sango, could I trouble you for a cup of water?" Miroku said, coming out of his meditation.   
"Of course, Miroku-sama," Sango replied, handing him a cup from the bucket near her.   
The water, though warm, still felt wonderfully cool as it slid down Miroku's parched throat. He couldn't ever recall a time when the temperature was so unforgiving. He had been practically forced to roll up his sleeves to his shoulders. Sango was no better off. She had been forced to shed her demon exterminator outfit and wear only her kimono with the sleeves rolled up and her hair in a very high ponytail.   
"Do you think Kagome-chan will be coming back soon?" Sango asked.   
"I certainly hope so. Shippo's vigils at the well have left him very exhausted, and I fear for his well being should she be gone much longer," he replied, looking in the hut where Shippo lay, half dressed, with cool cloths on his forehead and arms.   
"You would think hell itself had been set loose on the earth with this heat!" Sango burst out in utter frustration.   
Miroku chuckled, but had to agree. Something was setting nature off balance. He could only hope that this wasn't the work of Naraku or the mysterious force that had appeared to collect shards.   
The X-Jet landed with a thump in the forest behind the Higurashi shrine. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Grandpa Higurashi were waiting in the backyard for their arrival. Xavier had allowed Kagome to call ahead and explain the situation. Mrs. Higurashi ran forward and embraced her daughter when she came out of the jet. Souta also joined in the hug, while Grandpa Higurashi toddled over to give Kagome his own separate hug.   
Souta was in hyper mode, asking question after question of Kagome, especially with her wearing her new uniform. If Kagome thought that his rantings about his hero InuYasha were bad, it was even worse now that he considered his sister a hero too.   
Meanwhile, Grandpa Higurashi set his hard gaze upon InuYasha and walked right up to him.   
"You had better be taking care of my granddaughter, demon!"   
"Grandpa!" Kagome admonished, thanking God that Rogue didn't know Japanese.   
"Feh! Don't worry yourself, old man! Kagome's safe with me!" InuYasha declared.   
"I'm sure she is, InuYasha," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, "Will you all be leaving right away?"   
"Hai, momma. This is very serious."   
"It's all right dear. You just come back safe, okay? Take care, all of you."   
Kagome nodded and led everyone to the well house. She opened up her jar of jewel shards and handed one each to Storm, Wolverine, and Rogue.   
"Okay. InuYasha will go in first, then Wolverine, then Storm, and then Rogue and I," Kagome decided.   
InuYasha nodded and jumped in without further words.   
Logan stood on the lip of the well, gripping his shard. He sighed and let himself drop down. His eyes widened as a swirl of blue starlit magic surrounded him. Soon he found himself at the bottom of the well, sunlight pouring in above him. He climbed up the gnarly vines and found InuYasha waiting up above.   
"Keh! 'Bout time, Logan! I thought you had gone chicken on me," InuYasha teased.   
"Heh, I don't chicken out on anything, kid," Logan smirked.   
Storm flew out of the well shortly afterward and then Rogue and Kagome came out.   
"It's beautiful," Storm said in awe of the cool, crisp air and green grass.   
"Wow. It is, isn't it?" Rogue said.   
Back at the village, two heads shot up at the surging ki near the bone eater's well. One of the ki's was Kagome's, the other InuYasha's, and the rest were unidentified. Miroku quickly picked up his staff and urged Sango to follow. The demon exterminator ran into the hut, scrambling into her skin tight outfit before calling Kirara to take her after Miroku. Shippo also awoke with all the commotion and insisted on coming with Sango and Kirara. Kaede, meanwhile, smiled. She could tell the new ki's were not threatening and were similar to Kagome's. She had brought reinforcements.   
Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo made it at the same time to the well. They were greeted by three surprised strangers, Kagome, and InuYasha. Kagome waved them over. Kirara transformed back to her kitten state and walked behind them all. Sango was the first to speak.   
"Kagome-chan! You're back! But, who are these people? And what are you wearing?"   
"Yes, Lady Kagome, your clothing seems similar to Lady Sango's," Miroku added.   
"Sango and Miroku, I'd like you to meet Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue. They have special powers like I do. A mutant, someone like us, came here from the future to steal jewel shards. He's planning to unseal a very powerful mutant that could destroy the universe with his power. They came with me to help stop him. And what I'm wearing is a uniform, like them."   
"Ah! Fair maiden! Your beauty radiates like the sun! Will you bear me a child?" Miroku said, while kneeling before Rogue, her gloved hand clasped in his.   
Rogue looked at him strangely, not knowing what the heck he'd just said.   
"Get your hands off the girl, bub," Logan growled in Japanese.   
"Ah, forgive me. I didn't realize the maiden was spoken for," Miroku said slyly.   
"Oi, Miroku, stop being a lech! Besides, Rogue doesn't speak Japanese," InuYasha said.   
Kagome and Sango merely shook their heads. Sango because Miroku was up to his lecherous ways once again, and Kagome because if Rogue had known what he had said, he would have suffered a broken jaw.   
"And what of this lovely, exotic beauty?" Miroku said, approaching Storm in awe, "Her skin is unlike any I've ever seen before. It's absolutely beautiful."   
"I don't know what you're saying, but if you touch me, you'll regret it," Storm said.   
"English?!" Miroku said in shock.   
"You know English?" Kagome and InuYasha asked together.   
"It was part of my training as a monk. I know several different languages. Although, English was never my strong suit, I know it well enough," he explained.   
Miroku then turned back to Storm with a pleasant smile on his face.   
"So, fair maiden," he began in lightly accented English, "Will you bear me a child?"   
"I beg your pardon?!" Storm said in outrage, sending a small surge of electricity at him.   
Miroku landed on his rear end, and rubbed it tenderly. He would have to remember to keep his hands off of Storm. She was downright dangerous. InuYasha and the rest laughed at him due to his now frizzled hair.   
Elsewhere in the Sengoku Jidai, Mesmero and Chronos were approaching a den of wolves. There was a rumor that the prince of the wolves was in possession of three shards of the sacred jewel needed for Apocalypse's freedom. Chronos was a tall, well muscled man with red hair and black eyes. He was dressed in a cloak that hid his features, much like Mesmero. For now, he merely provided much needed muscle power for Mesmero until his powers recovered from the 500 year jump. The two were stopped by 5 snarling wolves that had surrounded them. Mesmero made eye contact with each of the wolves, causing them to leave, whimpering. They continued, unhindered, toward the den.   
Kouga was seated in his cave, daydreaming about his betrothed, Kagome. His lovely thoughts were interrupted when one of his brothers came in to warn him of the intruders. Rumors of the stranger with powers over the mind had been spreading.   
"Kouga, sir! The one they call Mesmero is on his way here! He managed to subdue the guard wolves!"   
"Mesmero, huh? Well, I'm not so weak minded that he'll get _me_ to hand over _my_ shards! Where is he?!" Kouga commanded.   
"Coming up the northern path."   
"Get some men together and let's go, then! There's no time to waste!"   
Naraku watched these developments, as always, from Kanna's mirror. It was quite entertaining, to say the least, to see that pathetic wolf try to resist Mesmero's mind control. Mesmero had then changed tactics, controlling the minds of Kouga's men. His own brothers had been forced to hold him down and cut out the shards of the jewel, handing them to Mesmero. Now Kouga was alone, on the cold ground, bleeding. He was cursing Mesmero to all seven hells and weakly trying to rise and make it back to his cave to heal.   
Naraku chuckled at the pain evident in the proud wolf's face. His smirk quickly turned into a snarl, however. His voiced echoed throughout his palace as he called for Kagura. Said minion came within seconds of his summoning. Naraku regarded her coldly and looked pointedly at Kanna's mirror. Kagura followed his gaze and her eyes widened in surprise.   
"Tell me, Kagura. How is it a mere human can do what you cannot?"   
"Naraku?" she asked.   
"The one called Mesmero was able to retrieve the three shards from the wolf prince..."   
"He has mind control powers, Naraku! I..."   
"I don't want to hear excuses!" Naraku thundered, "Your usefulness has run out, Kagura."   
Kagura's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't be absorbed! She wanted to live her life free of Naraku! She wouldn't go back to being a part of him. Naraku read her panic easily.   
"Or...," he began, "You can prove yourself to me. InuYasha and Kagome have returned with more humans to help them. You hold some of the shards of the jewel that we have. Use them if you must. Go to the well in InuYasha's forest and kill them all. If you can do that, I'll consider forgiving you. Otherwise, I _will_ absorb you, Kagura," he said with an evil smile on his lovely face.   
Kagura shivered and bowed her head.   
"I vow it, Naraku! I will kill them all!" she said, determined to kill them or die trying.   
Any death was better than joining with Naraku again.   
Naraku disappeared from the room in a swirl of dark lavender miasma. Kagura stood and pulled out her feather. She flew swiftly toward the well, fear and determination driving her onward. Naraku smiled to himself. He was aware of Kagura's treacherous thoughts. If she didn't succeed then he knew the group would at least get rid of her for him. Kanna stood alone in the room, her stoic face looked into the mirror watching her sister on her kamikaze mission.   
After Miroku recovered from his intimate relations with lightening, the group headed toward Kaede's village. They were halfway there when a strange wind picked up around them. Wolverine immediately looked toward Storm and Kagome. They both shook their heads before a battle cry was sounded.   
"Fujin no mai!" Kagura screamed as her winds tore at the group.   
InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga, Wolverine extended his claws, and the others stood in battle stances.   
"Kagura," InuYasha growled.   
"I've come to kill you, all of you! I won't fail," she proclaimed, jewel shards glowing from their place on her forehead.   
Kagome gasped.   
"InuYasha! She's got 5 jewel shards! All in her forehead!"   
"Five?!" Miroku said in concern.   
"You won't beat me this time!" Kagura continued confidently, "Die!!!"   
Kagura let loose powerful cyclones. Sango, Rogue, and Miroku were too slow moving and were thrown quite a way back. InuYasha and Wolverine leapt away from the twisters with animalistic grace. Kagome and Storm used their powers to redirect the winds. This infuriated Kagura.   
"How dare you control my wind! The wind obeys no one!" she screamed, her sanity almost gone due to the power of the shards.   
Kagura's eyes glowed crimson and she screamed, the winds increasing in intensity and the cyclones in size. Storm responded by flying high into the sky, her eyes glowing silver. She strained the limits of her power, calming down the winds driven by the mad demon. Kagome followed Storm's lead and used her seismic powers to shake the ground beneath Kagura's feet and cause her to loose balance. InuYasha jumped in to attack with Tetsusaiga. Kagura unleashed several "Fujin no mai" attacks to protect herself. InuYasha leapt at her again, bringing Tetsusaiga down powerfully and cutting her shoulder.   
Kagura quickly took to the skies on her feather and conjured a tornado. The large air mass quickly picked up Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, InuYasha, Wolverine, and Rogue. Storm was straining to control the tornado, but she could not. She fell to the ground, exhausted. The tornado soon took her as well.   
"It's just you and me, Kagome," Kagura sneered, "You can't beat me. You're nothing but a shard detector. You have no real value here! Give it up!"   
"No! I don't believe that anymore!" Kagome screamed, "I'm just as strong as any of them! I won't give up to you! And I'll never forgive you! I _will_ win!"   
Kagura's insane laughter echoed, even above the roar of the tornado.   
Kagome closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds, reopening them to reveal intense silver light. Her hair seemingly floated behind her, suspended by electrical currents. She extended her hand toward Kagura and a sudden thrust of powerful winds blew Kagura off her feather. She landed hard on the ground. A hard downpour of rain assaulted the earth that shook and cracked with Kagome's power. Kagome floated above the chaos. The tornado had dispersed once Kagura had been knocked off her feather and the others watched in awe, cradling their wounds and calming their dizzy heads.   
Bolts of lightening and chunks of large hail targeted Kagura mercilessly. The wind user tried to use her power to protect herself, but it was no use. Kagome's vengeance was too powerful. A large crack in the earth caused Kagura to fall, her leg trapped in the earth. Kagome gracefully floated down toward Kagura.   
"What are you?" Kagura whispered, "Who are you?! You aren't the Kagome I saw before."   
"That Kagome is gone. I am Deluge," Kagome said as she set foot before Kagura.   
Kagome's eyes suddenly burned with purple energy. She lay her hands upon Kagura's shoulders and Kagura screamed in agony. A flash of intense pink light blinded everyone. When the light dimmed, the atmosphere was calm and clear. Kagome stood before a very alive Kagura, who was looking at her hands in awe.   
A single tear slid down from her now hazel eyes to her porcelain cheek and she bowed low at Kagome's feet.   
"Arigatou, Kagome-sama! You've set me free of Naraku!" she whispered in glee, handing Kagome her 5 shards.   
Kagome smiled, taking the shards, and walked toward her friends. She didn't know how, but her priestess powers had become unlocked in that instant and she had purified Kagura. She had made her a human woman.   
"Kagome-sama," Miroku began, "Your power!"   
"It's amazing!" Sango continued.   
"Kagome, you're scary when you're mad!" Shippo said, shivering.   
"Good job, kid."   
"Wow, Kagome, you must be more powerful than Storm!"   
"Well done, Deluge. You _have_ surpassed me."   
Kagome smiled at the praised and turned to the last person. The one who's opinion mattered most to her, though she'd never tell anyone. InuYasha walked toward her and laid his hands on her shoulders. His golden eyes looked deeply into her blue eyes and he smiled.   
"Let's go to the village. I'm sure Kaede is worried," he said.   
"Indeed I was worried," Kaede spoke.   
Everyone turned to see the aged priestess. She smiled at them all. Brief introductions were made before Kaede continued.   
"Kagome, your purification powers are growing. I know you trained your new powers well in your time, your defeat of Kagura is proof. But now I must take you under my wing and teach you how to use your priestess powers. You must be able to control them as well as you can your other powers."   
"I agree, Lady Kagome, if you could somehow incorporate your priestess powers with your 'mutant' powers it could be to our advantage," Miroku voiced.   
"What have you got to lose, kid?" Logan said.   
"We'll worry about Mesmero for now. You get started on your training," InuYasha said.   
Naraku growled at the turn of events. Kagura was now a human and no use to him. He would let her go, for now. Disgusted, he turned from Kanna's mirror and walked into the dimness of the hall in his palace. He could feel her presence. Kikyo was near and waiting for him. His suspicions were confirmed as a soul snatcher greeted him in the courtyard.   
"Kikyo, show yourself," he said.   
The undead priestess stepped out from behind a column and faced him, her face devoid of any emotion and her dull brown eyes fixed upon him. What was it she could possibly want from him? 


	11. Drizzle

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

last time on _Feudal Weather Witch_...   
_He could feel her presence. Kikyo was near and waiting for him. His suspicions were confirmed as a soul snatcher greeted him in the courtyard._   
_ "Kikyo, show yourself," he said._   
_The undead priestess stepped out from behind a column and faced him, her face devoid of any emotion and her dull brown eyes fixed upon him. What was it she could possibly want from him?_

**Drizzle**

Kikyo face Naraku with a calm demeanor. She felt disgusted with herself for needing his assistance, but she had no other choice. Slowly, but surely, her strength was diminishing. The amount of souls she needed to survive were increasing. She knew her time was drawing close. And with her reincarnate steadily winning the affections of InuYasha, her vengeance would never be complete. Honestly, Kikyo had nothing personal against her reincarnation. It was the insufferable InuYasha she truly wanted, and Kagome just proved to be an obstacle to her goal. And now an even greater opportunity for vengeance had appeared.   
Naraku watched as a flicker of emotion actually crossed the deceased priestess's face. If he was surprised at this, he showed it not. He stood in the courtyard, his hair flickering in the light breeze. His expresso colored eyes held her gaze easily.   
"I need your help," Kikyo spat.   
"You need my help?" he asked, a brow raised, "Whatever for?"   
"My time draws near and I do not have the strength to do what must be done. The reincarnation of my father has appeared in this world. My desire for revenge is too strong for my clay body."   
"You wish for a jewel shard," Naraku stated, "You do not even have the strength to retrieve one on your own. Where I still Onigumo, I would have granted that to you. However, you've made it clear that you wish to kill me, Kikyo. Why should I help you?"   
"Name your price, Naraku," she said tiredly.   
Naraku felt the corner of his mouth tilt upward in a smirk of triumph. He nodded and motioned for Kikyo to follow him inside his palace. Kikyo didn't hesitate as she walked gracefully after the evil half demon. She hardened herself for whatever she may have to do to please Naraku and gain the strength for her vengeance.   
Her thoughts turned to the past. She had been only 11. Her father, a great man in her eyes at the time, was leaving that day. He said that he could no longer provide for his family and it was only right that he leave them. She had cried, and even more so when her mother had screamed after him not to leave. Her hero had never turned to look back as he continued to walk away. Their small family struggled to survive with no one to provide for them. Her mother was heart broken. That heart break sapped her of strength and it wasn't long after that she died.   
Kikyo had to raise herself and Kaede. They had wandered for a year, dirty, unkempt, and on the brink of starvation, until a village had taken them in. The priestess of the village saw the potential in Kikyo and trained her and Kaede for the next four years of their lives. On a tragic day, the old priestess died and left Kikyo the position. Kikyo's life had been decided for her because of her father's selfishness.   
And now that his reincarnation was in this world, she would allow herself to feel that anger, that hatred toward him once again. Even if this was a new life, it was the same soul. And she would let that soul know of her hatred and her fate. Above all else, everything came down to that day when her father left.   
Naraku sensed the hatred and rage coating Kikyo's aura. He smiled in delight. He remembered when this shell of a woman behind him was once a regal, pure priestess. In her current state, Kikyo could fully taint the Shikkon jewel. It was as he had planned it so long ago. He could almost see the beauty of the Shikkon, suffused with her dark thoughts. Yes, he would help Kikyo, if only to see the beauty of the jewel before he consumed it.   
The following morning, Kaede awoke early, urging Kagome to wake up as well. It was time for her priestess training to begin. The air was damp and cool and the sun was not even close to showing up yet. The stars and waning moon decorated the deep blue sky. Kagome quickly slipped into the red and white priestess robes that Kaede offered her. The two women took a long walk into the nearby forest. Kaede sat upon an old boulder with a flat top. She instructed Kagome to sit on the grass.   
"One of the most important things to learn as a priestess is how to control your emotions. Ye have good enough control for your 'mutant' powers, but it must be better. We will begin with meditation exercises. Then we will work on bringing out your purification powers at will. This will take time and dedication, Kagome. And ye must learn to trust in your friends during this time, because I cannot allow ye to join them in shard hunting for the duration of your training," Kaede said solemnly.   
"I understand. Kaede, how long will this take?" Kagome asked, curiously.   
"It all depends on how much dedication and will ye have, child. Ye have a natural talent, and that will help ye. Let us now begin."   
"Hai, sensei," Kagome smiled.   
Kaede nodded and smiled at the younger priestess and began to instruct her on how to achieve a heightened meditative state.   
Rogue woke up to the sound of InuYasha yelling about Kagome missing. She yawned and stretched, glaring at the noisy half demon. The others soon woke up to the same noise. Storm blasted InuYasha out the door with a biting cold wind and dragged herself out of the futon. Logan huffed and walked outside to talk to InuYasha. He'd been awaken by Kaede's movements that morning and he knew where Kagome was. He had to calm InuYasha down.   
Shippo woke up Kirara and Sango, who promptly slapped Miroku. Apparently the monk had been sleep groping yet again.   
"Good morning to you too, Lady Sango," Miroku said, rubbing his cheek.   
Miroku turned to look at Rogue and smiled.   
"Ya touch me, ya die," she warned, before leaving the hut.   
Miroku sighed. He was surrounded by women and yet he could have none of them. What was a cursed monk to do?   
Outside, InuYasha had been effectively calmed. He paced back and forth.   
"So what do we do while Kagome trains?" Sango asked.   
"Why don't we train too?" Rogue spoke up, "No use waistin' time, right?"   
"I agree," Storm added, "It would be wise to sharpen our own skills for the battles to come."   
"Feh! Fine! But only until Kagome finishes her training. And if we hear of any jewel shards, we _will_ go after them!" InuYasha said, decisively.   
"Sounds like a plan," Logan agreed.   
"Well, then. Lady Sango would you train with me?" Miroku asked.   
Sango looked at him skeptically and shrugged, what did she have to lose. She doubted Miroku would try anything with Hiraikotsu in her hand.   
"Alright," she agreed.   
Everyone soon split up into groups. Sango and Miroku, Storm and Rogue, and Wolverine and InuYasha made up the three groups. They went outside of the village and began their training. Shippo wasn't in a particular group, but he would float between Sango's and Storm's groups. He could tell he wouldn't be able to keep up in InuYasha's group. Those two were really going at it.   
Noon was as hot as the prior day. All the groups paused to refresh themselves and eat. Kaede and Kagome came back from the forest. Miroku could tell that Kagome had indeed gotten stronger by sensing her aura. And for such a short amount of time, it was impressive. Kagome smiled an exhausted smile at her friends and sat down on the porch of the hut. She fanned herself and gratefully took the cup of water offered by Sango.   
"So how's the training?" Rogue asked.   
"Not bad," Kagome said softly, "A little harder than I was waiting for, but not that much harder than my training in the future."   
"You look exhausted, Kagome. Maybe you should take a break and go to the river for a bath?" Sango suggested.   
"A nice cold bath does sound heavenly, Kagome," Storm said, "Let us all go and cool off."   
"Yes, that does sound wonderful. May I join you ladies?" Miroku asked.   
The ladies looked at each other before a resounding echo of a slap could be heard. Miroku walked dazedly toward the guys and sighed. InuYasha and Logan took one look at the two slap marks on his cheeks and the two goose eggs on his head and chuckled while shaking their heads.   
"You never learn. Do you, bouzo?" InuYasha asked.   
"You're just lucky Storm didn't fry you," Logan spoke up.   
"How can I not want to join four beautiful women in a soak at the river?" Miroku spoke up in his defense, "I'd have to be an idiot."   
"He's got a point you know," Logan said to InuYasha.   
"Feh! If you two want to take the chance of pissing off the girls, I'm not gonna stop ya. But don't blame me if you come back hurtin'!"   
"I never said I wanted to be a Peeping Tom, InuYasha. I just meant he would have to be an idiot."   
"Hmph!" Miroku replied, leaving the two.   
Miles away, Mesmero smiled at his accomplishment. He had over a quarter of the Shikkon jewel fragments already. All that was left was the half of the jewel the demon Naraku held and the remaining fragments a certain young priestess and half demon held. He turned away from the latest demon under his hold. He found himself face to face with a young boy holding a sickle and wearing a mask. His dull brown eyes surprised Mesmero.   
"My master, Naraku, wishes to meet with you," the boy spoke.   
Mesmero tried to put a mental hold on the boy, but he found it was impossible. He frowned. Seeing the boys dull eyes once more, he knew that he was of the undead. He shivered lightly, wondering just what kind of demon this Naraku was. Nevertheless, he chose to follow the boy. Naraku, after all, held part of the jewel needed to free his master, Apocalypse.   
"Take me to him," Mesmero spoke.   
Kohaku turned and lead Mesmero and Chronos toward the palace. Naraku watched from Kanna's mirror, Kikyo by his side. He turned from the mirror and revealed a chunk of the jewel. It was the same chunk she had stolen from her reincarnation. It was laced with evil, it's deep purple swirling with black. She hesitated.   
"Take the fragment as it is, Kikyo. Can you not see the beauty of it? The raw power? As it is, it could help you exact your vengeance powerfully. You want revenge don't you?" He whispered in her ear, "Take the jewel and all it's evil within you. Can't you feel it calling you?"   
Indeed, Kikyo felt the call of the evil aura. It lured and seduced her hatred and anger. She could feel herself slipping into it's wicked grasp. Where she would have once resisted and purified the jewel, she found she lacked the strength and will to do so. The evil aura of the jewel felt too good to be denied. She shivered as Naraku's knuckles brushed the nape of her neck as he fasted the necklace on her.   
Naraku removed the tie in her flowing black hair and laced his fingers in it, letting it cascade through his hand like silk. He could feel her give up her resistance against the power of evil in the jewel. He smirked darkly from behind her.   
"That's it, Kikyo," he urged in a seductive whisper, "Take it all in, feel the pleasure the power can provide you. Your vengeance is nigh."   
"Yes. I will have my revenge," she spoke in a heated whisper, laced in hatred and malice, "I will kill them...both. My father, and InuYasha..."   
"Yes," Naraku whispered in delight, his hands delicately caressing her neck and shoulders.   
Kikyo's eyes closed and she shivered. The jewel glowed a menacing red and sank into her flesh. She fell into the waiting arms of Naraku, her aura tainted black. Her flesh gained a healthy color and she felt a faint heartbeat in her chest.   
Naraku watched as warmth flooded through her body and gave it real life. He smirked to himself. It couldn't have been more perfect had he planned it from the start. Kikyo opened her eyes, full of new life granted by the tainted jewel fragment, yet tinged crimson by its malice. The once protector of the Shikkon jewel had now become slave to the evil that had merged with it. Her hate and anger grew and she could not deny the almost feral need to kill those that had wronged her. The jewel within her breast called out for blood and death. She had no choice now but to follow its beckoning.   
"Now, Kikyo, I will name my price," Naraku whispered, setting her on her feet again.   
"What is it you desire?" she asked.   
"Only you," he replied, sliding the top of her robes off.   
Kikyo's crimson-brown eyes became half lidded at his request. The evil in the Shikkon fragment within her wanted to merge with the evil that was Naraku. She could not deny the pull, it was too strong. She was almost trapped in her new body by anger and hate. Even if she would change her mind, she could no longer escape. She had made her choice. And as she found herself beneath Naraku, her bare flesh pressed flush against his, she had to wonder. Was this really worth revenge? Her cry of invasion echoed off the walls in the palace as Onigumo's fantasy had at last become reality. 


	12. Twin Cyclones

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to all of my reviewers for helping me to get 100+ reviews! And special recognition goes to Assassin-Rei for being my 100th reviewer on Fanfiction.net! My reviewers are my inspiration, you keep me going and I love to hear from you. Thanks again. And please keep those reviews coming! Let's see if I can break 200 by the end! ^-^ 

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Twin Cyclones**

Mesmero followed the young boy through the forest. Chronos, as always, was quietly by his side. He felt uneasy about his inability to affect the boy with his powers. Kohaku walked quietly through the foliage. He would bring this man to his master, Naraku. Something in the back of Kohaku's mind tugged at him. He felt confused and small flashes of something kept plaguing him. Unknown to both Mesmero and Kohaku, Mesmero's attempts to gain access to Kohaku's mind were dislodging the barriers that Naraku had instilled to wipe Kohaku's memory clean.   
Naraku waited in his castle. It would only be a few moments before Kohaku arrived with Mesmero. He turned and smirked coldly at Kikyo. The priestess glared in return, once again clothed in her robes. He walked up to her and took her chin in his fingers, tilting her head up to face him. Kikyo glared at him, unblinkingly. He laughed at her expense.   
"What seems to be the matter, Kikyo? Did you not enjoy the pleasure I provided?" he asked patronizingly.   
"I will kill you, Naraku," she whispered heatedly, "I will dispose of you in such a way that you will be begging for me to end it."   
"I look forward to the challenge, my dear Kikyo," he purred, giving her a bruising kiss.   
Kikyo began to struggle but the piece of jewel in her breast glowed crimson and she halted, giving into the kiss.   
Kohaku stopped before a large stone castle that had been overgrown with vines and mold on the exterior. Mesmero and Chronos also stopped behind him.   
"We are here," Kohaku spoke.   
Before Mesmero or Chronos could process what had been spoken, a dark miasma surrounded them. All but Kohaku began to cough violently. Mesmero covered his nose with his sleeve. Chronos tried to cover his own nose, but he fell prey to the thick vapors.   
The miasma soon dispelled to reveal they had been transported into the castle. Mesmero's eyes traveled around the dimly lit room. He took notice of the unconscious Chronos near him and frowned. He heard footsteps to his left and turned sharply to look in that direction. From the shadows, a man with wavy black hair and glowing red eyes emerged. He took in the man's appearance, he looked very much human save for the piercing color of his eyes. Mesmero was not fooled for an instant, however. This could be no ordinary human.   
"I have brought him, Master Naraku," Kohaku spoke.   
"Good. Now leave us," Naraku said.   
"Yes, Master Naraku."   
"Mesmero, I have heard much about you and your methods of collecting the pieces of the Shikkon jewel."   
"I have heard of you as well. Naraku, the demon that also seeks the jewel," Mesmero replied.   
"Tell me, Mesmero. What reason do you have for collecting the shards?"   
"My reasons are mine alone to know."   
"I see. Perhaps you would consider working together to piece together the jewel?" Naraku offered.   
Mesmero narrowed his eyes, concentrating on getting a hold on Naraku. Naraku frowned and forcefully pushed Mesmero out of his mind.   
"I don't take kindly to those who try to manipulate me," Naraku growled.   
"I have no time for demons who want the jewel for power. If you must know why I seek it, it is because it will free my master from his eternal imprisonment."   
"Interesting," Naraku replied, "Now we are getting somewhere."   
Kaede walked calmly up to the group that was just coming back from their day long training. She had just finished training Kagome and had left to talk briefly with some of the villagers. Knowing that the group would be busy with their training, she had sent out a few men to listen for rumors about shards. One of the men had come back with very pertinent news.   
"Everyone, I have important news regarding the Shikkon jewel. Come and let us build a fire before I relay it to you," she called out.   
Everyone sat before the fire that Miroku had built. The moon glowed high in the sky, a waning orb. All eyes were on Kaede. She frowned and sighed before she began to speak.   
"The one called Mesmero has gained all of the free jewel shards."   
"What?!" InuYasha roared.   
"This is not possible," Miroku whispered.   
"What will we do?" Sango asked.   
"There are only a few options open to us," Storm spoke up, "We can either find Mesmero and take possession of his shards..."   
"Or get the shards from Naraku," Logan finished.   
"There is more," Kaede continued, "Naraku has also gained a few more shards in addition to the half that my sister handed over to him. He holds more of the jewel than anyone."   
"We have 9 shards now," Kagome said, "5 from Kagura, and 4 that we gained since Kikyo stole what we had."   
"So if either of them wants more shards, they'll come to us first," Rogue said.   
"So what's the plan?" Logan asked.   
"Yeah. What are we gonna do?" Shippo asked.   
"We have a large enough group to fend off any attacks at this point," Miroku voiced, "It would be unwise not to attempt to retrieve shards. We can ask Kagura where Naraku's castle is and go after his shards."   
"Agreed. However, I suggest only a few of us attempt to do so," Storm added.   
"Right. The kid and I 'ill go," Logan replied.   
"Me and you, huh?" InuYasha said, "Alright. Let's go then."   
"Find Kagura first and have her tell you where the castle is," Kagome advised, "Be careful, you two."   
"Is two enough? Shouldn't someone else accompany them?" Miroku asked.   
"Feh! We'll be fine, bouzo. You just stay here and worry about defending yourself and the group when the attack comes."   
Miroku frowned, but nodded.   
InuYasha and Logan left that night to sniff out Kagura. They found her in a small cabin in the forest. She was a bit nervous, but let them in.   
"What is it you need?" Kagura asked.   
"We wanna know where Naraku's castle is," InuYasha replied.   
"If I tell you he may come after me and kill me," she said with a worried expression on her face.   
"Look, lady, just tell us where he is. We'll take you back to Kaede's village. You'll be safe there," Logan replied.   
Kagura looked from one to the other and sighed.   
"If you go North from here..."   
Hours later, found InuYasha and Wolverine on the path toward the castle. They had left Kagura with the rest of their group as promised. InuYasha was becoming irritated at the lack of speed Logan was exhibiting. He growled to himself and muttered at what he was about to do. But it was the only choice if they were to get there faster. He dropped down in front of Logan and glared at him.   
"You're going too slow, old man! Look, I don't normally do this. But the faster we go the better, so get on," InuYasha commanded and pointed to his back.   
"You gotta be kiddin' me," Logan muttered.   
InuYasha growled.   
"Feh! In the time it'll take you to get to his castle the regular way, he'll have time to prepare for us! So just get on my back already!"   
"I can't believe I'm doing this. I'll kill anyone that sees this," Logan vows.   
"Keh, same here," InuYasha grunts as Logan climbs on his back, "What the hell?! You weigh a ton!"   
"Hey! I'm not the one that wanted to carry me on his back!"   
"Feh!"   
InuYasha leapt off into the trees, compensating for the added weight easily after a while. He had forgotten about the metal in Logan's body. He shook his head as he tore off at demon speed.   
It was near morning at the village and Kagura was having a sinking feeling in her gut that had awoken her. While she was now a human, she still had a connection to Naraku. After all, while she now had a human heart, her demon heart was still held by him. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up from the futon. He was coming! She could feel it. He was coming after them! He would be there by morning. She looked around at her bed mates and shivered. These people, they had forgiven her. The girl had given her a second chance at life. She wouldn't be able to stand to see anything happen to them. A single tear escaped down her cheek.   
Rogue sat up and walked over to Kagura, she placed a hand on Kagura's clothed shoulder and smiled encouragingly.   
"What's wrong?"   
Kagura looked up at the young goth and sighed.   
"He's coming. Naraku is coming, I can still feel him," she whispered, "He'll be here by sunrise."   
"We should tell the others," Rogue replied, "Ah..Ah know what it's like...ta feel someone in ya head."   
Kagura smiled and wiped her tears.   
"I heard about your powers. It must be terrible...never being able to touch another," Kagura sympathized.   
Rogue nodded and turned away at the painful reminder.   
"Yes, it is. Wait, you...can speak English?!"   
"I was a detachment of Naraku. He told me about himself. He was made of many demons, but his core self was a thief named Onigumo. While Onigumo was a thief, he was a well traveled thief. He knew at least 3 different languages," Kagura explained, "English was one of them."   
"Wow...," Rogue replied.   
"Well, let's wake the others so we can be ready for Naraku," Kagura said, a determined look in her eyes.   
"Right."   
InuYasha opened his eyes and stretched. He and Logan had stopped to take a short nap. He, as usual, was sleeping on a high tree branch. Logan had opted to sleep on the ground. The two wasted no time and quickly caught their breakfast, a few fish, in the nearby stream. A quick broiling over an open flame and they were off again toward the castle. According to Kagura's directions, they would arrive at the castle in about an hour. The sun soon made its appearance in the horizon, announcing a new day.   
Kikyo's robes billowed in the light breeze as she stood before Naraku's castle. Her two targets were rapidly approaching. The jewel allowed her to feel their approach; InuYasha and the reincarnation of her so-called father. They would soon know her wrath. And once she had disposed of them, she would then seek out Naraku and dispose of him as well. Her rage became visible as a swirl of purple black energy that glowed around her form. Beside her stood a puppet of Naraku's, dressed in a baboon pelt and beside it, stood Mesmero. Apparently, he and Naraku had come to an agreement.   
Outside the village, Naraku and a hoard of lower demons made an appearance. He stood before the group, Kohaku at his side to taunt Sango. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Storm, and Rogue stood ready. Shippo had been forced to stay inside Kaede's hut. And Kirara was transformed and by her mistress.   
Naraku palmed the 3 pieces of the jewel he still had left, he was not stupid enough to leave them at his castle. He had seen their plans through Kanna's mirror and had left InuYasha and his partner to battle Kikyo, Mesmero, and a puppet of his. He would personally dispose of these nuisances first and then finish off InuYasha, if Kikyo had not already done so.   
As he stood before them all, even Storm and Rogue could feel the evil rippling off of him. Storm's face showed no sign of her thoughts. Not far from the site where the battle would soon take place, a white clothed figure stood. He had come because he could smell Naraku near. His golden eyes roamed over the opponents that were in a face off. He wondered why the half demon was not with his group and who the new faces were.   
All of them smelled human, although the girl and two others had a slight shift in their scents. He couldn't make out what it was exactly. But it intrigued him and he decided to remain hidden and watch the outcome of the battle. It would prove interesting. If these humans didn't prevail, he would step in and challenge Naraku himself. It was the perfect opportunity. Interestingly enough, he found his eyes drawn to the white haired woman with the ebony skin. She smelled of rain and wind. His own silver locks played in the light breeze as he waited for the battle to begin. 


	13. Tornado

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Tornado**

InuYasha stopped suddenly, allowing Logan to slide off his back. His heart was pounding madly as he beheld Kikyo's angered gaze. A light breeze caressed him and swept Kikyo's alluring scent around him. His golden orbs widened in shock. Her scent, it was sharper more sweet. Kikyo...was alive?! He glanced her over and noticed the usually pallid color of her skin was a soft peach. He could hear the steady beating of her heart and see the light in her usually dull brown eyes. However, that also confused him. Kikyo's eyes, were no longer the chocolate color of before, they were a deep burgundy.   
Logan watched as InuYasha looked over the strange woman in priestess clothing. He could smell the kid's surprise, confusion, and desire. The last surprised Logan considering the kid didn't normally project such a feeling except toward Kagome. He turned to face the strange woman and a sudden sweep of recognition dawned on him. Somehow, he knew her. He narrowed his eyes as he realized Mesmero was there and wondered if he was controlling the woman. He also took note of a man in a baboon pelt. He didn't think the kid had eyes for anything but the woman, so he probably had yet to notice the odds.   
Kikyo faced them calmly, allowing them time to take in her appearance. Now that she was alive once again, she could allow herself more patience. When she felt she had given them enough time, she swiftly raised her bow and cocked an arrow. The tip glowed crimson with tainted energy. InuYasha's golden eyes widened again as he was forced to dodge the powerful arrow.   
It was then that the other two beings made it to his mental registry. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Naraku. Immediately, he drew Tetsusaiga and charged into battle. This left Logan to battle Mesmero and Kikyo for now. But it seemed Mesmero was content to merely watch the battle. As InuYasha fought all out against Naraku, Logan was forced to face the mystery woman.   
Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.   
"You will pay for you did," she announced.   
"I don't know what you're talking about, lady," Logan replied.   
"You are the reincarnation of my father. And you will pay for his sins!" Kikyo declared, cocking another arrow and letting it fly.   
Logan sliced at the arrow, only to be thrown back by the explosion of tainted energy it created. He slammed into a nearby tree and shook himself. With a growl he leaped into battle. Never mind this was a woman, she was dangerous with those powers of hers. He would fight her. As Kikyo continued to direct arrows at Logan, he dodged and leapt out of the way, brandishing his claws.   
InuYasha was having a difficult time with Naraku. When the pelted one transformed into a beast of tentacles, he knew it was a puppet and not the real Naraku. He used Tetsusaiga regardless, knowing that even if this meant Naraku was not at the castle, he still had to get rid of the puppet. The puppet threw sharp tentacles at InuYasha, hoping to impale the nuisance.   
"The reincarnation of your father?" Logan asked, between dodges, "Then why are ya tryin' to kill me, darlin'?"   
Kikyo's gaze softened at the endearment and then hardened just as quickly.   
"You left us. Mother died and I had no choice in what I became, all because of you! Don't you call me 'darling' as if you care!! You have no right!" she thundered as she charged a particularly large blast into an arrow.   
The arrow tore through Logan's right shoulder. He snarled in pain and rage. Kikyo smirked in self satisfaction. As soon as she finished this pathetic reincarnation she would take care of InuYasha, the other betrayer in her life.   
InuYasha screamed in pain as a tentacle pierced his abdomen. He fell to his knees, grasping Tetsusaiga to keep him upright. He panted heavily as he beheld the incoming tentacles. He took a quick glance toward Logan and Kikyo. They were far enough away, so he nodded his head in decision. He stood, unsteadily, and lifted Tetsusaiga. He had only done this a few times, but he was confidant after having practiced with Kirara. He dodged blow after blow, waiting for the right moment with his energy and the energy in the puppet would converge and create the wind scar. Finally, the moment he had been hoping for.   
"There!" he screamed as he channeled the ultimate power of the Tetsusaiga, disintegrating the puppet.   
At the battlefield outside the village, the real Naraku frowned. The half demon had disposed of his puppet. No matter, Kikyo and Mesmero were still there and he had no doubts it would keep him busy and unable to help his friends. He faced the group that dared to fight against his power. The monk, the demon exterminator, the reincarnation, the fire cat, and others he had never seen before. One had skin was as dark as night and the other had hair that was vibrant like fire, yet strangely streaked in white. The latter he paid particular attention to. Her entire demeanor was darker than the others. Her lips were painted black and her eyes shadowed in a dark violet, which contrasted with the impossibly pale color of her skin. He smirked and decided he would watch that one. Without further hesitation, he waved his hand and his hoard of demons converged upon the small group.   
Kagome stood ready as demons charged the group. She and Storm took to the skies together, using their powers over weather to keep most of the demons at bay. Sesshomaru was surprised by this new power the young priestess showed. His keen ears picked up on the encouragements from Storm, and he knew the entrancing woman was the girl's teacher. He watched, as if under a spell, when Storm called forth cyclones and pouring rains, her silver hair floating in the hostile air and her eyes glowing a beautiful silver. It supremely surprised him as Kagome played the role of backup, calling the power of lightening to her aid.   
Sango and Miroku fought off the demons that made it close to their group by hand; Sango astride Kirara with her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and Miroku with his staff. He was prevented from using the wind tunnel because Naraku had unleashed a swarm of those poisonous demon bees. Rogue joined them, fighting off the demons with her bare hands. She was having the toughest time of all, scared of absorbing one of those disgusting creatures. Sango tossed Rogue her katana, seeing that the young woman was weapon less. She wondered what exactly Rogue's power was since she didn't seem to be using it. Rogue caught the katana and looked at it for a moment before using it as best as someone inexperienced can.   
Miroku cried out as he was sliced in the side. His staff clattered to the ground near Rogue. She quickly scooped it up and ran to give it back to him. But before she could reach him, a particularly large demon threw him against a far off tree. The monk lost consciousness. Rogue dodged some demons and fought others as she went to check on him.   
"Miroku! Miroku, are ya alright?!" she asked.   
She turned to see the battle, it was quickly going downhill for Sango since she and Miroku were out. Rogue knew she wasn't much help in this case. If only she could absorb some of Storm or Deluge's powers to help out. But that would mean one of them would have to stop their assault and that could prove deadly. Miroku stirred and looked up at her.   
"Rogue," he said, "Help me get to Lady Sango."   
"But you're hurt," she responded.   
"No matter. I must help her. I will use my wind tunnel, even if I die."   
"Die?!"   
"You see those insects? When I open my wind tunnel they will fly straight in and poison me. But if I don't we'll have too many demons to fight."   
Rogue furrowed her brow in thought. She looked at Miroku's beat up form.   
"I can take it better than you at the moment, Miroku."   
"I'm certain you can, but how do you intend to acquire a wind tunnel in the next few minutes?" he asked in good natured sarcasm.   
"You're askin' the right girl for once, I'm sorry," she said, taking off a glove and putting her finger to Miroku's head.   
Miroku grunted in shock and fell back to unconsciousness. Rogue's felt the new wind tunnel developing on her right hand. She quickly borrowed Miroku's prayer beads and wrapped it around her glove. The wind tunnel calmed and she ran into battle.   
Naraku saw this and his eyes narrowed. The red haired one had stolen the monk's kazaana? This was an interesting turn of events. He watched as Rogue stood in front of Sango and unleashed her wind tunnel. Everyone was shocked at this as the demons were pulled in, as well as the poisonous insects. Rogue grunted but held firm, taking in as many demons as possible, fighting the effects of the poison on her body.   
"Rogue!" Kagome called, "Rogue, stop!"   
"No! I can take it! This is what Miroku wanted, I can do it!"   
Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she started to feel lightheaded and weak. Still she kept going until the number of demons was considerably decreased. She then covered the wind tunnel with her glove and Miroku's prayer beads, falling to the ground in a dead faint. Her breathing was shallow and quick.   
Kagome flew to Rogue's side and checked her temperature and her hand. The wind tunnel was closing which meant the transfer was almost done and the real wind tunnel was not covered by the prayer beads. She quickly took Rogue to Miroku who was waking up. The monk retrieved his prayer beads and placed them over his wind tunnel just in time. He looked to the unconscious Rogue.   
"So...that was her power," he mumbled.   
Kagome nodded and rejoined the battle as Storm's backup. There were less demons to fight off now and the three of them: Storm, Deluge, and Sango, were doing well.   
Naraku frowned and waved Kohaku forward. The boy charged into battle, straight toward Sango. The young demon exterminator was conflicted, simply blocking her brother's attacks. Kagome threw Kohaku away from Sango with a strong blast of wind, just enough to give them space. She couldn't hurt Kohaku because of Sango. Sango shot Kagome a grateful look.   
Sesshomaru continued to watch the battle. He also had been shocked when the girl had taken on the monk's kazaana. However, his interest once again resumed on Storm. She was a powerful one. He could tell she wasn't a demon, nor was she a regular human. She held grace, power, and beauty. He smirked, watching her display of power as her visage finally showed an emotion, anger.   
Kagome closed her eyes in the middle of the battle, channeling her priestess powers. She determined that it was time for a field test. Pink energy glowed around her floating form and her eyes opened to show pink light. She extended her hand and bolts of pink laced lightening rushed at the hoard of demons. She had successfully merged her priestess energy with her mutant power. The purifying lightening crashed through many demons, destroying them effectively.   
Naraku could tell his defeat was imminent. He ordered the last of his hoard to attack the group and swept by Kohaku, stealing the jewel shard from the boys back. Sango cried out as her brother fell to the earth before her, dead once again. She cradled him in her lap, her shoulders shaking in pure rage at Naraku. Storm and Deluge continued to right off the demons. Miroku and Sesshomaru where only ones to see Naraku's approach. Sesshomaru did nothing, but Miroku stood up and held his staff ready.   
"Do you really think you stand a chance against me in your current state, monk?" Naraku asked with an evil smirk.   
Miroku clutched his injured side and held his staff in a defensive position. Naraku merely laughed and blasted Miroku back with a wave of miasma. The monk grunted and landed hard on the ground, rolling over a few times. When he looked up Naraku was gone, so was Rogue.   
"No! Rogue!" Miroku called out.   
Sesshomaru watched as Naraku took the one who could steal powers in his arms and flew off on a cloud of miasma. He wondered what the half demon planned to do with the human. The battle soon came to an end as all the demons were destroyed by Kagome's priestess power, Sango's boomerang, and Storm's power. The girls soon surrounded Miroku.   
"Naraku took Rogue," he said in english, "I couldn't stop him."   
"It's alright, Miroku. We're not placing the blame on you. You were injured," Storm replied.   
"Arigato," he whispered in Japanese.   
"Let's head back to the village and take care of your injuries, Miroku," Kagome insisted, "You too Sango."   
"Alright," Sango agreed, "I want to bury Kohaku as well."   
"We should try to find Rogue as soon as possible. If Naraku manages to take control of her it could be devastating with her power," Miroku voiced.   
"I agree," Sesshomaru spoke, revealing himself.   
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped, "How long have you been here."   
"I saw the entire battle," he replied, looking at Storm up close.   
Storm narrowed her eyes at him. She had seen him hiding as they battled for their lives. She had taken a dislike to him and was distrustful of his presence. She wished for once that she could speak Japanese so she could understand what was being said.   
Back at Naraku's castle, Kikyo was taking InuYasha and Logan both by herself. Mesmero had disappeared and left her alone. It didn't matter to her. She was strong enough, thanks to the Shikkon, to take them both and win. InuYasha was blown back. He clutched his bleeding bicep. That last arrow could have nearly impaled his arm, had he not been quick enough to dodge.   
Logan managed to weave and in and out of Kikyo's arrows and get closer to her. Kikyo's temper was flaring.   
"I don't care who you think I am," Logan began, "But I'm not your father and you have no reason to take out your petty problems on me!"   
"Petty problems?!" Kikyo sputtered.   
"From what I gather you should already be dead," Logan continued, having had a chance to hear Kikyo's story from InuYasha between dodging arrows, "I can help!"   
"Hah! Foolish man! I will kill you for the betrayal your past life inflicted on me! I will kill you both!"   
"Kikyo, please," InuYasha called to her, "Don't do this! You're alive again, you don't need to seek revenge!"   
"I live only because of my revenge," she snarled, "I can't believe I loved a whelp like you once."   
InuYasha's eyes watered, but he would not cry as he wanted. He had learned that emotions like that were weak. He would not be weak, not even for Kikyo. Kikyo kept her heated burgundy gaze on InuYasha, giving Logan room to move in closer. She was brought viciously back to reality as she felt her bow slice in half. She turned to stare into the face of the man who held her father's soul. She extended her hand and touched his shoulder, sending crackling crimson energy through him.   
Logan howled in pain and struggled to keep hold of himself in the midst of the pain. Flashes of memories from his prior life flashed before him. Kikyo, his daughter. He had left them on a lame excuse, not being man enough to accept his responsibilities. His eyes softened even as her power surged through his body causing unimaginable pain.   
"Ki-chan," he whispered, "I'm sorry...darling."   
Kikyo's eyes softened to a chocolatey brown in that instant, and then widened as she felt three warm metal claws pierce her chest. She made strangled noises of pain as her energy dwindled to nothing, the jewel fragment within her having been knocked out through her back. She felt the warmth of her blood flow over her bosom as his claws retracted from her flesh. She looked back at him them.   
"Why, daddy?"   
"I couldn't let my little girl live a life of vengeance, Ki-chan. I love you. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he spoke.   
Kikyo's eyes watered and tears flowed down her cheeks.   
"I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered, "I just..."   
"It's alright," Logan said, cradling her to his chest, "I know. Shhh...."   
InuYasha cried then. He feel to his knees and cried. Kikyo turned to him and smiled a sad smile.   
"I really did love you, InuYasha. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused," she breathed, "Kagome...loves you. And...I know you love her as well. Be happy...InuYasha."   
Kikyo's eyes closed, her heartbeat slowed to nothing, and her breath stopped. She had a calm serene look upon her face. Her skin rapidly turned pale and then with a strong gust of wind, it blew out of Logan's fingers like fine sand, her soul shining brilliantly and flying off toward Kagome. Not even her priestess robes remained. Logan closed his eyes, his memories of his past life, they were fading. He wanted to hang onto them, they were the only happy memories he had. He grasped at the fading wisps of memory in his mind, but he could not. He punched the ground in frustration.   
Kanna picked up the jewel fragment, fading back into the castle to wait for Naraku. She knew he was coming back, and with a guest. She silently walked to one of the servants who somehow knew what she wanted, and began preparing a room. Meanwhile, InuYasha and Logan composed themselves and left the castle. It was obvious they could not complete their mission for now. Logan once again made himself comfortable on InuYasha's back as they headed back to the village.   
Kagura helped to bandage Miroku as Kagome bandaged Sango. She frowned with every flinch from Miroku. And she had to restrain herself from slapping the monk unconscious for his attempt to grope her. Her lips formed a thin line as she felt a tug from Naraku. He was planning something horrible for Rogue. She knew it. She could only hope that Rogue was strong enough to survive it and come back to her friends.   
"Kagura, is something wrong?" Kagome asked.   
"It's...nothing," she said, forcing a smile.   
"I hope Lady Rogue is all right," Miroku spoke, "She took the poison in my place. For that I am in her debt."   
"I'm sure that whatever Naraku wanted with her, he needs her alive," Kagome said, "That may not be much comfort, but at least she'll be relatively safe. Right?"   
"With Naraku, you never know," Sango said quietly, still red eyed from her tears.   
They had buried Kohaku properly just outside the village. Sango was still heartbroken from her brother's death. She would never forgive Naraku for making her witness it twice.   
Suddenly, Kagome cried out. She clutched a hand over her chest. She'd seen it come at her rapidly, an orb of white. It hit her square in the chest, and went into her body. She could feel the change. She felt whole. Everyone was by her side when she came out of her disorientation.   
"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Sango asked.   
"Yeah, Kagome, are you okay?!" Shippo asked apprehensively.   
"I'm fine. But...Kikyo is dead," she whispered, looking up at Kaede.   
"Ay. I saw that part of your soul enter ye," she nodded, "May Kikyo rest in peace."   
Kagome smiled a sad smile. All of Kikyo's memories as she walked the earth with that part of Kagome's soul were merging into Kagome's mind. She wiped a tear from her eye and closed them tightly.   
"All her memories while she was here...all her emotions, I can feel them," she whispered.   
"What does this mean?" Miroku asked.   
"When a soul is reincarnated, it's memories of the past are locked away. However, since Kikyo was brought back by Urusae...her memories were activated in the soul once again. And when the soul returned to Kagome...it brought the memories with it as well," Kaede answered, "And it seems, it also increased Kagome's power."   
"And I know how to control it," Kagome answered in awe, "I know everything Kikyo knew. I...I feel so sorry for her. I never knew what kind of life she led until now. She was always so sad, so lonely. I understand."   
It was then that InuYasha and Logan arrived at the hut. Logan came in first, he didn't speak and merely sat in a corner. Kagome looked at him sadly.   
"She forgives you," Kagome whispered.   
Logan looked up at her in shock and realized what InuYasha had said was true. The soul that kept Kikyo alive had returned to Kagome. InuYasha sat next to Kagome and looked searchingly into her eyes. She looked back at him and smiled.   
InuYasha pulled her outside. He walked with her into the forest, leading her to the Goshinboku tree, then suddenly pulled her into a sweet embrace.   
"I heard that you have Kikyo's memories," he whispered, "I don't want you to hate me, Kagome."   
"I could never hate you, InuYasha," she replied, "I may have Kikyo's memories, but I'm still Kagome."   
"I know that," he replied, "You were never Kikyo. You two are different. I realized that a long time ago. And I..."   
He couldn't bring himself to say more and simply held Kagome in his arms.   
"I know," Kagome whispered, content to merely hug him in return. 


	14. Low Pressure Miasma

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Low Pressure Miasma**

Rogue rubbed her forehead as she awoke. Her green eyes took in the room she was in. It was dark and poorly lit with sporadic candles. She kneeled on the futon she had been lying on, and pushed back a stray strand of platinum hair. The room was somewhat damp and it sent chills up her spine. The futon was covered in soft cotton sheets that were dyed a deep scarlet, like blood. It was then she remembered what had happened. She had absorbed Miroku's power and succumbed to the poison of the insects. The question now was, where was she?   
Naraku watched the girl from the shadows of the room. The candles he lit were placed in a way to let her see, but enough to create shadows large enough to hide in. He slid out smoothly from a shadow behind Rogue. He watched as her head whipped around and she faced him, her emerald eyes widened in shock and surprise. She quickly stood into a fighting stance.   
"What do ya want with me?!" she demanded to know.   
"Your power is unlike any I have seen," Naraku responded smoothly, "You will join with me."   
"I don't think so, ya psycho! And if ya know so much about my power, then ya know that you can't touch me."   
"That is true, but if you knew anything of my power then you would know that it wouldn't matter. I can absorb you into my being."   
Rogue narrowed her eyes.   
"You're crazy! Do you have any idea how stupid it is to do this? You already have enough power. Believe me, trying to control more than you can handle isn't a piece of cake!"   
Naraku scoffed at her.   
"It would only make sense that a weak human like you wouldn't be able to control her own powers," he replied.   
"I can control my powers...," she began.   
"If that was true, why give me such a warning?" Naraku cut her off.   
Rogue growled and took a step toward him.   
"Fine then. You're so sure of yourself, then just try it. We'll see what happens," she said.   
Naraku smirked, enjoying the fire of challenge in her eyes. He immediately took his cue. His flesh burst toward her, intent on drawing her into his body. However, Rogue removed her gloves and managed to hold onto a tentacle. They both screamed as she absorbed part of his mind and abilities. Naraku pulled back from her, holding a hand over his rapidly beating demon heart. Rogue's knees went weak and she fell to the futon, out of breath.   
She groaned and screamed as Naraku's absorbed psyche struggled to take control of her from her mind. Naraku smirked and advanced on her while she was otherwise occupied. He shook his head and took a hold of her chin, forcing her to look up at him and at the same time, take in more of him. A thick cloud of miasma surrounded the two, making it difficult for Rogue to breathe.   
"No. I won't absorb you, woman. I have decided to give you the honor of being by my side instead, as my mate," he said maliciously.   
Both were in obvious pain, as Rogue continued to absorb Naraku due to his touch.   
"You bastard," she whispered.   
"Bitch," he growled as he forcefully kissed her and then pushed her head to the side.   
His canines lengthened to fangs and he pierced the flesh of her neck. Rogue screamed out in pain, trying desperately to push him off of her. As his tongue lapped up the crimson blood, she found her mind assaulted by Naraku's memories. It soon went fuzzy and black.   
Naraku held the unconscious Rogue in his arms, having also experienced a flood of her memories. He took out a tainted shard and pressed it into one of the piercings on her neck.   
"You will be the perfect mate, Rogue," he said, "The shard will ensure that you do exactly what I say. And my bond with you will help you gain the power that professor of yours tried to lock away."   
Naraku fell to his knees as his own exhaustion caught up to him. He laughed in triumph, however, as he touched Rogue's cheek with no consequence.   
"My bond with you makes me immune to your power," he whispered into her ear with an evil smirk, "I will be the only man to ever touch you."   
Rogue whimpered in her state of unconsciousness. The shard in her neck glowed crimson, the glow overtaking her body.   
Kanna walked in the forest, giving Naraku and his new mate some privacy he probably didn't care to have in the first place. She held her mirror at her side, her deathly white pallor in sharp contrast to the dusk of the day. She heard a shuffling to her right and recognized the tall man as Chronos. She said nothing as Mesmero also appeared before her. She made a move to use her mirror against them, but Mesmero delved into her mind before she could succeed. She dropped her mirror and it cracked as it hit the hard packed earth.   
"Retrieve the Shikkon shards," Mesmero commanded and watched as she turned to do such.   
Chronos rubbed his head in slight pain. Something about his situation here felt wrong. A light scratching of some memories began to surface. Mesmero turned to look at him and suddenly the pain flared before dying out, the ghost memories completely gone. Chronos shook his head.   
"Must have been my imagination," he thought.   
"His prolonged presence by my side is making it difficult for me to control him," Mesmero thought.   
Kanna slowly walked into Naraku's castle and toward his room. She slipped in quietly, thankful that he was still busy with his new mate. She picked up the shard fragment she had left for him and just as quietly left the castle. Naraku, meanwhile, sat next to Rogue. He concentrated his power into forcing the link between their minds wide open. He probed in her thoughts and mind, causing her pain. He didn't care. He found what he had been looking for, the psyches and powers of the others she had absorbed. One by one, he released those other personas. He pinned her down as she writhed in pain before him.   
"Relax and accept them as a part of you," Naraku commanded, "That is the only way to control them all, Rogue."   
Rogue heard him, even in the dark prison of her mind where she hid from him. He must know what he's talking about, right? She forced herself to relax and felt as the personalities, the powers, merged with her being. It felt like a hot rush. Her emerald eyes opened and she looked straight into his ruby orbs. Fleeting memories of people she once knew became ghosts in her mind. All she knew was her mate, Naraku, and her duty to help him gain the full Shikkon jewel.   
Kanna walked back toward Mesmero and placed the large jewel fragment in his palm. Mesmero smiled and nodded. He mentally commanded her to return to the castle and not leave it until he was gone. He would keep his hold on her until he and Chronos were far enough away. He added the fragment to the other shards he had gained and smirked as he realized he only had a handful of shards remaining to complete the jewel.   
Kagome sat on the porch of Kaede's hut, the next afternoon. She was thinking about Kikyo again. She felt sorry for the woman now, no longer angry at her for wanting to take InuYasha to hell. She was so caught up in Kikyo's memories that she failed to notice when Kagura sat next to her. It wasn't until Kagura touched her shoulder that Kagome came out of her daze.   
"Oh, Kagura-chan! I'm sorry, I must have been out of it," she smiled.   
"It's all right, Kagome-sama," Kagura replied, "I...I just wanted to warn you. Naraku has done something evil to Rogue. It feels as if...he thinks he's victorious."   
"Whatever it is, Kagura, I'm sure we'll win," Kagome smiled.   
"Be careful, Kagome," Kagura said before standing up and leaving.   
"I will. Hey, Kagura-chan?"   
"Yes?"   
"I was thinking of going to the hot springs not too far from here. Do you want to join me?"   
Kagura smiled, she'd never had a real friend.   
"I would like that."   
"Oh, and you're going without me?" Sango asked from behind the two, Kirara at her side.   
"Of course not, Sango-chan!" Kagome replied, spotting the approaching Storm, "Let's all go!"   
"A nice hot bath does sound tempting," Storm said with a smile.   
Inside the hut, Miroku thought he was in heaven; four beautiful maidens for him to spy on. Someone must be smiling on him. Unfortunately, someone was also glaring at him, InuYasha.   
"Take one step out of this hut, monk, and I'll rip off your reason for being a man," he threatened.   
Miroku gulped and raised his hands in an appeasing gesture, sweat dropping.   
"Of course not, InuYasha! What do you take me for?"   
"An idiot," InuYasha answered.   
Shippo laughed and continued to draw on the paper and crayons that Kagome had provided him with earlier.   
Logan was missing from the little group, having gone out into the forest to think and perhaps try to regain some of his lost memories, even one from his past life would be welcome. He was the first to note the approach of a foul smell that he recognized to come from the one called Naraku. Beside that smell was the Rogue's, intermingled with blood. His eyes widened and he ran back to the village, realizing what this meant. That bastard Naraku would pay for hurting the kid, that he promised himself.   
He burst into the hut to find only InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo. He snarled and InuYasha was quickly on guard.   
"What happened?" InuYasha asked.   
"It's Naraku. He's coming and he has Rogue," Logan replied.   
Miroku quickly stood, his lips a thin line.   
"We must go to the springs and tell the girls to get ready for another battle," Miroku said.   
"Hey, kid," Logan said, referring to Shippo, "Go tell the girls what's going on."   
"Right!" Shippo replied, running off to the springs.   
"I don't trust you for one second, Miroku," Logan said.   
Miroku sweat dropped and laughed nervously.   
InuYasha, Logan, and Miroku left the hut and ran toward the forest, hoping to head Naraku off. Meanwhile, Shippo ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He burst into the clearing where the hot spring was, panting.   
"Kagome! Naraku...coming....Rogue! Hurry!" he panted.   
Kagome quickly flew out of the water using winds to help dry herself and the other quickly. The women's teeth chattered in cold at the rapid form of drying, but none complained as they quickly dressed. Kagura was told to head back to the village with Shippo and stay safe. Kagome, Storm, and Sango headed out to battle. Storm and Deluge (Kagome) flew toward the men as Sango rode Kirara.   
The men skidded to a halt as Naraku emerged from the forest, Rogue at his side. They were all shocked, particularly Logan, when they beheld her. She wore a black kimono with green borders that was rather large for her frame, showing ample cleavage and pallid skin. Her lips seemed like polished onyx and her lavender rimmed, emerald orbs had a tinge of red fire. Her hair was pulled back in a style similar to Kagura's, the platinum locks forming a stripe down the middle. Her ears were adorned with an onyx and garnet rendition of Kagura's turquoise earrings. Her feet wore black sandals with green straps, revealing her toenails that were painted the same as her finger nails, an almost black red. What was most startling, was her lack of recognition and obvious hatred of them.   
Naraku smirked in triumph at seeing their shocked faces. He wrapped an arm around his mate's waist and she molded willingly to his side, shocking them more. It was then that the women arrived, receiving much the same shock as the men.   
"Rogue!" Storm called out.   
Rogue looked at the silver haired woman that called her name. She didn't recognize her and yet the woman dared to call her by name? Red lasers shot out from Rogue's eyes at Storm, who was pushed out of the way by Wolverine. They recognized what had occurred. Somehow, Naraku had released all the psyche's in Rogue's mind and she no longer knew who she really was.   
"That bastard released all the minds she absorbed," Wolverine growled.   
"This isn't good," Deluge replied.   
"You're telling me," Wolverine said, "Rogue, kid, snap out of it!"   
"I don't know who you are, but you will address me with respect," Rogue replied, "I am Lady Rogue, mate to Lord Naraku."   
"Mate?" InuYasha gasped, seeing the bite mark on her neck, "That bastard...he did take her!"   
Wolverine narrowed his eyes at the mark and growled like a feral animal. Some part of him had always seen Rogue as his. He always found himself so protective of her and to see her "claimed" by someone else was quickly making him angry, perhaps jealous. But he knew it was more anger, since she obviously had no choice in what had occurred.   
InuYasha gave Wolverine a quick side glance when he heard the growling. He could tell this wouldn't be pretty. His golden gaze fell upon the transformed Rogue as she stood beside Naraku, like she belonged there. When he heard Deluge gasp, he turned to her instead.   
"She has a jewel shard," Deluge whispered, "In the bite on her neck."   
"So that's how he's controlling her," Miroku surmised.   
"Very good, monk," Naraku replied, "But she follows me of her own accord."   
"No one controls me," Rogue added, pulling away from Naraku.   
"But you are being controlled," Deluge pleaded, "Naraku is using the jewel shard and his bond with you! I can sense it!"   
"No! Naraku is my mate! I am loyal to him and only him!! Die!!" Rogue screamed as she sent a powerful bolt of lightening at Deluge.   
"Kagome!" InuYasha called.   
Deluge countered the lightening with her own purified bolt. Rogue's lightening did not reach Deluge, but Deluge's purified lightening did hit Rogue and sent her flying back in pain. For a moment, some of Rogue's memories started to come back.   
"Kagome?" she asked in a whisper.   
However, Naraku's eyes flashed red and they were gone as quickly as they appeared.   
"She's still in there," Sango said, "Kagome, your purification powers seem to be the key in helping Rogue. We'll distract Naraku and Rogue, you concentrate on purifying her!"   
"Right!" Deluge replied.   
Wolverine also noticed that fact and heard the plan. He nodded and popped his claws out, charging at Naraku with a battle cry. However, Rogue blocked his way, using Jean's telekinetic powers to keep him in the air and squeeze him. He growled in pain. InuYasha came in as backup, sending an Iron Reamer Soul Stealer attack at Rogue. It hit it's mark, effectively causing her to lose concentration and drop Wolverine.   
Rogue stumbled back, but healed quickly from the attack, thanks to Logan's healing abilities. She screamed in outrage and winds picked up in a cyclone around her. Her kimono fluttered in the strong winds as they picked her up in the air. Lightening and thunder rumbled as rains poured over the earth. Rogue's eyes glowed white and she threw bolts of lightening and optic blasts at the group that dared to oppose her and her mate. The group was forced to dodge and retaliate as best as they could.   
Naraku watched as his mate took on his enemies for him. He would have taken the opportunity to steal the remaining shards from the reincarnated priestess, however, she now had powers and was impossible to reach. He contented himself with the pleasure of seeing the group fight off a close friend. The look of helplessness and sorrow that crossed their faces from time to time greatly amused him.   
Storm flew into the air and threw her own bolts of lightening at Rogue, who countered them more powerfully. The weather witch screamed and fell to the earth, to be caught by Miroku. InuYasha felt trapped, he couldn't use the Kaze no Kizu or he'd risk killing Rogue, but there wasn't much else he could do against her power. Wolverine felt much the same way, it seemed as if her powers were increased; he could bet it was because of the Shikkon shard in her neck.   
Mesmero watched from the distance. He couldn't have picked a better distraction. He and Chronos headed to the village where the shards of the jewel they had were leading them strongly. Somehow, Mesmero knew this meant that they had left their shards in the village. Soon the jewel would be complete and he would be able to free Apocalypse from his prison. Then the Age of Apocalypse would begin and the world would bow before his master. 


	15. Chilling Fog

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Chilling Fog**

Mesmero stood at the forest's edge. He didn't want to take the chance of being discovered for foolishly leaving his cover. He stretched his mind to reach a new pawn to bring him the shards of the Shikkon. He found what he was looking for, a young fox demon. He bade the boy to bring him the jewels. In Kaede's hut, Shippo heard the call of Mesmero. His eyes glazed over as he rummaged through Kagome's bag to retrieve the little glass bottle containing their shards. Kagura noticed and grabbed hold of his shoulder.   
"Shippo, what are you doing?"   
Shippo said nothing, but turned to her and unleashed an uncharacteristically strong fox fire attack. Kagura was thrown back in shock and pain. Shippo continued on toward the forest to give Mesmero the shards.   
Rogue was hovering in the air, amidst a formidable cyclone. She continued to attack her friends as Naraku watched in amusement. Wolverine tried to reach Rogue, using his claws on the ground to help pull himself forward. She noticed, however, and sent an optic blast his way. He was blown up and then back by the winds.   
"Rogue! You've got to stop this, kid! Don't you remember me?! Fight it, Rogue! Don't let that maniac control you!!" he screamed.   
Rogue's eyes lost their red fire for a split second as she fought to take control of herself. Naraku hindered her by using his bond to keep her conscious mind trapped in the dark abyss of her psyche.   
In Rogue's mind, the real Rogue was in a metal cage as those she had absorbed surrounded her. Their memories plagued her, caused her pain. She needed to get out of this prison that Naraku had forced her into. She could see what she was doing to her friends and she became more desperate to gain control. She banged on the cage and screamed in frustration. Naraku appeared in her mind with a malicious smirk.   
"You think you can get out of there with mere will?" he asked.   
"When I get out of here, Naraku, I'll kill you!" she vowed vehemently.   
Naraku's cold laugh echoes in the recesses of her mind.   
"You told me to accept the powers and make them a part of me...," she began, "And that's what I've done!"   
Optic blasts tore through the metal bars and Rogue flew out, banishing Naraku from her mind with a forceful mental shove. Naraku opened his ruby orbs and growled.   
In the air, Rogue lost her concentration and started to scream as all those she had absorbed tried to come to the surface. Without Naraku's control, her mind was chaos. She began to shape shift through the different people she'd absorbed. Her screams made the others' spines tingle. She held her head in her hands as she fell to her knees. Wolverine approached her and held her clothed shoulders.   
"Rogue," he spoke.   
"L-Logan...," she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.   
Suddenly, she convulsed and stifled a scream. Her hair turned black and wavy, she became taller, more masculine. Her kimono became a set of embroidered, navy and crimson haori and hakama. She turned ruby orbs up to him and laughed in a manner all too familiar to the InuYasha group. Rogue had become Naraku.   
"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Naraku whispered to himself.   
Rogue, as Naraku, immediately thrust her hand through Wolverine's torso, even his adamantium skeleton, and out the other side. Wolverine was in shock, blood poured from his mouth. Her power was incredible, was his final thought as he lost consciousness.   
"Logan!" Storm called out in anguish.   
"No," Deluge whispered.   
Rogue stood and laughed cruelly. Black miasma appeared around them all, causing them all to shield their noses quickly. Naraku was impressed with her display of his power. It gave him an insight as to how he looked to others. He grinned evilly.   
"Rogue, stop this!" Miroku called out, "Don't let Naraku win!"   
"It's no use, Miroku," InuYasha spoke, "She's absorbed Naraku's mind. She's the enemy now. We have no choice."   
"There must be another way," Sango pleaded.   
InuYasha grimly bared Tetsusaiga. He charged with a battle cry, only to meet Rogue's powerful miasma. Even through the debilitating fog, he managed to execute a Kaze no Kizu attack. Rogue clutched at her injuries that rapidly healed as she slowly stood up again. She narrowed her eyes at him and InuYasha collapsed in pain, holding his head from the powerful mental attack. She followed up by body slamming the defenseless half demon, sending him flying back and into Miroku. The two boys were temporarily out for the count.   
Storm then took up the offensive, throwing everything she had at Rogue. Enormous cyclones, hail, lightning, and rains assaulted Rogue from all sides. She countered them all. Sango, astride Kirara, hurled Hiraikotsu at Rogue as a diversionary tactic. Rogue threw it back using telekinesis. Sango was thrown off Kirara, and groaned in pain. Kirara flew to her mistress in worry.   
Deluge commanded the winds to carry the miasma away from the area. Rogue glared at her. Deluge wasted no time, however, using her seismic abilities to cause the ground beneath Rogue to break and catch her feet in the cracks. Rogue growled in outrage. Meanwhile, Deluge closed her eyes and concentrated her purification energy. She knew that it wasn't soon enough to try this, but Kaede had been training her for a purpose. She had to try it, it was the only way to save Rogue.   
In an instant, Deluge's eyes snapped open and trained upon Rogue. Putting all her purifying powers in line with her mutant powers, Kagome splayed her hand in the air at Rogue. Her azure orbs turned a light silvery lavender as a bolt of pure lightning rushed at the trapped Rogue, who tried to block it with her own lightning. For a few tense seconds, the two bolts of lightning squared off and Rogue lost her transformation. However, in a burst of energy, Kagome pushed Rogue's lightning back. The pure energy from Kagome hit Rogue fully, sending the young goth back with the intensity of the impact.   
The energy washed over Rogue and reached her tortured mind. Where there was chaos, it was now peace. Even as pain wracked her body, she felt relieved. A small smile graced her onyx lips as she drifted to unconsciousness. The mark from Naraku faded from her neck, signifying that the demon influence had been fully purged, and the Shikkon shard floated out of her body and to Deluge.   
However, in that instant, an orange flash stole the jewel away from the surprised Deluge. Heads turned toward where the orange blob had landed. Shippo, they all realized. Why would he take the jewel shard? And then, they saw him, Mesmero. Before anyone could do or think, Shippo handed the final shard to the mind bending mutant. Naraku watched with wide eyes as the jewel was finally completed. It glowed a beautiful pink light that suddenly went violet in malice. He laughed to himself, beholding the beauty that was the tainted, full Shikkon jewel.   
Mesmero was insanely happy with himself. He nodded to Chronos, who concentrated his powers and transported them back to the future in a flash of white light that blinded the onlookers. Shippo snapped out of his daze and looked around. Why was he here? And why was everyone starring at him?! Kagome fell to her knees in disbelief. Mesmero had completed the jewel and was gone back to the future! They had failed.   
Naraku was enraged. He had thought Mesmero would keep his part of the bargain, but it seemed the man had used him. Used him, Naraku! How dare that insolent human! When he found him, he would rip him to shreds, piece by blood piece. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku were in shock. Storm was by Wolverine's side, choosing to deal with his injuries first and this matter second.   
Rogue came to not too long after and held a hand to her head. She looked around and saw Wolverine. In an instant, she knew she had done this to him. It was a good thing he was already healing. Although she didn't know if his adamantium would hinder the healing process. She hoped he would forgive her. Her emerald orbs drifted to Naraku, her brief husband as it were. He looked back at her with disgust. She returned the sentiment and stood up, taking out the hair sticks that held her hair up and using them as darts at Naraku. He caught them and merely laughed at her futile attempts to hurt him.   
"We have to go back to the future and stop him!" Kagome suddenly said to InuYasha, and her friends from the future.   
"I agree," Storm said, "But Wolverine needs to recover from his injuries."   
"I'll be fine, Storm. Let's go, kid," he said.   
"The future?" Naraku asked, intrigued.   
All eyes snapped to the conniving half demon. Now they had to worry about him possibly going through the well, no doubt he would follow after Kagome's outburst. Sesshomaru, having arrived just before the Shikkon was completed, stepped out into the clearing. His golden eyes locked upon Storm's cerulean orbs. He unsheathed Tokijin and faced Naraku.   
"I will hinder this dirty half demon," he spoke, "Go, now."   
"You're actually going to help us?" InuYasha asked, in shock.   
"Do not question my actions, brother," Sesshomaru said, disdain evident in his use of the familiar term.   
"I will stay and help," Storm announced, "Kagome, take InuYasha, Rogue, and Wolverine with you. I'll be there as soon as I can."   
"But what if you can't get back?" Kagome asked.   
"We'll deal with that later. Just go! I'm counting on you, Kagome."   
Kagome nodded and she held onto Rogue as she flew toward the well. InuYasha had Logan on his back as he ran to the well. Meanwhile, Miroku, Sango, Storm, and Sesshomaru faced off against Naraku. Shippo had gone into hiding somewhere. Naraku looked to his opponents with a growl. This was not going the way he planned at all.   
Meanwhile, InuYasha, Kagome, Wolverine, and Rogue crossed the barrier between time and space. They quickly exited the well and found the professor had left the X-Jet at the shrine for them. They quickly started it up and left to America. Rogue sat in the seat near Logan and looked at him out of the corner of her eye every once in a while. Logan noticed and growled a bit.   
"What it is, Rogue?" he asked, in annoyance.   
"I'm sorry, Logan," she replied, "It's just...I'm sorry."   
"No need to be sorry, kid. You were practically possessed back there."   
Rogue smiled a little.   
"Cheer up," Logan continued, laying a hand on her shoulder without thinking.   
Surprisingly, nothing happened. Rogue's and Logan's eyes were huge at this revelation. Rogue shakily reached out a hand and touched Logan's cheek, nothing; absolutely nothing occurred. She screamed in joy and threw herself at Logan, who embraced her out of reflex. Kagome and InuYasha watched them from behind, although they soon had to break Rogue out it so that Logan could fly the plane better.   
"It must have been your purification powers, Kagome," InuYasha voiced.   
"Hai. I think it was. Although, I'm not sure if they really took away her power or if it just helped her to control it."   
Rogue heard and walked back to Kagome.   
"Thank you," she whispered with tears in her eyes.   
"You're welcome," Kagome replied as the young woman hugged her.   
InuYasha was becoming uncomfortable from all the touchy feely-ness of the situation and went up front to sit next to Logan, who greeted him with a sharp grunt.   
Back in the Sengoku Jidai, Storm was using all of her powers against Naraku. She wouldn't normally be doing this well, however, it helped to have Sesshomaru at her side. Sango and Miroku provided momentary assistance to either of them were it needed. Sesshomaru used Tokijin and his poison claws to attack Naraku. He was fast and vicious. Storm was taking the role of his setter (as in volleyball), she would use her powers to manipulate Naraku's movements and attacks so that Sesshomaru would then step in. They made a great team.   
Storm threw a bolt of lightning at Naraku and complimented it with large blocks of hail and ice. Naraku revealed his true form and thrust a pincer like appendage at her, cutting her side. Sesshomaru thrust the Tokijin through the offending appendage, cutting it off from Naraku's chimera body. He continued to defend the wounded Storm, taking the time to actually ask if she was far too injured to fight. Storm denied and took to the skies once again to provide the distraction Sesshomaru needed to widen his advantage. She had to admit to herself that even if he was a demon, he was an attractive one. And even if he held on a mask of indifference to the world, she could tell he was someone warm and caring inside. She'd seen it momentarily in his eyes and couldn't help but be drawn to the demon lord as he was so obviously drawn to her.   
Soon enough, Naraku had enough and with a growl of rage and frustration from his dimming energy, disappeared in a cloud of miasma. Sesshomaru watched the cowardly half demon escape and a snarl issued from his throat. Storm landed near him and took a few steps closer.   
"Thank you," she spoke regally.   
"It was my pleasure to come to the aid of a strong female," he replied smoothly.   
Storm raised a brow at the use of the word female as opposed to woman, but said nothing.   
"I am Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western lands. And you are?" he continued.   
"Ororo," she replied.   
"Ororo...it suits you," he smiled, "Ororo, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"   
"I am flattered, but I cannot. I have my duties in the future that I must attend to. And I cannot stay in the past, nor you stay in the future."   
"Then I shall wait for you," he replied.   
"Storm, you should go join Kagome in the future," Miroku spoke up, ending the conversation.   
"I'm going with you," Sesshomaru stated.   
"What?" Sango asked incredulous.   
"I wish to help," Sesshomaru stated, "If my idiot half brother can go to the future of this world and be of some help, then I know my help would be appreciated even more so."   
"Alright," Storm replied.   
"What?!" Miroku said, astonished.   
"He is powerful and a valuable ally, Miroku," she replied.   
Not waiting to see if he would follow, Storm took to the air and back to the well. Sesshomaru rapidly followed her on his cloud.   
"Do you even think the well will allow him through?" Sango asked.   
"There's no way of telling. It may not even let Storm through, "Miroku replied.   
Storm arrived at the well. She remembered how she and Rogue held onto Kagome to be sure they went through, even with the shards, and waited for Sesshomaru. She hoped that the well would allow her back home, since that is where she belonged. Sesshomaru arrived shortly, his cloud dissipating beneath him as he landed. He walked up to Storm, who offered him her hand.   
"You must hold onto me to be sure the well will let you pass," she said.   
Sesshomaru simply nodded, and ignored the offered hand in favor of holding onto her waist with his right arm. Storm felt herself blush lightly at the closeness where she would normally feel uncomfortable. She shook off the feelings he caused in her and she made a move to leap into the well. He read her motives and it seemed as if they had leapt in unison.   
The blue magic of the well enveloped them both, granting them safe passage into the future. Sesshomaru felt his stomach knot in slight anticipation of the unknown. However, his emotions never once showed on his regal face. His arm did, however, tighten perceptively around Storm's waist. She reassured him with a light squeeze of his hand as the magic faded. It was replaced by horrendous noises and smells that made him feel defensive in this new world. Storm wondered if she had done the right thing to bring someone from the past here; but then again, she remembered InuYasha was also from the past. She wasted no time pondering the issue, however, because they had no time to waste.   
"Can you fly us overseas?" she asked.   
"I am a demon lord," was his reply.   
"Alright. I'll show you the way," she said.   


* * *

  
**Theme for Rogue's battle: _Evanescence - Bring Me To Life _**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_   
_leading you down into my core_   
_where I've become so numb_   
_without a soul_   
_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_   
_until you find it there and lead it back home___

_(Wake me up)_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_(I can't wake up)_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_(Save me)_   
_call my name and save me from the dark_   
_(Wake me up)_   
_bid my blood to run_   
_(I can't wake up)_   
_before I come undone_   
_(Save me)_   
_save me from the nothing I've become___

_now that I know what I'm without_   
_you can't just leave me_   
_breathe into me and make me real_   
_bring me to life___

_(Wake me up)_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_(I can't wake up)_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_(Save me)_   
_call my name and save me from the dark_   
_(Wake me up)_   
_bid my blood to run_   
_(I can't wake up)_   
_before I come undone_   
_(Save me)_   
_save me from the nothing I've become_   
_(Bring me to life)_   
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_   
_(Bring me to life)_   
_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead___

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_   
_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_   
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_   
_got to open my eyes to everything_   
_without a thought without a voice without a soul_   
_don't let me die here_   
_there must be something more_   
_bring me to life___

_(Wake me up)_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_(I can't wake up)_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_(Save me)_   
_call my name and save me from the dark_   
_(Wake me up)_   
_bid my blood to run_   
_(I can't wake up)_   
_before I come undone_   
_(Save me)_   
_save me from the nothing I've become___

_(Bring me to life)_   
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_   
_(Bring me to life)_


	16. Sandstorm

**_A.N.: Sorry about the long delay with this chapter. I have been dealing with the assignments that have been thrust upon me by my professors this semester. I really should be doing some homework now, but I feel guilty about it. So I'm going to go ahead and write this chapter. I would like to thank my latest reviewers: Vorsith, Josie, Elyndewen Startree, Jupiter's Light, watergoddesskasey, Jakotsu-aniki, Fukai Mori no Owari-Nai Yume, AssassinReiX, SerinityRules, arrow-card, SurfAngel, pinkjingling, and DevilWench. Keep those reviews coming!_**

**Review responses:**   
**_Vorsith _**- I didn't misunderstand your review. I just lacked the time and will to update. Gomen nasai!   
**_Josie_** - Sango and Miroku can't go to the future without Kagome or someone from the future going with them.   
**_Fukai Mori no Owari-Nai Yume_** - I don't think they're a weird couple...but everyone's entitled to their opinions! 

* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Sandstorm**

Mesmero left Chronos unconscious in the desert, no longer needing him. He made his way toward the hidden shrine that kept his master prisoner. The sand of the desert pelted his cloak as harsh, hot winds assaulted him. The fully formed Shikkon jewel swirled black with malice in his tattooed hands. He felt its power call to him, call for him to possess the jewel himself, master be damned. However, his servitude to his master was far greater than his baser desires for power. He continued on until he reached the doorway to the shrine. He breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken him great pains and time to gather the full jewel and come back to his master. Now his work was culminating in the wondrous fulfillment he felt toward his master's impending release. 

His footsteps echoed in the room as he walked toward a pedestal. He picked up a golden scepter that was laying there and placed the jewel upon the tip of the scepter. The Shikkon fused with it, it's lavender and black glory, glowing a gorgeous crimson. Mesmero felt himself being lulled by its pull once again, but a sharp jab in his mind from his master released him from the tug of the jewel. He had a duty to perform, an incantation to recite that would utilize the jewel's power to open the last door. 

Thousands of miles away and closing, a sphere of brilliant light was streaking through the skies at an incredible rate. Within the orb was the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru, and his chosen mate, Storm. Storm felt strange. The second she had finished telling Sesshomaru where they would be going, the youkai lord had used his magic to transform them into a glowing orb of light. She felt warm and protected. And even though she was essentially light, she could see and hear everything. It was as if she was sharing Sesshomaru's very being while she was in the orb with him. You would think that her phobia of closed in spaces would be causing her fear, however, the orb did not seem like an enclosure. It was incredible. They were currently headed toward Egypt. The professor had contacted her a few minutes after they had appeared back in her time. He had told her of Mesmero's appearance in Egypt. They would have to find him and quickly.   
"I sense my half brother is nearby," Sesshomaru's voice echoed in her mind.   
"Where?" she asked.   
"We shall be catching up to him soon," was the reply. 

Several miles ahead of them, the Blackbird was heading in the same direction. Logan had changed course after receiving instructions from Charles. They were expecting the rest of the team to met up with them at preset coordinates in Egypt. Cyclops would be taking the rest of the team in the Velocity. Logan's shoulders were tense. InuYasha sat beside him, mirroring his stiffness and state of alert. Kagome and Rogue sat in the back. Kagome had urged Rogue to try to use her powers by thinking about it. The young goth had complied and they had, thus, learned that Kagome's purification had simply allowed Rogue control over her power. It was still a wonderful discovery. 

However, the girls would celebrate later. Now was not the time for such carefree banter. They had a mission to accomplish. They were no where near rested from the last battle with Naraku, however, if they allowed Mesmero to free Apocalypse, who knew what would occur. InuYasha stood up and walked back to the main cabin. He signaled to Rogue, who took his place next to Logan while he sat next to Kagome.   
"Kagome...," he began, "This fight...Logan says it's going to be harder than the battle with Naraku. I don't want you to get hurt, so I think you should stay out of it."   
"What? But Kaede said it would be me to defeat this Apocalypse," she protested.   
"She also said you would die!" InuYasha replied, angrily, "I don't want you fighting, wench! I won't allow you!"   
"You won't allow me?!" she argued, "Who are you to tell me what to do?!"   
"Someone who cares! Damnit, Kagome, I don't want you to get yourself killed!"   
Kagome looked at him in shock. He just said he cared for her right there. 

InuYasha ran a hand through his silver mane and sighed. He had to tell her, before he lost the chance. In all the time he and Kagome had been on their quest together, he had grown to care about the girl. And that caring became something that shocked him. He admitted to himself that those feelings of coldness that seeped into his spine whenever she got hurt and that warmth that flooded his soul when she smiled was only thing. It could be only one thing, love. He sighed in frustration at his inability to eloquently say this to her. But he was never good with flowery words. And Kagome did say she liked him as he was, so he plunged in like he would in any battle.   
"Kagome, I love you," he said, boldly. 

His golden orbs looked courageously into her own, now misting, sapphire spheres. Instead of any answer he could have predicted, Kagome simply hugged him and cried. He started to panic. Why was she crying?!   
"Kagome? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry..."   
"Shh. It's okay, InuYasha. It's just that...," she trailed off and started again, "I love you too, InuYasha."   
At her confession, her cheeks turned a delicious rosy hue and her dark lashes shyly dusted her cheeks. InuYasha smiled at her soft beauty and tilted her head up to look at him. Gold met Sapphire in a sparking of something that had been repressed for so long. Their lips met softly at first, then as hungrily as they had that night at the club that seemed ages ago. 

The moment was cut short, however, when a sphere of light broke through a window causing the cabin pressure to drop dramatically. Logan pounded a button in the cockpit that sealed a metal shutter over the window and the cabin pressure normalized. Meanwhile, the orb of light transformed into Sesshomaru and Storm. Logan got up and growled at Sesshomaru menacingly.   
"What were you trying to do, idiot?! You could have caused us to lose altitude and crash with a stunt like that!!"   
"You corrected the problem did you not?" Sesshomaru asked, stoically.   
Logan growled, but Ororo calmed him. She took her place in the cockpit by Logan while Rogue came back to the main cabin. 

With the moment ruined, Kagome sighed and urged Rogue to talk to Sesshomaru so she could stay with InuYasha. Sesshomaru was tense, watching Logan's every move. He caught the same look coming from Logan every once in a while and realized the wolf like mutant had an interest in the power absorber near him. He relaxed knowing that the mutant would try nothing with his intended mate since he had one of his own. 

Coming from a different direction all together, but still headed toward the same coordinates, was the Velocity. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, and Professor Xavier were the occupants of the craft. The Professor and Scott served as the pilots while the others sat in the back. Tension filled the Velocity as they neared the preset coordinates. Xavier broke the silence.   
"Storm and InuYasha's brother have met up with the Blackbird. We should all be arriving in a few hours. Let us hope it is in time."   
Kitty held Kurt's hand for reassurance. She felt a little nervous about this, as did he. Jean looked out the window, trying to keep a calm outlook. It wouldn't do to lose her composure when such an important battle was looming before them. 

Mesmero stood before the final door, scepter in hand. He chanted an ancient spell over and over as the jewel began to glow even more brightly. Both the jewel and door began to glow crimson as he continued to chant.   
"Oomo guey wai fai shui sao...oomo guey wai fai shui sao..." 


	17. Sandstorm Part 2

**A.N.: Sorry for the late update. Life happens and it's not exactly pleasant and keeps you from doing what you really want to do; especially school! So...sorry. And you may all thank Vorsith for leaving that review that kinda kicked me into this latest chapter. See? I listen to you all...**

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
by ElysianKiss 

last time on FWW... 

_ Mesmero stood before the final door, scepter in hand. He chanted an ancient spell over and over as the jewel began to glow even more brightly. Both the jewel and door began to glow crimson as he continued to chant._   
_ "Oomo guey wai fai shui sao...oomo guey wai fai shui sao..."_

**Sandstorm Part 2**

Mesmero felt the power of the jewel drawing from his very life force. He began to perspire heavily as he continued to chant. The final door began to shake tremendously, debris fell from the top of the door; but nothing happened. Mesmero could feel Apocalypse ordering him to try harder. It seemed the jewel was resisting his desires. But why was that? It's not like he was making a ridiculous wish, he just wanted to use the jewel's power. 

The Blackbird landed at the foot of a rocky structure, the Velocity soon joined it. The X-Men and Feudal group exited the aircraft and prepared to go in. It was decided that all would go in, to increase their chances in case Apocalypse were to be released. They levitated, flew, or teleported up to the mouth of the cave and went in. Before them stood Mesmero, he was outlined in a deep lavender aura. The Shikkon jewel was slowly turning blacker and blacker. The door was shaking and more debris was being dislodged from around the door. 

They quickly took action. Cyclops blasted the scepter from Mesmero's hand and Jean held him up in the air with her power. Mesmero struggled and the scepter on the floor shook and rattled, then flew back into his waiting hand. Mesmero laughed evilly and pointed the scepter at them all. Cyclops and Jean held their heads in pain, as did Sesshomaru and Shadowcat. InuYasha, Kagome, Professor Xavier, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Storm wondered what was going on. It became all too clear as Jean used her power upon Storm. The wind rider was thrown back to the wall of the cave. Sesshomaru lunged at InuYasha with his poisonous claws steaming green liquid. Shadowcat body slammed Rogue, and Cyclops blasted Wolverine and then Nightcrawler. Kagome and Professor Xavier saw this in shock. The Professor immediately began to try to battle Mesmero's control, but the jewel was giving the mutant amplified power. 

It seemed as though Mesmero was using the power of the jewel to both control his puppets and still force the door open, for it was shaking even harder than before and it slowly descended an inch. Kagome saw this and realized she was the only one not occupied at the moment. She threw a bolt of purifying energy at Mesmero and he dodged it, pointing the scepter at her. Kagome gasped in pain and fell to her knees. He was trying to gain control over her. She wouldn't let him! She wasn't some weak girl anymore! She was an X-Men and the protector of the Shikkon jewel! She wouldn't let him. 

Kagome slowly stood up, fighting the intensifying pain in her head. She held her hand out toward the scepter and concentrated. That jewel was once a part of her, perhaps it would heed her call. Her body gained a faint pink aura of pure energy. The jewel's blackness began to lighten. Mesmero roared in outrage. The evil within the jewel had completely taken over his mind and he knew only the rage of the demons within the Shikkon. Kagome's aura brightened and the jewel began to melt the gold around it. Mesmero turned his attention to Rogue. 

The young goth took a hit to her midsection from Shadowcat, when suddenly she realized Kitty wasn't attacking her anymore. In that one instant of realization, she looked up to see Mesmero staring straight at her. She fell to her knees in pain as her mind was taken over once again. Why can't a girl have a break?! That was her last thought before her mind was locked away as her body fell to the commands of Mesmero. She ran at Kagome and tried to absorb her power. Kagome realized what Mesmero had done and dodged the attack. The two girls fought hand to hand as Mesmero concentrated upon the door once again. 

The Professor had realized he could not attack Mesmero's mind directly, so he was working on freeing his students one at a time. His brow glistened with perspiration. Mesmero's hold was stronger than ever before, and he knew it was because of the jewel. With a gasp, he retreated from Jean's mind. Jean fell to her knees and held her aching head. She gave the Professor a small smile of gratitude as did Storm. With one student freed, Xavier then took on the arduous task to free another. He just hoped his current exhaustion wouldn't impede his work. It had taken so much just to free Jean.   
"I'll help, Professor," Jean offered.   
"No, Jean. It's too much for you," Xavier replied.   
"But you can't do this alone, Professor," Jean reasoned.   
"I must." 

Kagome threw Rogue back with a large bolt of lightening. Rogue's head hit the rocky wall and she fell, unconscious. Kagome immediately went to her side to make sure she was all right. No matter what, Rogue was still a friend. Xavier retreated from Rogue's mind just in time. He hoped the teen would be fine when she awoke. 

Meanwhile, InuYasha and Sesshomaru had taken their fight outside. The two demons were battling like never before. InuYasha was forced to draw Tetsusaiga on his brother. He grimaced when he saw the red bleed into Sesshomaru's vacant eyes. This battle would prove to be unlike any he had ever faced. Sesshomaru practically flew at his brother with his speed, his sharp claws dripping with green poison. His demon blood was flowing hotly through his veins, calling for him to transform and kill the insolent whelp that dared to think he could fight against the demon lord of the west. Yet, he could feel something wasn't right. Why was he fighting InuYasha? There was something out of place, yet he could not stop his own actions. He could not stop the sudden surge of rage in his blood. It was such an exhilarating feeling really. The feel of the demon blood pumping through his heart at an accelerated rate, the tight coiling of his muscles, the winds of his power caressing him, it was a sublime seduction for the demon lord. And he simply did not want to stop the sensation. 

Wolverine and Cyclops were fighting hand to hand. The veteran was trying his hardest not to hurt his student too bad, but he knew he couldn't really hold back. Hitting the teen in the gut with enough power to render him breathless, he gave the signal to Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler teleported behind Cyclops and managed to finally get a hold of the boy. He struggled to hand on tight as Cyclops tried to shake him off. He quickly teleported outside, about 12 feet off the ground and let Cyclops go. He then quickly teleported back into the cave so he too wouldn't fall. Cyclops fell to the hard ground, the wind being knocked out of him. He groaned and struggled to stand. His head ached, but he knew what had happened. He rushed to make it back to the cave, but his sudden clarity only lasted so long. His eyes were once again vacant as he headed back to do Mesmero's bidding. 

Kagome once again turned her attention to Mesmero and retrieving the jewel. The door had descended two more feet in the time it had taken her to disable Rogue. A blinding light was spilling from from the increasing gap in the door. Kagome flew at Mesmero top speed. The mutant stared at her hard and Kagome collapsed in great mental pain. She cried out and held her head. Xavier used his abilities to shield Kagome, taking the brunt of the pain himself. He panted in pain as Mesmero stopped the assault. Wolverine lunged at Mesmero with claws outstretched. The mutant simply gave Wolverine the same treatment as Kagome. Wolverine stood in place, grunting as he held his head. He took painful steps toward Mesmero, trying desperately to stop him despite the pain. 

Cyclops entered the cave once gain, and Mesmero turned his full attention to the door and as it swiftly and smoothly slid all the way down, receding into the floor inch by inch. With his attention fully on this task, those under his control were freed. They all watched in silent horror, knowing they could not stop it. Sesshomaru and InuYasha burst into the cave at once, sporting cuts and blood. InuYasha cursed as he saw the door only lacked a few inches to be completely opened. Sesshomaru growled. This couldn't be it. They couldn't have failed. Apocalypse could not be free.   
"It seems as though we are too late," Sesshomaru growled, "Prepare yourself, little brother, this promises to be a hard battle."   
"No shit," InuYasha muttered.   
"This can't be happening," Kagome whispered, having given up on gaining the jewel at this point, "How could we lose?"   
"We haven't lost yet, kid," Wolverine spoke, "We just have another battle now." 


	18. Sandstorm Part 3

**_A.N.: Boy this chapter didn't turn out at all like I had planned. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. Again, I really should be doing my homework, but some people... *cough*vorsith*cough* are quite persuasive. And one of my reviewers, Umi, apparently wants to be inserted into this fic. So I'll leave it to you guys. Vote now if you want her character to make a cameo appearance in the last chapter of "Feudal Weather Witch" or not. That's all for now! ~ElysianKiss_**

* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
by ElysianKiss

_last time on FWW...___

_ "It seems as though we are too late," Sesshomaru growled, "Prepare yourself, little brother, this promises to be a hard battle."_   
_ "No shit," InuYasha muttered._   
_ "This can't be happening," Kagome whispered, having given up on gaining the jewel at this point, "How could we lose?"_   
_ "We haven't lost yet, kid," Wolverine spoke, "We just have another battle now."___

**Sandstorm Part 3**

The door finishes its descent, settling with an echo. Mesmero immediately turns to Rogue, pointing the scepter at her while he fixates his power over her mind. Rogue struggles and the Professor tries to help her fight off Mesmero's hold, but the power of the tainted jewel proves to be more than enough to make Mesmero far more powerful than Xavier. InuYasha rushes at Mesmero, fully intent on ripping the mutant to shreds for all he's done. However, he is stopped by power of the jewel that has created a dark shield around Mesmero and Rogue. 

"Rogue! You have to fight this!" Kagome calls out, "Don't let him take control of you like Naraku did!"   
Rogue, however, continues into the passageway.   
"She may not have absorbed the powers of these mutants, but I know she absorbed Naraku's power. And that will be enough to replenish Lord Apocalypse," Mesmero thinks.   
Rogue's boots click against the stone floor as she walks toward the sarcophagus, oblivious to her friends and team mates calling her. Her blank eyes face forward, eerily. Even as she draws closer to the sleeping Apocalypse, Sesshomaru uses Tokijin against the barrier. Cyclops aids him with optic blasts as Storm and Kagome pool their electrical energies against it. At last, Rogue stands at the side of the sleeping mutant. 

Apocalypse's eyes snap open and immediately lock onto Rogue. He takes her hand in his and pulls the powers of Naraku and Miroku from her. Renewed, the ancient Egyptian mutant leaves Rogue unconscious as he floats out from whence she came. Everyone settles down as he floats forth. Mesmero bows low before him.   
"Lord Apocalypse...," he says, reverently.   
Apocalypse extends his hand and Mesmero hands him the scepter. Apocalypse raises his hand and curls it into a fist. Mesmero's eyes widen in shock and surprise as he seemingly disintegrates in a burst of light. 

All but Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Wolverine gasp at this action.   
"X-Men, pull back," Xavier commands, "We must retreat."   
The X-Men, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kagome all begin to retreat. Apocalypse turns toward them, his face set as if to say 'Do you really think I'll let you get away?'. Xavier wheels himself before his "children".   
"Go, now!" he commands.   
"But Professor," Jean begins.   
"Don't argue with me, Jean! Get Rogue and go!" Xavier commands once again, using his powers against Apocalypse.   
Sesshomaru favors Xavier with a look of respect before rushing around Apocalypse to retrieve Rogue with his demon speed. He then leaves with the younger X-Men. Storm lingers at the entry to see Xavier trying to battle Apocalypse mind-to-mind. 

Suddenly, Xavier screams and lights start to swirl around him as they did with Mesmero.   
"No!" Storm screams, immediately attacking Apocalypse to prevent him from harming Xavier.   
Sesshomaru turns at her voice, rushing back into the cavern. InuYasha and Wolverine follow him. Kagome and Jean keep the others from doing the same. The two women usher them all into their respective aircraft. Storm hails Apocalypse with electrical energies in her desperation to save Xavier. She feels true fear in the instant that her own energy is thrown back at her, then pain as both she and Xavier begin to glow and then disappear. 

Sesshomaru feels his heart tighten dramatically at the death of his intended mate. He howls in agony and anger, his eyes bleeding red. Before he can attack, he finds himself being pulled back by InuYasha and Wolverine. He struggles against their hold, but the two put all of their strength into holding him back and pulling him away toward the waiting aircraft. Soon, however, Wolverine is left with no choice. He punches Sesshomaru in the temple, rendering the demon lord unconscious.   
"Let's go, kid," he says to InuYasha, holding Sesshomaru piggy back.   
InuYasha nods grimly, glad that Kagome and the others are safe at least. InuYasha smells the salt of tears and tang of fear as he enters the Blackbird. Kagome comforts Jean as best as she can. Both young women shed tears, Jean more than Kagome. The Velocity lifts off just seconds after Wolverine enters with Sesshomaru. 

In the Velocity, Cyclops' knuckles are impossibly white from his death grip on the controls. His visor glows red in his rage against Apocalypse. He saw that InuYasha and Wolverine had only brought back Sesshomaru. And that could only mean they had lost Xavier and Storm. This did not bode well for them at all. Apocalypse was far too powerful for them. He wondered how they would ever defeat him. In the back of the Velocity, Rogue hugs her knees to her chest. Tears shed from her eyes.   
"Why can't they just leave me alone?" she thinks, "Every bad guy just wants to use me for my power. I can't take this anymore."   
She looks up as a hand comes to rest on her shoulder. Her green eyes meet the deep brown of Logan's. He sits next to her, offering silent support. She smiles through her tears and Logan can't help but wipe her cheeks dry with his leather covered thumbs. He pulls her into a warm embrace at his side and she sighs, falling into a troubled slumber. 

Kagome seeks her own comfort from InuYasha. The half demon awkwardly hugs her.   
"He sacrificed himself so that we could get away," she whispers.   
"Yes. He has honor, Kagome," InuYasha replies.   
"Where's Storm?" Jean asks, recovering from her sobs.   
"She's gone," InuYasha replies, "She tried to save the Professor and Apocalypse killed her too."   
Jean gasps and a new river of tears spill from her eyes to her puffy cheeks. She covers her mouth and runs to the onboard rest room to relieve herself of her earlier meal.   
"How could this happen, InuYasha? We weren't strong enough..."   
"Then we'll get stronger, Kagome. We'll defeat Apocalypse and avenge the Professor and Storm."   
He embraces her firmly to his chest, forcing her head to rest on his shoulder. Kagome takes a shaky breath and buries her face in his neck.   
"I'm scared, InuYasha."   
"I'm here for you, Kagome. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." 

Hours later finds the whole group back at the institute. Sesshomaru groans in pain as he finally awakes in the medical bay. He sits upright slowly, taking in his surroundings. Wolverine comes into the room.   
"Where am I? And why did you dare to knock me unconscious?!"   
"You're at the institute. And you had to be stopped before Apocalypse could do the same to you."   
Sesshomaru sits quietly, pondering about his situation.   
"He dared to harm my intended mate. I cannot simply stand aside and allow him to do this. Apocalypse must pay for his transgressions," Sesshomaru declares.   
Wolverine nods in agreement.   
"He will. But all of us need all the help we can get Sesshomaru. And we're each other's best shot right now."   
"They are weak."   
"Then help them."   
"You wish for I, Sesshomaru, to train this humans?"   
"You love a human don't you?"   
Sesshomaru frowns.   
"So be it. I will train them, but they had better be willing to endure the pain."   
"I'll let them know," Wolverine nods, "And Sesshomaru...for what it's worth, I'm sorry you lost Storm. I know how I would feel if...."   
Sesshomaru smirks at him.   
"Then we understand each other." 

Kagome sits outside on a bench, Kurt comes to sit beside her.   
"Kagome, what happened back there? What did Apocalypse do with the Professor and Storm? Wolverine won't tell any of us and neither will anyone else."   
"They're gone. Apocalypse killed them," she whispers.   
Kurt's eyes widen in shock.   
"No...it can't be!" he says, standing up.   
Kagome looks up at him with teary eyes.   
"I'm sorry, Kurt. If I hadn't broken the jewel in the first place then none of this would have happened. It's all my fault."   
"No, it's not your fault, Kagome," Kitty says from behind them, "The jewel breaking was an accident. And you didn't make Mesmero go to the past to get the jewel either. None of this is your fault."   
Kitty hugs Kagome.   
"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to make you feel responsible. Kitty is right. It's not your fault."   
"Thanks, guys." 

Scott knocks on Jean's door and a muffled "come in" is his reply. He opens the door and steps into the room, closing it behind him. Jean looks up at him from her sitting position at the foot of her bed. Tissues are piled up in a trash can by her side and her eyes are puffy and red. Scott covers the length of space between them in no time and comfort her in a warm embrace. Jean sobs and clutches onto him.   
"Oh, Scott. I just can't believe this happened."   
"It's all right, Jean. It'll be all right. I promise we'll put a stop to this."   
"What if we can't, Scott? He's too powerful!"   
"Don't think like that!" he snaps, then whispers, "Don't think like that...we'll become stronger. Sesshomaru is holding training sessions in the danger room. It'll help all of us, Jean. It won't be easy...but I think with his and InuYasha and Kagome's help, we can defeat Apocalypse."   
Scott smoothes a stray strand of hair from her cheek and presses his forehead to hers.   
"Oh, I hope you're right, Scott. I really do," she responds.   
She gasps as he tilts her head up toward his and kisses her softly on the lips. He then stands up with a small smile and leaves the room. Jean touches her lips in wonder and laughs lightly.   
"Of all the times to kiss me, Scott Summers. When I look my worst!" 

InuYasha sits in a sturdy tree behind the institute. He turns when he hears the crunching of leaves and twigs. His nose alerts him to Kagome's arrival before his eyes do.   
"InuYasha," Kagome calls, quietly.   
"Kagome," he replies, holding out a hand for her.   
Kagome takes the hand and he pulls her up to sit in front of him. She blushes at her place between his thighs.   
"Kagome, earlier today...when Sesshomaru lost Storm.... It made me think about how I would feel if I lost you."   
"InuYasha..."   
"Please, let me continue. It was worse than the time you foolishly tried to fight against Sesshomaru. I was scared, Kagome. I was scared that I would lose you again. I can't stand feeling this way, so helpless. Kagome, I can't stop you from fighting against Apocalypse. I know that. Only you have the power to call upon the jewel and defeat him according to Kaede's vision. But I..."   
"InuYasha," Kagome whispers, turning to look at him, "I'll be fine. I have you to protect me. And I trust you with my life."   
InuYasha looks at Kagome intensely, his amber orbs clashing against her sapphire. Kagome smiles and turns around completely, straddling the branch.   
"You trust me that much?"   
"Yes," she replies, with no hesitation, "If I didn't trust you, how could I love you?"   
InuYasha smirks.   
"Because I'm so devilishly handsome?"   
Kagome playfully slaps his chest and InuYasha grabs her hand, holding it there. He leans forward and kisses her soundly on the lips.   
"Remember you promised to stay by my side forever, Kagome. Don't you dare break that promise."   
"I won't." 


	19. Approaching Storm

**A.N.:**   
**_Vorsith: _**For the love of Pecan Pie!!! *cries... lightbulb!* Oh, Vorsith? I have someone who'd like to talk to you. *Grandpa Higurashi comes into the room* Mr. Higurashi! Vorsith here would love to hear about ancient legends! I'll leave you two to get acquainted. *snickers as she slips away to type the next chapter* Really, I'm just teasing. I love your reviews, Vorsith! Just gimme some time! Five days between chapters at the very least!**__**

**_Elyndewen Startree: _**a) just the three, b) as close as I can get it, and c) definitely**__**

**_depressed-girl001: _**I'm planning for 6 chapters after this one.**__**

**_Umi Mikazuki: _**Looks like you get your cameo. But I'm making a few changes as is my right as author. You'll be surprised. 

**_Jakotsu-aniki:_** They didn't _really_ die.... 

**_Suzuko, Jupiter's Light and AssassinReiX_**: Thanx! ^-^   


* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
by ElysianKiss 

**Approaching Storm**

Scott turns on the television as he sits down for breakfast. He practically spits out his coffee at what was on the early morning news. This wasn't good, at all.   
"....And in other news, a mysterious dome has appeared in Egypt seemingly overnight. The Egyptian government is baffled by it's appearance. Already, the military in Egypt have begun observing the dome for any sort of hostile intentions. It is believed that this may be the first true alien encounter...."   
"Logan! Jean!" Scott calls.   
"Scott? Scott, what is it?" Jean's telepathic response comes.   
"It's Apocalypse," he replies, relaying all he heard to her. 

It doesn't take long for the entire mansion to be alerted of the matter. Sesshomaru stands from his seat and regards the younger X-Men stoically.   
"Your training with me begins now. If you are not ready, then do not bother to waste this Sesshomaru's time with your pathetic presence."   
He glides gracefully toward the elevator, heading toward the Danger room. Scott raises a brow in surprise.   
"Oh man! And I thought Wolverine was bad!" Kurt whines.   
"Well, what are you kids waitin' for? And invitation?" Logan asks, "You better get down to the Danger room and quick. Sesshomaru's temper is not somethin' you wanna mess with, right InuYasha?"   
"Keh! I'd run if I were you," InuYasha replies.   
The X-Men's eyes widen and they quickly run, knowing each of them is expected to learn from the demon lord.   
"You two are horrible," Kagome speaks up.   
"Did you think that excludes you, Kagome?" InuYasha smirks.   
"Huh?! You're kidding right?"   
"Nope. You'd better hurry, kid," Logan smirks as well.   
Kagome's eyes widen.   
"But...SESSHOMARU!!"   
"That's why you should hurry," InuYasha responds.   
Kagome gasps and takes off in a burst of speed that leaves InuYasha and Wolverine with raised eyebrows. 

Elsewhere and several days later, a man in a crimson suit and striking platinum hair sits before a large monitor. His hands form an inverted V before his lips. Deep lines of worry mar the space between his brows at what he's witnessing. Already the military of Egypt had tried to bomb the dome, only to be defeated by the power of Apocalypse.   
"Something must be done," he thinks.   
Magneto knows this was to be a battle between the higher evolutionaries, as he likes to term himself. He prepares himself to face Apocalypse, creating an orb of metal as his form of transport. 

The Blackbird lands softly by the dome. Beast had suggested they at least try to get some information about it. The military there seemed hesitant to allow them access since they were mutants. However, they were allowed some time to take their readings. Yet, even in that time, they could find nothing because their efforts were thwarted by the power of the dome. Beast had to remind everyone to make sure they were not making any hostile moves. But his efforts were in vain as the metallic orb of Magneto came into view.   
"Oh no, just what we need," Beast mutters.   
"Magneto," Wolverine hisses.   
"Who is this Magneto?" Sesshomaru asks.   
"Long story, Sesshomaru," Wolverine replies.   
"Then perhaps it is best you inform me when we return to the mansion."   
"Here's a quick version for ya, Sesshomaru," InuYasha butted in, "Magneto is Xavier's ex-best friend and now enemy. He's one powerful mutant and very aggressive. Which means him being here is not a good thing."   
"It figures it would take someone simple to say it simply," Sesshomaru smirks.   
InuYasha growls at his elder brother.   
"Not now, you two!" Kagome scolds, "Magneto is attacking!" 

Sure enough, they turned to witness Magneto hurling huge chunks of metal at the dome. They also saw incoming satellites that exploded greatly upon impact with the dome. This, however, only served to irritate Apocalypse into coming out of the dome. The great mutant calmly raised a hand and soon Magneto had disappeared in the same burst of light as the other before him. His surprised scream echoed even as Apocalypse sank back into the protection of the dome. The X-Men and others were left astonished at the display of pure power. 

In another corner of the globe, the unthinkable is happening. A shaky hand signs a paper, regretfully. Did they really have no other choice but this? A triumphant smirk awaits the man as he looks up. There should have been more choices! An eye narrows from the corner of the room. The owner of the single eye leaves, knowing whom he must visit and why. Perhaps they could be of better assistance than his own superiors. 

By this time, the X-Men and InuYasha group are back at the mansion, trying to formulate the plan to stop the evil mutant. This time it's Kurt who turns on the television.   
"Yet another dome has appeared, this time in China. Scientists are baffled by the domes and cannot come to agreement on their origin or source of power. World governments are reacting by the immediate build up of military power. The United States' army has gone over seas to aid China in their efforts to eradicate the dome..."   
"Another one?" Kurt asks.   
"This is, like, getting really overwhelming," Kitty responds.   
"We can't lose hope," Kagome speaks up, "No matter what. We need to get stronger and I'm sure we'll defeat him. Everyone has a weakness!"   
"Yes, and all we have to do is expose it and use it to our advantage," Scott adds. 

~*/|\*~ 

_ Feudal Japan...._

"Miroku! Watch out!" Sango warns as a tentacle slices through the air toward the monk.   
Miroku leaps out of the way, already breathing hard from the battle. His robes are torn and his face is smudged with dirt and blood. He spares a quick glance at Sango who is only marginally better off. It didn't take long for Naraku to realize that InuYasha and Kagome were gone. And to top Naraku's cake, Sesshomaru was also gone. The evil half demon only had to contend with two puny humans. He was ecstatically happy, which was a very bad thing when coupled with his demonic insanity. 

Naraku continued to toy with the silly humans. Certainly, he was weakened from his loss of the jewel. But he was still far superior in power to the monk and slayer. His sharp eyes pick out a tuff of orange fur, hiding in the bushes. His evil smirk turns into an all out insane grin. His eyes flash crimson as a particularly sharp tentacle buries itself in the bushes, flushing out the small fox demon. 

Shippo jumps out of the bushes to avoid the tentacle with a pronounced 'eep!' spewing from his mouth. His eyes widen in fear and shock as they see Naraku's attention on him. He begins to quiver in fear, where was Kagome?! Where was InuYasha?! He wanted more than anything for that annoying dog demon to be back there, barking at him and protecting him. But he was practically alone. Sango and Miroku were otherwise occupied. Kirara was helping Sango. And he? He was alone and very vulnerable to Naraku's attack. He barely had time to register the sharp tentacle as it flew at him. He dimly heard a feminine scream before he felt the collision of a body on top of him. His little green eyes popped open as he realized that Sango had saved him. She had made it in time to take the blow meant for him. 

The demon exterminator struggled to catch her breath as her life blood poured from her abdominal wound. She could never forgive herself if anything happened to Shippo while Kagome was away. She knew how much like a son he was to the young priestess. She coughs, tasting the bitter, metallic tang of her blood. Her once ivory teeth are adorned with ruby liquid that drips out of the corner of her lips. Blackness and icy cold want to claim her. She is too tired. Her lids are so heavy. Surely a little rest isn't bad, is it? Yes, she would sleep. She needed sleep. She embraced it. 

Miroku screams out her name in shock. She couldn't be dead! He wouldn't allow it! He..she...they were supposed to get married and have children. That was his dream. No, Naraku wouldn't not take that from him as well. He charges at the half demon alone, uncovering his air void in his desperation. The void begins to pull in everything it is directed at, including Naraku's poisonous insects. But Miroku doesn't care, he cares only to protect Sango. Even through the biting pain, he persists. Naraku could see the desperation in the monk's eyes. He knew the monk would not stop until he, Naraku, was sucked into the void. He opted to allow them reprieve. He knew he could kill them at any time now. With a final smirk, Naraku disappears in a veil of charcoal miasma. 

Miroku collapses and painfully drags himself next to Sango.   
"Sango? Sango, please, can you hear me?" he rasps.   
Sango does not stir from her deep slumber. Miroku struggles to push the slayer off of Shippo who is struggling to breath. The little kit immediately stands up, a worried look on his face.   
"It's my fault," Shippo whispers.   
"No, Shippo," Miroku replies, hoarsely, "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what Naraku has done."   
Soon, Miroku's energy depletes. Shippo panics momentarily and then makes a run for the village. He would get help. He wouldn't let any of his new family die! 

Shippo runs, the wind whipping through his hair and ripping it out of his ponytail. His orange locks flutter in the wind as he picks up speed, driven by his own desperation to save them. As he runs by, leaves and other small materials are blown away as if by a cyclone. Demonic powers long hidden by his childish demeanor begin to surge through his veins, bidding him faster. His eyes flash a dangerous crimson. He feels himself at the precipice of his first transformation to his true demon state. His face elongates and his hands and feet move together on the ground as his body becomes more toned and muscular. Fur covers the length of him, a glorious orange carpet that glistens in the sunlight. Shippo the fox demon, in his full demon glory, bounds through the forest with only one goal in mind; save Sango and Miroku. He must bring Kaede and some villagers to them and save them at all costs. 


	20. Raging Winds

_Review Responses_   
**_Elyndewen Startree: _**We all have fluff desires, my dear. ^-^   
**_Vorsith:_** I didn't know I paid Grandpa Higurashi...that's not in the contract.... LOL That didn't sound perverted until you pointed it out that way. You're a riot, ya know? Anyway... *hands Vorsith an ice-cream sandwich* you've been very good. And I thank you for the time to get my assignments done, although I still have one more left. Thankfully, I only have two finals left next week and I'm outie! Yes, that's right! I'm graduating with a Bachelors in Business Administration - Information Systems Management. And I bet you thought I was an English major...   
**_Dust'in:_** Um...that's not really in my plans and I don't think it would fit with the direction I'm taking this story. But thanks for the input.   
**_Jakotsu-aniki:_** Shippo's powers...hmn...I haven't really thought of that. O.O; Must come up with super kewl powers for young Shippo. The force is strong in that one...   
**_pinkjingling, Jupiter's Light, AssassinReiX, DaRkAnGeL282, loveyaa:_** Thanx for the reviews! Love you all!   
**_jammies2000: _**I'm so embarassed! I meant to type Jean, but for some odd reason I was thinking Storm. It must be that I was thinking ahead to other chapters. I apologize to you and everyone else!   


* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
by ElysianKiss

_Chapter dedication: I dedicate this chapter to the insatiable Vorsith! May you have the patience to await my next installment._

**Raging winds**

Shippo crashed into Kaede's hut, a sheen coating of sweat matted down his auburn fur. His eyes glowed ruby red as they quickly searched the hut to pin the startled Kaede with their deadly glow. The old priestess was shocked to the core, she had not sensed the demon until it was upon her. She knew not what to do. Before she could do anything at all, she found that the demon had tossed her in the air and caught her on it's powerful back. She clutched the fur tightly so as not to fall. What was this demon up to?! Oh, her poor hip! Kagura could only stare in shock as the elder woman was taken. She silently cursed not being a demon anymore for that one instant. 

The villagers were shocked when they had seen the demon crash into the priestess' hut and then kidnap her. The beast had incredible speed and before anyone else could react, it had clenched its jaws tightly on the collar of one of the farmers and leapt into the sky. Blue fire licked at the delicate paws of the adolescent fox demon as he used powers he had only ever seen his father use. He knew now what had occurred and the longer he remained in his true form, the easier it was becoming to use his powers. He had wasted little time kidnapping Kaede and the old farmer. He would reach Sango and Miroku soon. He could feel the winds caressing his lithe body as his power thrust him forward. He frowned as the frightened farmer continued his struggles and growled menacingly at him. The poor farmer began to cry and snivel. 

Sango's eyes slowly opened, she felt a presence near her. She turned her head weakly to see Miroku, collapsed beside her on the earth. His face was painted in a painful mask. His beautiful visage was tainted with caked blood and dirt mixed with sweat. Her vision was blurring in and out and it was nauseating her.   
"Miroku...," she managed in a whisper.   
The monk cracked open his eyes, he could not move. The poison in his system was already working to destroy his life, he would not aid it in moving through his veins. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and an elated relief crashed over him body and soul. She was all right. Sango was alive, although barely.   
"Sango," was his hoarse reply. 

Sango's eyes became teary as she realized just why Miroku was in this condition. He must have sucked up every last poisonous insect to protect her and Shippo.   
"Miroku," she whispered, brokenly, as she stretched out her arm to reach him.   
Even though he knew the poison would only spread faster at his action, Miroku reached toward her as well. Their fingertips touched lightly at first and then their fingers intertwined as they held hands. Both of their thoughts were that this was their time to go and they would go together, not alone. Miroku smiled at her in encouragement.   
"I am glad...that you are still alive, Sango," he whispered.   
Sango squeezed his fingers lightly and smiled in return. 

Before either had the chance to say more, the earth shook with great intensity. Blue fire licked at the edges of their vision before the priestess Kaede, with a man in tow, came to them. A majestic fox demon, who could be no more than a mere adolescent, strode toward them. Sango looked at the fox with confusion. Her silent question was answered as the fox demon's fur began to disappear and his position changed to an upright one as he shrank in size. All were stunned to say the least as a very exhausted Shippo fell to his knees after transforming back to his humanoid state. The young kit panted for breath as the effects of using so much power so suddenly caught up to him. His vision swam and he swayed, falling to the earth with a light thump and spraying of dirt. 

Kaede instructed the farmer to look after Shippo as she took care of Sango and Miroku. Her eyes narrowed in focus and concentration so that she might save the lives of the young ones that had yet so much to live for. For the next few hours, Kaede continued to instruct the farmer on how best to help her. She would leave him to care for her charges as she walked into the woods to gather more herbs. 

Soon, the light of the sky began to fade and the farmer built a bonfire to keep them all warm through the night. It wasn't long before she wondered what had become of the firecat, Kirara. She found said firecat at the edge of the woods, smothered in blood and barely breathing. She tenderly lifted Kirara in her arms, wincing when the firecat meowed in pain. The old priestess brough Kirara back to the fire and cleansed and bandaged her wounds, setting her close to the fire and across from the sleeping Sango. 

Shippo was still blissfully asleep, resting from his energy output. Sango and Miroku had already awoken from their naps. Miroku grimaced and nearly gagged as the taste of the antidote that Kaede had forced down his throat earlier lingered upon his taste buds. He was, however, grateful to Kaede for curing him so quickly; but most of all to the young Shippo who had been forced to embrace his demon form to save them. Sango was another story all together, her wound was deep and although it had stopped bleeding by the time Kaede had arrived, she had lost too much blood. Her skin looked as pale as a lotus blossom, her once cherry lips were chapped and only a degree more colored than her cheeks. The blood that had been caked around her wound and on her hands had been cleansed, and her minor cuts tended to. Still, Sango's survival was hanging by a mere thread. 

The young monk found he was finally able to move with little pain and so he made his way over to his sleeping companion. He gently removed a wayward hair from her pallid face, his deep violet eyes showing his genuine concern. Sango's brows furrowed in her slumber and her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes that held such fire and determination, things that Miroku so admired in her, were dulled. Looking into her practically lifeless eyes felt like a sword ripping through flesh, sinew, and bone to Miroku. He held the hand she so weakly held up to him. He fought to give her a true smile of encouragement, but he could only muster a small grim smile.   
"I'm going to die," Sango said, more than asked, "I'm glad...you're with me, Miroku."   
"No, Sango!" he replied harshly, barely able to control the hot rush of tears that wanted to pour out of his bleeding soul, "No. You won't die. Because you see, you're a woman of honor. And you made a vow to defeat Naraku, you won't die until you do that."   
He sounded desperate, pleading. He felt like a man drowning amidst a sea of chaos. He had been so relieved to see her awake earlier, how utterly stupid of him not to realize she was merely dying a slow death. 

He felt him before he saw him. Shippo curled up on the monk's lap, having awoken sometime between Miroku's movements toward Sango and his pleas for her to live. The young fox sniffled and fought back his own tears.   
"Sango," Shippo sniffled, "You saved me."   
"Yes, Shippo," she smiled, weakly, "I could never...forgive myself if something happened to you...while Kagome was gone."   
Shippo cried outright and clung to Miroku's purple robes.   
"Don't cry, Shippo," Sango said, soothingly, "It's all right."   
"No! It's my fault! It's all my fault!!" he wailed.   
"It's not your fault, Shippo," Miroku said, sternly, "It is solely the fault of Naraku. You did everything you could to help us. You are a strong demon, Shippo."   
Shippo nodded slowly, sniffling and rubbing at his tearful eyes. Smooth, moist trails lead from his eyes to his chin. He hiccupped and tried to pull himself together. Sango held an arm out to the young fox and he fell into it. He clung to her arm, careful not to hurt her, and cried softly. Sango could only pet the young fox's hair and whisper softly and soothingly to him. It didn't take long for the kit to fall asleep. 

~*/|\*~ 

Beast flicked off the television set. He frowned, massaging the bridge of his nose with his index finger. Yet another dome had appeared in Mexico, over a Mayan pyramid. Things were going from bad to worse. They still had no idea what Apocalypse's plan was as he continued to create domes. Thus far, the domes were located in Egypt, China, and Mexico. They were strategically placed, no doubt. He turned from his thoughts to see Sesshomaru regarding the dim television. Golden eyes immediately settled upon him, making him feel very much intimidated by the demon lord. He was saved by the entrance of InuYasha.   
"Sesshomaru, get moving! Wolverine set up one of those danger room simulations. We all have to train you know, even you," InuYasha stated.   
"Keh," Sesshomaru snorted, much as InuYasha would, "This Sesshomaru needs not train with a human."   
"Trust me, Sesshomaru. Wolverine can fight with the best of us demons."   
"You are but a half demon," Sesshomaru corrected before slipping past a fuming InuYasha.   
"I'll show you half demon!" InuYasha declared, following his elder brother. 

Kagome sat in the garden with Jean, both were meditating. Kagome could not concentrate, however. Something within her was making her restless. It was like she was being called somewhere urgently. Something was terribly wrong and it made her heart ache. She stood up, startling Jean out of her meditation.   
"What is it, Kagome?"   
"I don't know. I just...I just feel like something is wrong. Someone is in pain...," she trailed off.   
"Do you think you could be developing other mutant abilities?"   
"No. No, it's not like that. It's nothing telepathic or empathic...it's a feeling in my heart."   
Jean nodded.   
"Come. Let's go inside. It's time for Wolverine's training session," Jean smiled.   
Kagome groaned. When would this torture end?! If it wasn't Sesshomaru pushing them to their limits, it was Wolverine! If she didn't know better she'd say the two were in a competition for who could run the hardest training session! She looked up at the sky as she felt that same pang in her heart again, her eyes clouded with worry, before she walked into the mansion. 


	21. Hurricane Part 1

**_Vorsith: _**I just have the gift for picking out people's favorite treats, I suppose. ^^; You're making me feel bad, get out of that corner! *releases Vorsith from bonds* No hentai comments on that.... Anyway, (1) I'll do that this 'episode', (2) the Prof is technically "dead" at this point, remember? (3) I wanted to really develop Shippo's character, because I also have never seen that done for him. And he's such a kawaii character, too! (4) That will also occur in this 'episode'. And finally, I bestow you with the plushie of your choice for being the most entertaining reviewer I've ever had. *holds out plushies of Wolverine, Sesshomaru, Pietro, and Shippo* Oh and thanx for the congrats! ^-^ 

**_Jakotsu-aniki_**: Not to fear! Read on for Sango's fate! *gives Jakotsu a chocolate Hiraikotsu***__**

**_Elyndewen Startree: _**[refer to jakotsu-aniki's comment and #3 on vorsith's] Sorry I'm feeling too lazy to type it out again. ^^; *hands Elyndewen a slice key lime pie with a cute Shippo drawing made of colored whipped cream on it* 

**_pinkjingling & jammies2000: _**Thanx again! *hands them each a piece of chocolate fudge iced cake* 

**_TO ALL:_** Just as a piece of trivia, the first reviewer to give me the name of the two voice actors that are in both X-Men: Evolution and InuYasha, plus the characters they do will have an end of chapter special done just for them next time!   


* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Hurricane Part 1**

_**Again** by Lenny Kravitz___

_I've been searching for you_   
_I heard a cry within my soul_   
_I've never had a yearning quite like this before_   
_Know that you are walking right through my door___

_All of my life_   
_Where have you been_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_And if that day comes_   
_I know we could win_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again___

_A sacred gift of heaven_   
_For better worse, wherever_   
_And I would never let somebody break you down_   
_Until you cried, never___

_All of my life_   
_Where have you been_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_And if that day comes_   
_I know we could win_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again___

_At every time I've always known_   
_That you where there, upon your throne_   
_A lonely queen without her king_   
_I longed for you, my love forever___

_All of my life_   
_Where have you been_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_And if that day comes_   
_I know we could win_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again___

_All of my life_   
_Where have you been_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_And if that day comes_   
_I know we could win_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again___

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again...___

It was mid afternoon and Sesshomaru sat at a desk in the room he had been given. He had long since donned what were termed "normal" clothes in this time period. He currently wore a long sleeved, white dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone. Along with that, he wore a pair of loose black slacks and his long silver hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail. The demon lord still managed to wear both the Tokijin and Tensaiga on his left hip. He was absently digging grooves into the polished desk with his sharp claws. His thoughts were turbulent and focused solely on the ebony skinned goddess that he had been enraptured by not so long ago. Her abduction, for he could never confirm that she had truly been killed, was upsetting to him. 

Sesshomaru suddenly clenched his fist, his claws almost slicing through the desk from the movement. Chips of wood fell to the carpet as he stood and walked to the balcony. He remembered the first time he had seen Ororo. She and Kagome had focused their powers together against Naraku. Her silver hair had flown around her like a halo, her skin was exotically dark and made her all the more mysterious. Her eyes were a vivid blue and her voice was melodic to his ears. She held a majestic air about her that simply drew Sesshomaru to her. She was an angel, and he a demon. Complete opposites and yet, he wanted her more than anything. 

They were both alike in their control over their emotions and their apparent loneliness. She was regal, powerful, and breathtakingly beautiful. She exuded confidence and control. She seemed almost untouchable. She would be the perfect Lady of the Western Lands. Her spirit and drive were also something the demon lord found quite attractive about the human female. For any other human, he would not have felt thus. However, Ororo was different. She was a mutant, therefore, more powerful and fitting to be his mate. 

He was unsure what emotions he was feeling toward the wind rider, but he knew that it pained his heart when he thought of her possible demise. He yearned to hold her in his arms and feel her lips upon his own. His anger began to build as his thoughts continued to linger on her. He would make Apocalypse pay for taking her from him. With those closing vows of slow death, Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and headed to the Danger Room. It was his turn to train the students and he had much anger and stress to work out. Woe to the poor mutants at the Xavier Institute. 

IceMan stretched beside Rogue, Jubilee, Multiple and Nightcrawler. Shadowcat, Deluge, Cyclops, Berzerker, Magma and Jean were stretching as well. Even InuYasha, Wolverine, and Beast were present. The only one missing was the supposed leader of this training session, Sesshomaru. They had little time to wait as a stoic Sesshomaru stepped into the danger room, dressed in skin tight black spandex as were most of them, even InuYasha. And yet, Sesshomaru still insisted on wearing his swords on his hip, thus he had a red sash as an accessory on the spandex uniform. His fur boa had been left behind in his room for the moment. This being the first time Sesshomaru had ever worn anything besides a loose, long sleeved anything, the students were shocked to find that the powerful demon lord had only one arm. 

Jubilee and Multiple whispered about it to Berzerker and Magma. Sesshomaru frowned in their direction.   
"Do not let this apparent handicap fool you, humans," Sesshomaru spat, "I am still far more of a match for any of you."   
The kids ducked their heads sheepishly, having forgotten his excellent hearing. They were rather embarrassed and were dreading what Sesshomaru would make them do now. The demon lord wasted no time and voice activated the simulation. He then activated his poison whip and joined in to attack the students whenever there was a break from the mechanical attacks. There were no chances for slip ups with Sesshomaru. If you weren't careful, you would leave with a scathing mark from his whip. He was kind enough to not infuse so much poison into it, but still. The damned thing hurt! 

IceMan dove and ducked beneath incoming projectiles and lasers, using his powers to freeze the offending machinery. His eyes were quick to look around and spot a shadow zooming in toward him. He turned and let the ice fly. Sesshomaru quickly dodged and smirked, nodding at him and moving onto the next victim. Jubilee and Magma were back to back, guarding each other while fighting off the machines. Sesshomaru nodded in approval, they were fighting intelligently, for now. His golden eyes drifted over to the similar strategy that InuYasha and Wolverine had adopted. He had to admit that Wolverine did indeed fight like a demon. 

Jean and Cyclops worked together to take out many of the lasers. Deluge and Beast were paired together, Deluge's lightning and Beast's sharp blows taking out many a machine. Rogue and Shadowcat worked together to short circuit a lot of the machinery. Rogue had gently zapped some of Shadowcat's power and the two girls were phasing through everything like ghosts. Rogue finally ran out of Shadowcat's power and had to rely on her own physical strength. She was rolling and dodging and leaping out of range rapidly. Sesshomaru chose her to attack next. Rogue leapt out of the way of a powerful laser and turned only to see Sesshomaru closing in rapidly. Her eyes widened and she reacted before any logical thought made it to her brain. Her glove was off just as she finished her roll away from him and her hand came up, locking around Sesshomaru's bare wrist. 

Sesshomaru cried out in surprise as did Rogue. All activity stopped as the demon lord fell to the ground unconscious. Rogue screamed in pain as she clutched at her head. The power from the demon lord was far too much for her, she was struggling with it. The rage, the emotions that were so carefully locked away, the burdens, it was all consuming her, smothering her in their own inescapable wrath. 

Rogue's hair lengthened, her ears became pointed, her nails became claws and her canines became fangs. Her eyes became slitted and sharp, lined in lavender. Her forehead was adorned by a navy crescent moon and her cheeks by dual lavender stripes. Her eyes bled a deep crimson and her fangs lengthened even more. She turned toward all the other students and roared, attacking them with demon speed and agility that rightfully belonged to Sesshomaru.   
"Shit!" InuYasha cursed as he dodged Rogue's attack.   
Deluge, aka Kagome, concentrated her power and shot a bolt of purifying lightning at Rogue. The young woman screamed in pain as the demon was purified from her. She fell unconscious instantly.   
"Well, I think that's enough training for today," Wolverine spoke up.   
The younger students just nodded dumbly and quickly left.   
"Oh, man. That was intense!" IceMan breathed, leaning against the wall outside the Danger Room.   
"You got that right," Jubilee replied, "But did you see the look on Sesshomaru's face when Rogue absorbed him?"   
"Priceless," Berzerker agreed.   
"I never thought I'd see that guy have _any_ sort of expression on his face," Magma said, shaking her head. 

Rogue and Sesshomaru awoke roughly at the same time. Sesshomaru growled and held his aching head. He glared at Rogue from the corner of his eye and Rogue glared right back.   
"It wasn't my fault," she said, "_You_ attacked _me_."   
"Fair enough," Sesshomaru replied, "Consider yourself fortunate. Few humans are privileged enough to have been gifted with demon power once, let alone twice."   
"I dunno if I'd consider myself fortunate," Rogue grumbled, "This is more a curse than anything."   
"It is a curse, if you allow it to be," Sesshomaru responded, wisely.   
Rogue looked at him then, curiously. Was Sesshomaru actually being nice?   
"Hey. Sesshomaru?"   
Sesshomaru raised a brow at her.   
"You...love Storm don't you?" Rogue asked, quietly.   
Sesshomaru felt a pang in his heart, but his stoic mask held perfectly. However, Rogue could tell. She could see through his mask because she knew him from the inside out now. She nodded.   
"I know you believe she's alive. I believe she is too. We'll get her back and we'll win against Apocalypse," Rogue stated.   
Sesshomaru smirked lightly.   
"It seems that you have inadvertently become what you humans call a friend," Sesshomaru stated before leaving the medical bay.   
Rogue sat on the bed, her mouth agape. 

Wolverine passed by Sesshomaru and looked in to see Rogue in a state of shock.   
"You all right, kid?"   
"Huh? Y-Yeah," Rogue replied, shaking herself out of it.   
"So...going for the long haired look again?" Logan teased, flicking a long lock of Rogue's hair.   
The young teen blushed and blew a long bang out of her face.   
"At least this time I don't have to shave my legs again," she said, referring to the incident with Sabertooth.   
Logan laughed heartily.   
"Come on, dinner is ready. You don't want InuYasha to eat it all, right?"   
Rogue laughed a bit as Logan helped her to stand. She ended up losing her balance and falling against him. Her face flushed red and she looked up at him. 

There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, but it made her yearn for the ability to be touched. Logan sighed and pressed his forehead to hers, her bangs separating them enough to stop any absorption. His muscled arms held her close to him and Rogue merely closes her eyes and relished the embrace. It surprised her that anyone would be willing to be so close to her. But Logan was different, he wasn't afraid. And Rogue needed that. 

Kagome sat next to InuYasha at the table when the doorbell rang. She excused herself and got the door, to see a tall man with gray hair and an eye patch. He wore military style clothing and he looked down at her imposingly.   
"Can I help you?" Kagome asked.   
"The name's Nick Fury. I'm here to see Wolverine," he spoke.   
The aforementioned mutant came up behind Kagome.   
"Fury," Wolverine growled in acknowledgment, "What brings you here?"   
"I'm afraid I have some bad news," the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent replied with a grim look upon his face.   
Wolverine nods and he and Fury pass by a confused Kagome. She and the others follow the two men to the main computer as Fury commands Beast to bring up images of the domes. 

~*/|\*~ 

Miroku found himself rudely awakened. A very irate wolf demon held him by the collar of his robes. Green eyes pierced into his violet, demanding to be answered.   
"Where's Kagome?! And Inu-korro?!" Kouga demanded, "I haven't picked up either of their scents for many moon cycles. Talk!"   
Kagura was inside the hut, caring for Sango when she heard Kouga's voice. It was only a matter of time before he picked up her scent and she shuddered at the thought. She was but a human now, he could easily kill her. She dabbed Sango's forehead with a damp cloth as the girl continued the struggle to hang onto life. 

"Kagome and InuYasha along with Sesshomaru have gone to the future to fight a great evil, Kouga," Miroku explained calmly, "We have no idea when they will return."   
Kouga growled as Miroku explained everything surrounding Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru's disappearance.   
"You stink of Naraku," Kouga insulted, "Were you stupid enough to try to fight him on your own?"   
"We had no choice, he targeted us while we were most vulnerable."   
"Well, I suppose I can't let Kagome's friends die. She obviously wants me to protect you for her," Kouga said arrogantly, inwardly thinking of the prize he might receive from Kagome when she returned to find he had helped her friends.   
"Obviously," Miroku replied, sarcastically.   
"I smell blood. The other woman, what happened to her?"   
"Sango was struck down by Naraku," Miroku replied, "She's in the hut." 

Miroku quickly realized his mistake as Kouga entered the hut. A bellow of rage echoed through the village as his emerald eyes beheld Kagura.   
"You! You, bitch!" Kouga yelled, lunging for her.   
Miroku restrained Kouga with his staff.   
"No! Kagome purified Kagura and turned her human! She's no longer a threat!" Sango said, weakly.   
Kouga growled, tensely. His eyes glared with hatred at Kagura who merely looked to the ground.   
"Let him go, Miroku," she whispered, "I deserve to die for what I did to his kin."   
Miroku looked from Kagura to the confused Kouga and let him go. 

Kouga snarled in disbelief after a few seconds.   
"No way! I don't believe your little innocent act for one second! You're a conniving bitch and you'll die for your crimes!" he said, lunging at her with his fist raised.   
Kagura closed her eyes and waited for the blow. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Kouga's fist a mere inch away from her face. His visage held barely restrained rage and he was heaving hard.   
"Stop acting like some submissive human, Kagura! It won't save you!"   
"I don't expect it to. I'm ready to forfeit my life for the wrongs I've done," she replied, looking him in the eyes.   
Kouga could sense nothing but honesty in her gaze. He lowered his fist and growled in frustration, leaving the hut. Miroku quickly followed. Shippo had woken up to all the commotion and quickly followed them both outside. 

Kagura turned back to Sango.   
"Are you all right?"   
"I'm doing fine," Sango lied, her eyes betraying her fatigue.   
"Rest, Sango," Kagura said, continuing to wipe the sweat from the other girl's brow.   
Outside, Shippo watched as Miroku and Kouga spoke of what had occurred with Kagura in great detail. Kouga frowned and clenched his fists. It seemed as if his revenge on Kagura would no longer do. She had a new life now, a clean slate. No matter, he could still take his revenge on Naraku. 

"Kouga," Shippo asked.   
"Yeah, kid?"   
"S-Sango is dying...I know there's a spell or ritual that can save her...but I'm too young to do it."   
"You want me to...?" Kouga started in shock.   
It was then that Ginta and Hakkaku made their presence's known.   
"It would be my honor to help our sister's sister," Ginta said.   
"Ginta, think carefully about what you are doing," Kouga growled lightly.   
"Sister Kagome would be saddened if this woman were to die. I know she cares for her as her sister," Hakkaku replied instead.   
"Yes. So I must help her so that Kagome will not have reason to mourn," Ginta added.   
"Fine. Do what you want," Kouga replied. 

Ginta gulped and walked into the hut of the demon exterminator. Sango tensed when she saw the unknown demon enter the hut. Kagura stayed by her side, protectively.   
"I came to help you," Ginta said, "You are sister Kagome's sister. I would be honored if you would let me help you."   
"How can you help?" Sango asked warily.   
"It is a ritual that is not often performed between demon and human, but it does work. It might be painful for you, however, but it will let you live."   
"What do I have to do?" she asked with distrust.   
"I would make you my blood sister. By sharing my blood with you, you would pick up my demon healing ability and become stronger."   
"No," Sango replied, firmly, "I will not have the blood of a demon running through my veins."   
Ginta looked down at the floor of the hut.   
"Please. I know it would pain sister Kagome if you were to die. I just want to help. Would it really be so bad? You would become stronger to fight Naraku better."   
Kagura looked to Sango.   
"I know you hate demons, Sango. But aren't InuYasha and Shippo demons? Wasn't I a demon? Give him a chance to help you. I know of this ritual, there would be no visible changes to you at all. It requires very little blood," Kagura said. 

Sango clenched her fists weakly. She could already feel her remaining strength slipping. How could she give up when there was a way for her to remain alive? Could she turn her back on everything her father had taught her, just to live? Would he disapprove of her?   
"Sango...," Miroku said from the doorway, looking at her longingly.   
She closed her eyes. Could she give up her budding feeling for the monk and die simply because her pride would not allow it? It was not the time to be selfish. But what was the proper choice? She opened her eyes once more to stare at the wall in the hut. Everyone, save Kaede who had left earlier that morning to another village, were crowded into the small hut. They all waited for her decision. 

If she took this chance, she would gain power. She could be of greater help in fighting Naraku. Without her, their numbers would be down by one. And sometimes, one could be the key in a battle. Her father had taught her that. What would her father do in this situation? No. Better not to think of father, he would adamantly refuse she was sure. But what of Kohaku? She had to avenge him, had to avenge her family. Sango looked at Ginta straight in the eyes.   
"Do it," she commanded, grimly.   
Ginta nodded and pierced his wrist with his fangs. He gave Sango an apologetic look before he did the same to her. Sango winced as his fangs broke skin. She felt light headed as she lost even more blood. But that was soon the last thing on her mind. Fires of hell burned through her wrist, sliding up her veins and arteries and freezing her heart in incredible pain. She couldn't even breath to expel the scream that wanted to tear from her throat. Ginta held her wrist to his firmly, his own eyes tightly shut to keep from seeing her pain. 

Kouga held Miroku back as Kagura held Shippo.   
"What's he doing to her?! Why is she in pain?!" Miroku demanded.   
"Calm down, monk. She'll be fine. The pain is only temporary, but if she continues to fight the demon blood...," Kouga trailed off.   
"Sango!" Miroku called to her desperately, "Sango, please! Don't fight it! SANGO!"   
At last a scream of incredible torture issued from Sango's lips as her eyes flew open.   
"Once a stranger, now my sister. I seal this pact with my blood and my heart," Ginta recited, "Sango, you must repeat it."   
Sango struggled to breath. She gasped in pain, tears falling from her eyes as the fire seemed to consume her very being. Yet she heard Ginta and she opened her lips to say something, anything.   
"Sango!" Miroku called.   
"O-Once a stranger...," Sango began, "No-now my brother. I seal this pact...with my blood...."   
She stopped. Do she really mean this with her heart? He was doing all he could to save her...could she accept him as a brother? Can she sincerely mean this? Yes, she could, she realized.   
"...and my heart," she ended, sincerely. 

The pain instantly went away with her acceptance of him. Her wound and his healed instantly. Ginta smiled and kissed her brow.   
"Sister Sango, sleep well."   
Sango smiled and drifted into unconsciousness. She could feel a strange sort of warmth through her, weaving the broken skin into perfection, strengthening her muscles, feeding her newfound power. The last thing she was aware of was Miroku kneeling beside her and taking her hand in his. 

Miroku turned to Kouga.   
"What will this do to her?"   
"She will be stronger and faster, but no where near demon power. Her wounds will also heal quickly. There will not be any demon traits," he replied, "She is now a member of my tribe by blood. It binds her to aid us when we are in need and we to her when she is in need. My tribe and I will help you against Naraku."   
"We thank you," Miroku said, in relief.   
Shippo cuddled up next to Sango whispered a thank you to Ginta and Kouga. Kouga nodded and Ginta smiled. Hakkaku sat down next to Ginta. Both wolves warily regarded Kagura, who resumed wiping Sango's forehead and face. 


	22. Hurricane Part 2

**_jammies2000_**: Congratulations! You've correctly guessed two of the characters/voice actors! It is indeed David Kaye as Sesshomaru and Professor X and also Kirby Morrow as Scott and Miroku!   
The following are the others I know of: Richard Ian Cox (InuYasha / Quicksilver), Scott McNeil (Wolverine/Kouga), Brad Swaile (Nightcrawler/Nobunaga), Michael Dobson (The Blob/Jinenji), Andrew Francis (IceMan/Hiten), Chantal Strand (Rahne Sinclair/Mayu), Chiara Zanni (Jubilee/Yura of the Hair), Mike Kopsa (Beast/Goshinki), Kelly Sheridan (Scarlet Witch/Sango), Janyse Jaud (Taryn/Kagura), Ron Halder (Mesmero/Seikai), Pauline Newstone (Agatha Harkness/Mistress Centipede), Paul Dobson(Juggernaut/Naraku), Saffron Henderson (Callisto/Sota Higurashi). _Source: imdb.com_   
Interesting ne? Well, I failed to get in contact w/you for your end of chapter special. So just **email me** and let me know what you'd like for your special that will be featured next chapter instead. 

**_Vorsith_**: Yes, my muse did hit me hard that day. I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter, but I lacked the motivation. After I graduated, I just wanted to chill. I've been concentrating on perfecting my yu-gi-oh deck and writing a piece of non-yaoi yu-gi-oh smut on my web site. ^^; I needed a break from this fic as it were. Well, I hope you're not too disappointed if this chapter doesn't meet up to that last one. I'm writing now because I'm feeling it's been far too long. I'm not really inspired, but I think I've kept everyone waiting long enough. Oh well... *hands Vorsith the Sesshomaru plushie* Let me know what you think! 

**_pinkjingling_**: You're welcome! ^-^ 

**_Jakotsu-aniki_**: LOL. Yeah, it is about time for Sessho, ne? 

**_Dark_lil_Hiei, aido, and loveyaa_**: Thank you! 

**_Elyndewen Startree_**: I beg to differ on the tail thing. I prefer to think of it as more of a pelt that denotes his position in the western lands. My theory is, that the fur is part of his late father's coat that was given to him to identify him as the Western Lord. Besides, I don't exactly see it coming out from his tail bone. No, it's wrapped around his arm, further proving to me, at least, that it's a boa or pelt of some sort. But to each his own, I respect either view. But I prefer this one. 

**_TO ALL_**: Does anyone know if the guy with the eye patch is Nick Fury or Trask?! I'm confused now...   


* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
_by ElysianKiss_

**Hurricane Part 2**

"**_Hero_**" - Chad Kroeger 

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_   
_I am so high, I can hear heaven_   
_Oh, but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me_

_And they say that a hero can save us_   
_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_   
_I hold onto the wings of the eagles_   
_Watch as we all fly away_

_Someone told me, love will not save us_   
_But how can that be?_   
_Look what love gave us_   
_A world full of killing_   
_And blood spilling_   
_That world never came_

_And they say that a hero can save us_   
_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_   
_I hold onto the wings of the eagles_   
_Watch as we all fly away_

_Now that the world isn't ending_   
_It's love that I'm sending to you_   
_It isn't the love of a hero_   
_And that's why I fear it won't do_

_And they say that a hero can save us_   
_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_   
_I hold onto the wings of the eagles_   
_Watch as we all fly away_   
_And they're watching us_   
_They're watching us_   
_As we all fly away_   
_And they're watching us_   
_They're watching us_   
_As we all fly away_   
_They're watching us_   
_They're watching us_   
_As we all fly away_

Beast flipped the screen to show the news. As they all watched, sentinels began to attack the different domes while three were sent to distract Apocalypse. The advanced mutant made quick work of the sentinels sent to attack him. Once that was done, he realized the plot of the inferior humans. He frowned and summoned forth his horseman. In a dark area of the Sphinx, 4 sarcophagus' opened and let out three men and one woman. The shadows moved until they came out into the starlit night. 

The X-men and Inu-gumi all gasped in various degrees as they were revealed. On each figure were glowing blue wiring, their eyes glowed the same color of blue and their clothing was torn and ripped in places. Most astonishing was that one that would normally not be walking, was indeed able to for the moment. The horsemen were none other than Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe, Eric Lensher, and Mesmero. It was all too apparent what Apocalypse had done now. He had not killed them, he had made them into his mind slaves. 

The horsemen climb onto steeds made of pink energy and ride on toward their destination, Mesmero staying behind to guard the Sphinx. Storm headed toward the other pyramid in Egypt, while Charles headed toward China, and Magneto to Mexico. Their mission was to stop the attack of the sentinels, which was weakening the domes around the pyramids. 

Wolverine turned to the special agent from SHIELD and frowned.   
"You let them bring back the Sentinels?!" he growled.   
"I had no choice. It was the only way, Wolverine."   
"He seems protective of those pyramids," Sesshomaru spoke, "Perhaps we should aid those mechanical beings in destroying them."   
"I agree," Scott said, "But we'll need some help."   
"Right," Wolverine replied, "Everyone, try to recruit whoever ya can. We're going on a little road trip. Rogue."   
"Yeah?"   
"I need you to stay behind for a special project," he said, laying his hands on her shoulders.   
"Alright," she nodded.   
"I know you won't like this, kid, but you should take Mystique with you to help."   
"No way!"   
"Rogue..."   
Rogue pouted and crossed her arms.   
"Fine."   
"Good girl. Keep in contact with me."   
"Alright, everyone! Suit up!" Cyclops commanded.   
The X-Men, including Kagome, immediately left to change into their spandex suits. InuYasha and Sesshomaru shared a look and dressed in their usual hoari and hakama sets. 

~*/|\*~ 

Naraku paced in his castle. He had made an error in leaving the monk and demon slayer. Apparently, they now held a blood bond with the wolf clan. This would prove to be most troublesome. However, he was confidant that it wouldn't pose _that_ much of a threat. It was time, if he struck now they would be unprepared. A sinister smirk crossed over his lips as his irises bled from a deep chocolate to a brilliant and evil red. His skin became even more pallid, if possible. His throaty chortles echoed through the dark halls of the castle. Oh yes, he would destroy them all! But first, he needed a boost in power.   
"Kanna!"   
The young, white haired demon appeared before him. She said nothing. Her black eyes widened and a small shriek issued from her lips as tentacles wrapped around her and pulled her into his being once again. The power coursed through him and renewed his depleted strength. With his decision made, Naraku flew toward the band of wolves and humans. 

Sango awoke with a groan. She felt so strange. A fire was going in the middle of the hut and she could see a sleeping Miroku at her side. She smiled softly at him, lifting a hand to brush away his sweat damped bangs from his forehead.   
"You're awake," came Kouga's voice.   
"Yes," she replied, "Where is he?"   
"Ginta? He's outside."   
"I want to thank him," she replied, standing up and leaving. 

Ginta and Hakkaku were asleep on the porch of the hut when Sango exited. She gently shook Ginta who looked up at her in confusion.   
"Thank you, Ginta."   
The wolf demon smiled and nodded.   
"Like I said, I couldn't just let sister Kagome's sister die."   
"Well, I'm your sister now right?"   
"Yes, sister Sango."   
"Why don't you and Hakkaku come inside where it's warmer?"   
"We have our duty to protect this hut," Hakkaku mumbled in half sleep.   
"And some job you're doing," Kouga's voice came from the doorway, "Come inside, I'll guard the hut."   
Ginta and Hakkaku entered the hut sheepishly as Kouga took their place outside. Sango turned to Kouga and nodded respectfully, he returned the gesture. 

It was nearing morning when Kouga's sensitive ears picked up a light buzzing sound. Over the dawning horizon, a cloud of blackness was sweeping toward them. He stood hurriedly and called into the hut.   
"Miroku!"   
Said monk awoke and blearily walked out of the hut.   
"Yes, Kouga?"   
"It's Naraku," Kouga hissed, "Get everyone up!"   
Miroku's eyes widened and he rushed back into the hut, waking everyone. Kagura was told to run and hide with Shippo. The young fox protested, but was swayed when he was told he was to protect Kagura from possible revenge by Naraku. Sango donned her armor and mask, Ginta and Hakkaku did the same. Miroku simply stood with his staff braced. Kouga led them all to the outskirts of the village, knowing innocent humans would be killed if they didn't move toward Naraku first. He cracked his knuckles.   
"It's about time, Naraku. Now you will pay for the death of my comrades!" Kouga vowed. 

The poisonous insects were soon upon them, effectively preventing Miroku from opening his wind tunnel since he had just recently recovered from the last time. Naraku himself walked forward, having left his baboon pelt in favor of showing his true face. His crimson gaze swept over his opponents and a cruel smirk graced his pallid lips.   
"Die," was the simple word he spoke before a legion of demons came crashing upon them all.   
Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku fought off the demons with their bare hands. Sango lacked the aid of Kirara, who was still recovering from her injuries, and thus had to fight on foot with just her boomerang and sword. Miroku only had his staff. Still, the two humans fought valiantly. More and more demons poured into the battlefield and the poisonous insects made a cloud of buzzing death for Miroku. No matter how much he wanted to unleash kazaana, he could not. 

Ginta cried out as a demon pierced the flesh of his upper arm. Hakkaku ran to help him. The battle was turning into a melee of epic proportions. It was all too obvious what the lack of InuYasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru would cost them. Miroku cried out as a demon's tentacle pierced through the flesh of his abdomen and clear through to his back. Blood poured from the wound and Miroku fell to his knees. 

Sango saw the same demon about to strike the final blow. Something within her snapped. A surging of fire through her veins was the last thing she felt as her body went numb to everything. Before anyone could blink, Sango had blocked the demon's attack with her boomerang and punched clear through the demon's heart and back. She pulled her hand out of it's chest and shook off the dark blood, turning to Miroku.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Yes, Sango," Miroku replied, awed at her new power.   
She nodded and turned back to fight more demons. 

Naraku watched the demon slayer with interest. Something was different about her. Yes, he could see it now. She had taken a blood oath with a demon. She was now protected under the wolf tribe, and much stronger for it. He smirked. Foolish girl, did she honestly think such a minuscule power increase would defeat him? She had to have been desperate to have made such a pact. 

Elsewhere, a short green toad received word of the battle. He had been caring for his lord's young ward and felt that he should do something. Should Naraku win this battle, it wouldn't be long before he tried to usurp Lord Sesshomaru's power. And with Lord Sesshomaru gone, there was no one left to protect the Western Lands. He paced nervously, sweat trickling down his bald little head. He could always perform the rite of heir on Rin to name her the new Lady of the land, and then call the other neighboring lords for help. By himself, he didn't have that power. But if he could just...no, it was too risky. Who knew if the girl could handle such a ritual? No, there had to be something else he could do to help! 

His mind made up, Jaken tottered to Rin's room. He knocked on the door and stepped in. Rin looked up from her drawing.   
"Jaken?"   
"Rin, come with me."   
"What is it, Master Jaken?"   
"Naraku has attacked the village of InuYasha. Without Lord Sesshomaru here, we could be next. I want you to promise me to stay hidden, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru should be back soon, I hope. And I must keep you safe until he returns."   
Jaken led Rin to Sesshomaru's bedroom and pulled a torch on the wall. A slab of wall slid open and Jaken ushered Rin inside.   
"There are provisions in there to keep you safe for at least a month. The room is protected by ancient magic. You should be fine."   
"But what about you, Jaken?"   
"I'm...I'm going to help the humans and the wolf tribe. I know Lord Sesshomaru might not approve. But as his retainer, I must make decisions that will ensure the safety of the Western Lands in his absence."   
"Be careful, Jaken," Rin said, hugging the surprised toad.   
"You too, Rin. You know, when you're not trying to annoy me. You can be a sweet child."   
With that, Jaken closed the wall in front of Rin, sealing her in the room. 

Rin walked down the dark corridor and into a room. A blue barrier immediately set up behind her to keep anything from coming in. There were several smaller rooms that branched from the main room. And a strange box that held food that seemed to never spoil or age. She sat down in a fluffy chair and hugged a fur pillow to herself.   
"I hope that Jaken will be alright. Where are you, Lord Sesshomaru?" 

Sango's hiraikotsu beheaded several demons as it flew away and back toward her. She caught it with ease and leapt forward with her sword, cleaving off several more heads. Her strength, stamina and speed was equivalent to that of Ginta. It was nowhere near Kouga's power, but good enough to help. Miroku's injury prevented him from moving much, but he was able to use sealing spells and his spiritual power to incinerate any demons that came close to him. He held a grim smile on his face, finding his situation ironic somehow.   
"Miroku! How are you hanging on?!" Sango called.   
"I'll survive, Lady Sango!" he replied. 

Naraku frowned and decided it was time. His body became enlarged and sprouted forth many different parts from the demons he had absorbed. He became a large chimera from the waist down. His pallid complexion became even more ghostly as his fangs made themselves apparent, his eyes became a glowing ruby and miasma began to spread through the battlefield. Sango came to Miroku's side, soon joined by Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. They were all a little tired, but it was finally time to face Naraku himself. The army of demons he had sent had been completely eradicated by two humans and three wolf demons. Naraku's evil bellows echoed through the forest. 

Back in the village, Kagura shivered and Shippo looked torn. Kaede tried to soothe the young fox, but was finding it increasingly difficult since she was also shaken up. She felt she had to do something, but what? After all, she was an old woman, well beyond her physically useful years. Yet, she could not stand by and do nothing. 

~*/|\*~ 

The X-Men and others arrived at their destinations after much preparation and recruiting activities. It was finally time for the fight against Apocalypse. All had heavy hearts as they realized whom they would be fighting against, but determination poured through their very veins at the same time. Sesshomaru steeled himself, Beast had wanted him to fight against the one called Magneto, but he had insisted on trying to bring his future mate back to her senses. And thus, the teams made their debuts on the three dome sites. 

In Egypt, the Velocity let out Sesshomaru, Spike, Beast, IceMan, and Berzerker to fight against Storm. In China, the Blackbird brought forth Boomboom, Multiple, Jean, InuYasha, and Collosus to fight against Professor Xavier. In Mexico, the team of Scarlet Witch, Angel, Havoc, Magma, Sunspot, and Shadowcat arrived by SHIELD transport to oppose Magneto. They all stood before their transportation and readied themselves for a fight that none of them would soon forget. 

Meanwhile, the brotherhood was trying to make it to the scene in Mexico.   
"Where are we?!" Quicksilver asked.   
"I dunno," Blob answered, "this map is kooky."   
"Gimme that! Ah, Blob!! You had the map upside down!" he replied.   
"Oh, oops."   
"Ugh!" Avalanche said, dragging a hand down his forehead and face.   
"Man, we're never gonna get there at this rate," Toad spoke.   
"I woulda been there already!" Quicksilver snapped.   
"Shut up!" the others said in unison. 

The battle for mankind would rest on the shoulders of those whom were hated, reviled, and deemed outcasts. Those who were treated with so much hatred by humanity were its chosen champions. In the end, would it be worth it? Would the X-Men, demon lord, half demon, and priestess be enough to save the world from Apocalypse? Those were the questions racing through the heads of all that were involved. And even in the Feudal Era, the importance of this day was felt and made an impact in the hearts of the people. 


	23. Hurricane Part 3

**_A.N.:_** I'm not even going to try to respond to everyone this time. I'm running very late on this simply because I needed a good vacation away from all of my stresses. I have yet to find a job and I'm feeling very choked by bills that must be paid. PJ's special was supposed to be for Christmas, but as you can see it's also quite late. It's located at the end of this chapter and has not been edited in the least. Just a bit of random fun from our winner. ^-^ For this one time, I tolerate script mode. Anyway, I'm feeling a little down right now. So be warned. My writing reflects my mood. Also, I failed to mention the last team so this chapter will begin with a recap of the teams. Also, this chapter will probably be a little short. ^^; I'm not really feeling up to writing all of the little details of what happened during this episode, only the important highlights. However, the next two chapters should make up for it. Enough chit chat, on with the fic!   


* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
by ElysianKiss

**Hurricane Part 3**

The X-Men, InuYasha's group, and the recruits were split up into teams to take on Apocalypse's horsemen. The teams were: Sesshomaru, Spike, Beast, IceMan, and Berzerker to fight against Storm in Egypt; Boomboom, Multiple, Jean, InuYasha, and Colossus to fight against Professor Xavier in China; Scarlet Witch, Angel, Havoc, Magma, Sunspot, and Shadowcat to oppose Magneto in Mexico; and finally Scott, Kagome, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler to face off against Mesmero at the Sphinx. 

Storm flew over head, her eyes glowing an unnatural blue as her power raged at her opponents. She knew not who these people were, only that they opposed her master and, thus, they would pay. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He realized this was not the Ororo that he knew. He resolved himself to defeat her by any means necessary, short of killing her. He would bring back his intended and not let his emotions control his actions. Spike observed his aunt and found it difficult to think of her as the enemy, but he had to. He tried to reach her by calling out to her, but she seemed not to recognize him. The others were busy dodging her power and might. Beast and IceMan teamed up to try to subdue Storm. Berzerker joined up with Spike and Sesshomaru flew solo. The battle over the Egyptian pyramid had begun. 

Sesshomaru dodged a bolt of angry lightening on his way toward the weather witch. His claws extended and eyes narrowed. He pierced through Storm's defenses and managed to cut her shoulder. The regal mutant retaliated with a powerful cyclone that roughly slammed Sesshomaru to the ground. His body left a deep imprint in the earth. Peeling his face out of the ground, Sesshomaru spat dirt out and growled. He would not be made out a fool! At this point, IceMan had given Beast a boost and Beast had tackled Storm out of the skies. She sent him hurling toward Spike with an amplification of electricity. Berzerker quickly engaged her, electricity to electricity in a stalemate for mere seconds before Storm overpowered him. It was in vain as she was quickly assaulted by Sesshomaru's poison whip.   
"I cannot allow you to help our enemy, Ororo. Even if you do not know yourself at this moment," Sesshomaru declares.   
"I do not matter, Apocalypse is all," she replies.   
It was then that Apocalypse activated the global net that would bring about evolution and mankind's end. 

Jean's eyes widened as she beheld the now flying Professor Xavier. InuYasha didn't waste time and transformed the Tetsusaiga. Boomboom created several bombs that Multiple's seven selves immediately pelted the professor with. Colossus took it upon himself to try to damage the dome, InuYasha soon joined him with the Tetsusaiga.   
"Kaze no Kizu!!" InuYasha yelled as he directed a wind scar attack at the barrier, however it would not budge.   
Colossus tried punching his way in, but neither method worked. Meanwhile, Jean and the professor battled as BoomBoom and Multiple continued their efforts.   
"Professor you have to fight this!" Jean exclaims as she blocks a hit from his scythe.   
Xavier and Jean were soon fighting an all out battle in the astral plane. Strangely enough Jean's astral shield took on the form of a phoenix. 

In Mexico, Magneto had resurrected one of the destroyed Sentinels. It was not causing trouble for Scarlet Witch, Angel, Havoc, Magma, Sunspot, and Shadowcat. Angel flew overhead to try to escape the Sentinel's path and confront Magneto. Shadowcat helped Magma to phase with her though the earth. Sunspot tried his best to defeat the mechanical menace with Havoc as backup. Scarlet Witch was startled at the sudden change in her father. Her memories, fake though they were, showed him as such a loving father. She had a split second fear in the pit of her stomach, however, she would not let that deter her. She used her powers to disable the dome around the pyramid. 

Meanwhile, SHIELD was sending Sentinels to disable the global network. The Sentinels succeeded in destroying part of the global net. It is then that the Brotherhood show up.   
"After jacking a plane, and getting lost we still managed to get here," Toad declares.   
They continue to work together to disable the dome when Magneto is called to stop the Sentinel attack against the global net. Not wasting time, they all pool their efforts to disable the dome. 

Magneto arrives to destroy the Sentinels and repair the global net even as Rogue and a little boy named Dorian are on their way toward the Sphinx. Mystique watches Rogue's determined face and smiles to herself. She had grown so much in Xavier's care. Perhaps it was best that she remain there for a while longer. 

The battle at the Sphinx, however, has not been going as well as they had hoped. Wolverine and Deluge team up to keep Mesmero busy. However, his power is hard to resist, especially now that the jewel has been given back to him. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are now under his power and hindering Deluge and Wolverine from their task. Deluge cringes ahead of time for poor Nightcrawler and Cyclops, but she sucks it up and lets them feel the wrath of her purifying lightning. The two are knocked unconscious. Wolverine nods to her and they both lunge toward Mesmero. The latter uses the power of the jewel to create a shield around himself.   
"Kagome! You gotta get that jewel away from him!"   
"I'm working on it," she replies, concentrating all of her priestess powers on calling the jewel.   
Mesmero's golden staff breaks, releasing the jewel that floats to Deluge's waiting hand. She smiles in relief, exhausted. However, there is still more work to be done.   
"I have to purify it," she tells Wolverine.   
He nods and knocks Mesmero unconscious just as Cyclops and Nightcrawler recover.   
"Did you have to hit us so hard, Kagome?!" Nightcrawler complains, "I'll be feeling this for weeks!"   
"Enough chatter, come on!" Wolverine commands.   
The trio charge forward while Kagome stays behind to purify the jewel. 

The battles all rage until at last, the SHIELD helicopter lands.   
"Alright, are you ready?" Rogue asks Dorian, "I'm just going to borrow your powers for a little bit."   
The young boy nods as his mother holds him. Rogue takes a small breath and strips off her glove, touching the boy and rendering him unconscious even as she absorbs his power.   
"Good luck, Rogue," Mystique calls out.   
"...Thanks," she responds, running toward the Sphinx.   
She quickly makes it inside, Deluge getting up with the purified jewel and following her. The two arrive to see Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Cyclops at the entrance to where Apocalypse is in the device. They make way for Rogue. She uses her temporary power to cut the energy in the room. Apocalypse's eyes open wide. Rogue and Deluge quickly close the flaps around him and Rogue allows the power to resume. The small pyramid shaped sarcophagus spins rapidly and begins to glow white. 

Kagome feels the jewel call to her. She hears the serene voice of a young woman in her mind.   
"Kagome, maiden of the jewel. You are called to stop this evil from returning to the earth. If you do not use your full power, he may yet return and cause much chaos to the world. Use the power of the Shikkon Kagome, let it merge with you as it was meant to be."   
Kagome's eyes refocus to realize it has been but seconds. She looks to the glowing jewel in her hand.   
"This is what Kaede meant," she whispers.   
Wolverine turns to her to see her lift her arms up with the jewel cupped in her hands. She closes her eyes and the jewel begins to glow brilliantly. The light intensifies and wraps around the spinning pyramid like a bubble. Sweat trickles down her temples and her arms shake. Her brow furrows as the power is sucked from her very being. The jewel shoots out of her hands and into her side, where it came. Her body glows the same pink as the bubble around the pyramid and both energies explode in a brilliant show of light.   
"KAGOME!" Rogue calls out in horror. 

InuYasha clutches his heart as a sudden coldness envelopes his soul.   
"Kagome...," he whispers, then screams, "KAGOME!!!"   
Distraught, he shoves Tetsusaiga up to the professor's throat.   
"No, InuYasha!" Jean says, staying his hand with her telekinetic powers.   
By now Xavier, Storm, Magneto, and Mesmero have been freed of Apocalypse's hold. Sesshomaru holds an unconscious Storm in his good arm. Beast takes her bridle style as they board their transportation home. Wanda supports her father with his arm over her shoulder as they and the Brotherhood prepare to head home. 

InuYasha forces Colossus to fly them toward the Sphinx immediately as Xavier recovers with Jean at his side. Multiple and Boomboom watch with scared faces as the distraught half demon barks out his orders and waves around his impossibly large sword.   
"Can't this thing go any faster?!"   
"It is as fast as it will go, InuYasha," Piotr replies.   
"Please be all right, Kagome," he thinks, "Please...." 

~*/|\*~ 

Kaede's eyes snap open and tears leak from them, highlighting her wrinkled cheeks. She closes them again in anguish.   
"I had wished that sending InuYasha would stop my vision from coming true...but it seems I doomed ye myself, Kagome," she whispers to the empty hut.   
Determination dawns in the old woman's eyes as she stands.   
"If ye be so willing to die doing a duty that was not yours, child, then this old woman can be just as willing doing a duty that is hers."   
She leaves the hut in search of those that can aid her new quest, joining the battle against Naraku. 

* * *

  
**End of Chapter Special:**

Elysian: Welcome to the FWW Christmas Party! I want to thank PJ for suggesting this as her special! We have most of the gang here today and well...you'll see.   
*doorbell rings*   
PJ: Hi thanks for inviting me to the party   
Nightcrawler: Come on in, PJ! Let's get our groove on! *dances on the table*   
PJ: Um.... I think I will just stay on the floor and meet everybody   
Nightcrawler: Suit yourself! Hey, Sango! Come join me!   
Sango: I don't think so...   
Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru wonders how a lowly human managed to coerce him into this trivial holiday celebration.   
Elysian: Did you want some punch, PJ? Kaede said it was her special recipe.   
*music blaring*   
PJ: Sure I will take some punch *talking loud to be heard over music*   
Elysian: Right this way! *leads her to the punch bowl where Kouga is standing*   
Kouga: Hey, Elysian, who's the woman with you?   
PJ: Hi my name is PJ, Elysian invited me to the party. Who are you?   
Kouga: The name's Kouga. Nice to meet ya, PJ. *suddenly growls* What's dog breath doing to my woman?! Excuse me...   
Shippo: *pops up out of nowhere* Popcorn? This is gonna be fun to watch. *smiles cutely up at PJ*   
PJ: *looks down* OH aren't you just the cutest little fox!!!! *bending down to pick him up*   
Shippo: *smiles and puffs out his chest* I'm the great demon, Shippo! I'm tough and strong!   
Elysian: *runs off to try to stop Kouga*   
PJ: *looking at Shippou* I bet you are!!! Now what is going to be fun to watch?   
Shippo: Kouga and InuYasha! See?   
Kouga: Get your hands off my woman, dog breath!   
InuYasha: Keh! She's not your woman, wimpy wolf!   
PJ: *nods* I see   
Kagome: *mutters* Not again...   
Kouga: Kagome IS my woman! So keep your dirty paws to yourself!   
InuYasha: *growls and begins to unsheathe Tetsusaiga*   
Kouga: *growls in return*   
Kagome: Stop it! Both of you!   
Miroku: *slides up next to PJ* Don't mind them. Kouga and InuYasha are always like this when it comes to Kagome. I'm Miroku. *takes her hands in his* Beautiful lady, may I ask you a question?   
PJ: Aaaa... I suppose? *trying get hands back*   
Miroku: Might I have the honor of a single kiss? You see I have been smitten by you, dear lady. And as it is custom, you are beneath the sprig of mistle toe.   
Sango: *eye twitches in background*   
PJ: *looks up sees mistle toe... blushing* Well since it is tradition I guess its ok.   
Miroku: *smirks and leans in for a kiss, sliding his hand to caress her rear*   
PJ: *freezes feeling hand on her rear...pulling back....SMACK!!!* JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!! Are some kind of pervert or something!!!!! *ggrrrr*   
Sango: Hentai Houshi! *comes the scream before an oversized boomerang knocks Miroku to the other side of the room*   
Shippo: Wow and I thought watching InuYasha and Kouga would be fun.   
PJ: *hmph* stupid pervert *mumbles*   
Shippo: Does this mean I have to kiss you too? *makes icky face*   
PJ: *smirks* Well only if you want to.... but I would love getting a kiss from a big strong demon like you.   
Shippo: *puffs out his chest* Okay! *gives PJ a quick peck on the cheek and then runs off*   
Kouga: She is so my woman!   
InuYasha: Is not!   
Kouga: Is so!   
InuYasha: Is not!!   
Kaede: Kagome, I have a gift for ye, child. *hands her a box*   
Kagome: What's this? *opens it and eyes go wide in joy* Thank you, Kaede! This is just what I needed!   
PJ: *moves closer where Kouga and InuYasha so she can see.... PJ is short*   
Elysian: What did you get, Kagome? Come on over, PJ! Come see what Kagome got!   
*Kouga and InuYasha start to wrestle*   
PJ: *goes over* Hey that should come it handy *tells Kagome*   
Kagome: *pulls out a subduing necklace* I have no idea what word to use though.   
Elysian: Any idea, PJ?   
InuYasha: Iron Reamer...   
PJ: Um... when you subdue them what do they do? Do they just freeze or heal or something else?   
Kouga: Stupid mutt!   
Kagome: Well usually InuYasha just falls flat on his face.   
PJ: So you want Kouga to fall down too?   
Kagome: Yes.   
Scott: This is getting out of hand.   
Logan: Yeah, we better split em up...come on, kid.   
Scott: Come on, InuYasha...calm down...   
Logan: Kouga, that's enough, kid.   
Kouga: Then tell that mutt to keep away from Kagome! She's my woman!   
PJ: Well Elysian... what do you think? I think 'down' would be a good word?   
InuYasha: For the last time, she's not your woman! If she was then don't you think Elysian would have made this a Kagome/Kouga fic?!   
Kouga: She felt sorry for you!   
Elysian: *sweat drops* Uh..yeah down is good...the sooner the better.   
Kaede: Aye. Now just as I taught ye, Kagome.   
PJ: *mumbling* Too bad you couldn't get Kouga to shut up with that necklace instead   
Kagome: Right! *begins to chant and the beads split up and join around Kouga's neck.   
Kouga: Hey, what's this?!   
InuYasha: *eyes widen, then he smirks*   
Kaede: Now the subduing spell!   
Kagome: Down, boy!   
Kouga: Gah! *falls flat on his face, forming a Kouga shaped dent in the fluffy carpet*   
InuYasha: *laughs loudly* Hah! See that!! You got what you deserved, wolf!   
Kagome: Thank you, Kaede! This is the best present ever!   
Kaede: Ay, child. Tis not a problem.   
Logan: Well, that's definitely a way to take care of it.   
InuYasha: *steps on Kouga's head* Now, admit it! She's not your woman!   
Kouga: *muffled* Dog-breath, get your smelly feet off of my head.   
PJ: Um... InuYasha you might not want to do that......   
InuYasha: What did you say?!   
PJ: *Looking at Kagome* You might not want to do that   
Kouga: *jumps up now that the spell has worn off* You heard me! Your feet stink! Halfbreed!   
Kagome: *clenching her fists*   
Elysian: Now, now, Kagome...calm down, girl...   
InuYasha: You're the one that stinks! You reek worse than Naraku!   
PJ: *backing away from a very angry looking Kagome*   
Kouga: That's it! *lunges at InuYasha*   
Kagome: Sit! Down!   
*duel crashes and both demons are flat on their faces*   
InuYasha: *smirks at Kouga's groaning*   
PJ: *smirks ....thinking* Shippo was right it is fun to watch.   
Sesshomaru: As amusing as this is, I must be going.   
Storm: You're not staying?   
Sesshomaru: Do you wish for me to stay?   
Kitty: Woo-hoo! Storm's got a boyfriend!   
Elysian: Okay...well that was certainly interesting...   
PJ: Yeah it was.... hey where did Shippo go? He took off with the popcorn!!!   
Elysian: *laughs* Yeah, he has a fetish for popcorn...*freezes and turns around to give a death glare to a caught Miroku*   
Miroku: My dear authoress, I meant no disrespect...   
Elysian: Run!   
Miroku: *runs* Kami, save me!   
Sango: And he's supposed to be my love interest...Well, since Elysian is chasing the perverted monk, I'll say good bye to everyone for her.   
All: Happy Holidays!! 


	24. Strong Winds

A.N.: Yes, it's been a while. I couldn't really help it. I was out of creative juice for this fic, so I took the time to go out and have some fun, work on other fics, do crazy role playing games, play the yugioh trading card game, read a ton of romance fanfiction, and find my motivation for this story. Again, I'm not able to reply to everyone's reviews because I'm currently typing this while offline, but I do thank you! One little favor I ask. If you read this chapter and have never before reviewed me, please review! I'm at 222 reviews and my goal for this fic was 300 before it finished. This and the next two are the last chapters! So help me meet my goal! If you love this fic, review!   


* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
by ElysianKiss

**Strong Winds**

_"Dreaming" - _Selena 

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_   
_I stay up and think of you_   
_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_   
_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_   
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_   
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_   
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_   
_And I wonder if you know I'm there_   
_If you looked in my eyes_   
_Would you see what's inside_   
_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close_   
_But so far all I have a dreams of you_   
_So I wait for the day_   
_And the courage to say how much I love you_   
_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_   
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_   
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_   
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón_   
_I can't stop dreaming of you_   
_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_   
_I can't stop dreaming_   
_Cómo te necesito_   
_I can't stop dreaming of you_   
_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_   
_I stay up and think of you_   
_And I still can't believe_   
_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_   
_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_   
_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_   
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_   
_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

_Dreaming of you tonight_   
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_   
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_   
_Than here in my room_   
_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_   
_Endlessly_   
_And I'll be holding you tight_   
_Dreaming...with you...tonight!_

InuYasha arrived at the Sphinx to find Kagome's body lying perfectly still on the cold stone ground. Logan, Scott, and Kurt stood a respectful distance away, all saddened. Rogue was kneeled beside her, crying. InuYasha rushed to Kagome's side and held her in his arms.   
"Kagome," he whispered, "You can't leave me, please. KAGOME!"   
He let his own tears fall to splash upon her angelic face. How could this happen? Why was fate so cruel as to take his love from him again. Flashes of him and Kagome together bombarded his mind and heart.   
"I-Inu...yasha," was the soft whisper, "Inu...?"   
"Kagome?" his eyes widened, watery in their tears.   
He looked down to see a soft smile on her tired face. Her eyes were part way opened.   
"Oh, Kagome!" he crushed her to him.   
Kagome held onto him with her right hand clenched on the material of his haori. Her final vestiges of energy left her and she slipped unconscious. InuYasha realized this and gently picked her up bridal style.   
"I'm so glad she's all right," Rogue sniffled.   
"We all are," Logan replied. 

Three days later and Kagome still had not woken up. InuYasha had stayed by her side since the day of their return to the mansion. Her current quarters was the institute's medical bay. Under the watchful eye of Hank, she had been recovering nicely. However, her priestess energies were another matter and were taking their time in replenishing themselves, thus keeping her in the coma. InuYasha squeezed her hand before he left the room at Sesshomaru's call.   
"She is still asleep," Sesshomaru stated, instead of asking.   
"Yeah."   
"She is strong. She will come back to you, brother," he replied.   
InuYasha smiled.   
"Thanks, Sesshomaru."   
Sesshomaru nodded and left. InuYasha turned back to Kagome and sighed. He walked back to her side and gently pushed her bangs out of her face, trailing a finger down her cheek and to her lips, mindful of his claws. He leaned down and kissed her, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.   
"Kagome...come back to me...," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. 

Sesshomaru had one destination in mind. He had given her enough time to think this over and he would not be denied. Ororo tended to her garden, watering the plants and inhaling the sweet fragrance of the roses and lilies. She was sufficiently surprised when she felt a a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned and blue eyes met gold.   
"Sesshomaru," she exclaimed, "You startled me."   
Sesshomaru smirked and gently cupped her cheek.   
"Ororo. I have come for your decision," he stated.   
"Sesshomaru, you know I cannot. I have my duties in this time."   
"And I have my duties in my own time. I am willing to wait for you, Ororo, 500 years would be worth it. Allow me the honor of being your mate," he responded, leaning down to kiss her gently, yet passionately.   
Ororo's eyes closed and Sesshomaru's became half lidded. He pulled back to see her lightly flushed cheeks and gently caressed her full lower lip with his thumb. 

Ororo opened her eyes and looked up at him, longingly. She wanted to be with him more than anything. Would it be possible? It would be so selfish to ask him to wait for her, though. What was she to do?   
"It is a selfish thing for me to ask you to wait so long, Sesshomaru," she replied.   
"It is not selfish if I choose to do so, Ororo. I have fallen for you. Do not make the mistake of thinking I will choose another when you are everything I could ever want in a mate."   
His eyes searched her, waiting for her answer. Ororo could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she was certain he could hear it. She wanted this more than anything. Her hand came up and she twined her fingers with his.   
"Yes," she whispered.   
Sesshomaru smiled then, kissing her deeply, pulling her close with his only arm. In seconds, he had her slung over his right shoulder. 

Ororo's eyes widened and she struggled, pounding on his back.   
"Put me down!" she demanded.   
"No," Sesshomaru replied, calmly, making his way toward the mansion.   
"Put me down this instant, Sesshomaru!" she continued, her eyes glowing white and the skies becoming dark with clouds and brilliant with lightning.   
Sesshomaru said nothing as he entered the mansion, her fists barely phasing him. They passed by Logan, who had both eyebrows raised.   
"Logan, help me!" Ororo pleaded.   
"Sorry, 'Ro. I'm not gonna stand between a demon and his mate. You're on your own," he chuckled.   
"LOGAN!" she screamed in outrage, "Sesshomaru, put me down!!"   
Sesshomaru merely smirked to himself and continued by ascending the stairs as his mate struggled. This would definitely be enjoyable. 

In the medical bay, Kagome stirred at last. InuYasha was immediately by her side, holding her hand in his. Her eyes fluttered open and everything seemed a blur. She moaned and closed her eyes again. The next time she opened them, the world seemed more focused and she recognized InuYasha as the one holding her hand. She smiled softly.   
"InuYasha," she whispered.   
"Kagome," he sighed in relief, hugging her close and kissing her.   
Kagome smiled and snuggled into his warm chest. He was worried. InuYasha was worried about her. He really did love her, she was awed by that. Tears escaped her eyes. InuYasha noticed and dried them with his thumbs.   
"What's wrong, Kagome?"   
"Nothing. I'm just so happy, InuYasha," she replied.   
"Keh. Silly girl," he said, fondly, kissing her once more.   
She giggled and hugged him close.   
"I love you, InuYasha."   
"I love you too, Kagome." 

Logan turned from the sight of a struggling Ororo over Sesshomaru's shoulder. It was obvious what the demon lord had planned considering where he was taking her. Logan shook his head and his eyes met Rogue's. She had been watching them too, and a look of longing was in her emerald eyes. She turned from him and walked back into the kitchen. He followed and found her just standing there, her hands supporting her on the counter. He laid his hands on her shoulders, startling her.   
"What's wrong, Rogue?"   
"Nothin'," she lied.   
"Don't lie to me, kid. I can tell something's wrong."   
Rogue stiffened as he called her kid. She laughed lightly to herself. Of course, to him she would just be a kid. No matter how close he and she became, he was probably so much older than her. She stiffened even further when he spun her around to face him and lifted her face up with a finger under her chin. 

The contact didn't phase either of them. It turned out that Kagome's purification had given Rogue some control over her powers and unless she specifically thought of absorbing someone, it wouldn't happen. Still, it was hard to stop thinking of herself as untouchable. She shifted her eyes to look at the floor.   
"Rogue, look at me," Logan demanded.   
Hesitantly, emerald met chocolate.   
"I...I just wish I could have what Sesshomaru and Storm have. What InuYasha and Kagome have..."   
Logan's eyes softened and he hugged her. Rogue cried into his warm, muscled chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt on his back.   
"How could anyone love someone like me? I'm nothing like Kagome, Storm, or even Jean."   
"No, you're not. But that's what makes you who you are, Rogue," Logan replied, looking into her eyes, "Don't feel like you have to change for anyone. If you do, they don't deserve you." 

He softly wiped her tears with his thumbs and looked deep into her widening emerald eyes. What he was feeling was something he never thought he would express to her. And he hoped he wasn't making a mistake that would cost them their friendship, he knew how important that was to Rogue. Yet, all other thoughts fled from him as he closed the gap between them.   
"Let me be the one," he whispered, gruffly.   
"Wha...?"   
She didn't have another chance to say more as his lips descended upon her own, claiming her in a way that made her knees weak. Never had she felt a kiss in her life, and yet she somehow knew if she had this one would be the best. The way his lips moved against her own was like a carefully woven spell. She melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled in the kiss, truly happy. She knew now that her secret feelings for him were reciprocated and nothing could bring her down. 

~*/|\*~ 

Naraku had revealed himself, even through the miasma. A desperate struggle for victory had ensued. Ginta and Hakkaku tried their best against Naraku. Kouga eventually ordered them to retreat, Sango joined in with Kouga's pleas. It was obvious, that while strong, the two lacked the ability to keep up. Ginta found this a bit ironic, considering Sango had a copy of his own physical abilities, but then realized that she had also been trained as a demon slayer. He shivered, realizing just how formidable Sango had become. 

Miroku waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. His spells and scrolls wouldn't work against a powerful demon such as Naraku, and he couldn't even move much due to his injury. However, as a tentacle came close to him, he struck with his staff, infusing it with his spiritual powers and burning the tentacle. He was fading rapidly, he could tell. The wells of his power were draining just as the crimson fluid of life traversed his body to stain the earth below him. Sweat drenched his brow, as he drew ragged breaths into his burning lungs. Soon he would be defenseless, forced to use his kazaana despite the ever present buzzing cloud of his death. 

It was at this moment that Miroku used his last spiritual powers to fend off another tentacle. This was it, there was no more he could do. He resigned himself to die, the deep regret of never fulfilling his duty to be rid of the curse weighed upon his soul. Yet another tentacle sped toward him, intent on finishing him off. It never reached its goal as a burst of fire incinerated it. Miroku looked up and toward the source of the flames.   
"Stupid human," Jaken declared, "Can't even fight off a filthy half demon!"   
"Jaken!" Miroku exclaimed in shock.   
"I've come to aid you in Lord Sesshomaru's place."   
"Thank you, Jaken. We appreciate the help."   
"Hmph! Of course you would," the little green toad replied.   
Miroku sweat dropped, but nodded. Jaken took a position near the exhausted human. He could smell the blood and see that this one wouldn't last long, so he would take this position in the battle himself. 

Naraku raised a brow at the unexpected guest. Lord Sesshomaru's retainer was in over his little green head. No matter. Perhaps at this unworthy demon's death, Lord Sesshomaru would be angered into distraction, providing Naraku the perfect opportunity to absorb him into his being. That would be if Lord Sesshomaru would return at the right moment. He frowned as the old priestess made her appearance, joined by several monks and one kitsune cub. The monks and Kaede took up positions and began chanting to create a bubble around Naraku that would restrict his movements. He growled in outrage and lashed out at them all. They dodged his tentacles, however, Kaede was too slow. Her old eyes widened as the tentacle came ever closer. They widened even more when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and pull her to safety. The owner of the arms then jumped back into the fray with a warning.   
"You better keep out of sight, old woman! I can't keep leaving the battle to protect you!" Kouga commanded.   
"Thank ye, Kouga," Kaede whispered, before adding her chants to those of the monks.   
She was in a good position where she could not immediately be seen, she was somewhat safe there. 

Shippo dodged tentacles and used fox fire as much as he could. He felt he was in over his head, but he couldn't stop now. He was in this battle, and he would show Naraku not to mess with his family! The young fox began his transformation then, his eyes glowing red and his fur standing on end. Kouga did a double take and grinned, the kit needed to learn a little more control, but this suited the battle just fine. Shippo soon joined Kirara, the two biting and tearing apart Naraku's tentacles; Shippo adding an extra spice by using fox fire up close. 

~*/|\*~ 

After her waking, Kagome had sought out Sesshomaru and used her powers to speed up the regeneration of his missing arm. The demon lord had thanked her and mysteriously slipped back into his bedroom. Kagome had blushed after hearing the gasp of Ororo from within. She hadn't realized she had interrupted something. She blushed more as she walked off, still hearing Sesshomaru's playful growls. 

It was soon time for InuYasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru to return to Feudal Japan. They had left them long enough and were worried about Naraku's plans, even without the Shikkon. Kagome had taken the time to explain to everyone that she had used the power of the jewel to seal Apocalypse forever. Only one of her bloodline could ever release him, and only through the power of the jewel. Professor Xavier thanked them all for their help and welcomed them whenever they would like to visit. Tearful hugs were dispersed amongst the women of the mansion. The men merely shook hands and said a few words. 

Ororo stood in Sesshomaru's arms, holding him close. She would miss him greatly. Sesshomaru kissed her softly and pulled back.   
"I promise to find you again, Ororo. You are my mate and 500 years is not enough to separate me from you."   
"I will wait for you as well," she replied.   
Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her once more. The three, plus Logan and Rogue, set off in the Blackbird at high speed. They would be at the shrine in only a few hours. 


	25. Monsoon

**Author's Note**: _I know it's been a very long time, much apologies for that. I was actually contemplating never finishing this fic because I had simply lost interest. I haven't been able to find any motivation or inspiration at all. But after reading Vorsith's latest review, looking at my last update date, and frankly realizing how close to ending I really am, I relented. So for all of you, especially Vorsith, I extend my apologies and this latest installment to Feudal Weather Witch. I also want to thank you all for your reviews. You'll please pardon me for not responding to you all this time, I want to get to the story while I'm marginally inspired._   
_ Also, I had one lovely flammer that pointed out that the Rogue/Logan relationship was inappropriate due to age factor. I would just like to say this. If that person has ever read the Marvel Comics X-Men, they would see a similar relationship between Rogue and Magneto. Yes, Magneto. So I don't think I did any worse really. The same person also attacked my approach to Kagome's powers, stating that I made her too powerful. This also helped to chase away my inspiration as I gave much thought to the matter. So, I've decided that this fic's end will be something unexpected and more realistic, since I realize that InuYasha should still be 'more powerful'. I think the following song suits the scenario well._

* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
by ElysianKiss 

**Monsoon**

_The Cheetah Girls - Cinderella_

_When I was just a little girl_   
_My momma used to tuck me into bed_   
_Then she'd read me a story_   
_It always was about a princess in distress_   
_And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory_

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be_   
_Then one day I realized_   
_The fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_***I don't wanna be like Cinderella**_   
**_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar_**   
**_Waiting for somebody...to come and set me free!_**   
**_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_**   
**_For a handsome prince to come and save me_**   
**_I will survive...unless somebody's on my side_**   
**_Don't wanna be [no no no one else] I'd rather rescue myself!_**

_Some day I'm gonna find someone that wants somebody's heart, soul and mind_   
_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_   
_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am_   
_Don't need nobody taking care of me..._   
_[I will be there..]_   
_I will be there for him, just as strong as he will be there for me_   
_When I give myself then he has got to be an equal pair!_

_[**Chorus**]_

_I can slay, my own dragons_   
_I can dream, my own dreams_   
_My knight in shining armor is me..._   
_So I'm gonna set me free!_

_[**Chorus**] x2_

Logan and Rogue bade Kagome, InuYasha and Sesshomaru good bye as the trio leapt into the well.   
"Logan...where do we go from here?" Rogue asked.   
"You mean us?"   
"Yeah."   
"I dunno, Rogue. I dunno."   
"You're regretting it aren't you," she accused.   
"Never. I just don't think it's a good idea right now. You're...you still have a full life ahead of ya."   
"If that's your way of sayin' I'm too young for ya...," she trailed off, "Look. I don't care what anyone thinks! I want this. Don't you?"   
Logan looked down at Rogue and sighed.   
"Yeah. Yeah, I do." 

Kagome, InuYasha and Sesshomaru exited the well to hear the sounds of a nearby battle. The trio quickly sprang into action. Sesshomaru took to his cloud while InuYasha ran and Kagome flew to the scene. What greeted them did not make them happy in the least. Sango had just caught her boomerang when she noticed them.   
"Kagome! InuYasha and Sesshomaru!!" she called.   
"Sango!" Kagome called, flying over to the girl, "Something's different about you."   
"I'll explain later, now we fight!"   
"Right!" InuYasha called, joining in to fight off Naraku's tentacles.   
Naraku smirked sadistically.   
"Lord Sesshomaru. How good of you to make it. I was wondering if you would show to your retainer's funeral."   
Sesshomaru raised an elegant eye brow before he turned at a sharp cry. His eyes widened marginally as he beheld the form of Jaken, freshly speared through the chest by a tentacle. Naraku pulled his tentacle out of the toad roughly. He tore more of Jaken's flesh and splashed black blood over the nearby Miroku.   
"Lord...Sess...Sesshomaru...forgive this...lowly Jaken," Jaken sputtered as black blood oozed from his beak and he exhaled his last breath.   
Sesshomaru clenched his fist and turned back to Naraku.   
"This Sesshomaru will show you the meaning of true pain," he vowed.   
Naraku's evil laughter filled the clearing. 

Kagome flew up into the sky and peppered Naraku with purified hail. The evil half demon snarled in pain and immediately concentrated on spearing through Kagome. She dodged the tentacles and the others sprang into action. Sango hurled her boomerang at Naraku. It was hurled back at her. Where it would have normally hit her midsection, her new demon traits allowed her to flip midair and grab the boomerang, landing on the balls of her feet and immediately throwing it back at Naraku in one smooth motion. InuYasha hacked away at the tentacles that threatened to hurt him or the now defenseless Miroku. Sesshomaru's poison whip crackled and sliced through other tentacles. Shippo and Kirara continued to bite and burn Naraku. Kouga jumps over several attempts on his person, using his katana to slice through tentacles, trying to get ever closer to the evil half demon that had killed his kin. 

Naraku was becoming annoyed with the two smaller demons. Kirara was soon knocked out against a tree with a deep gash on her side. Shippo barely dodged a blow and landed on his side, a growl upon his lips. His lack of energy was not conductive to his demon form and he changed back to his humanoid form shortly. It was a bit of a shock to InuYasha.   
"Shippo?!"   
"InuYasha! Watch out!" Kagome called as a tentacle managed to get through the shocked half demon's defenses.   
InuYasha grunted as the tentacle ripped through the flesh of his forearm. 

The battle continued, Miroku was eventually placed next to Kaede and joined in on her and the other monks' efforts to contain Naraku. However, whenever a tentacle flew at a monk and he dodged, it would break his concentration and the chant would have to begin anew. They were making little progress in that aspect. Naraku's crimson gaze swept over Kagome, feeling the source of her power.   
"She has the Shikkon jewel...the whole jewel," his smile was filled with sadistic glee and dark pleasure.   
Before anyone could react, Naraku lunged at Kagome. Kouga tried to intercept him, only to have his upper thigh pierced. He was thrown on top of Sango. Kagome fought against Naraku with all of her jewel enhanced strength. Purified bolts of lightening and strong winds cut at Naraku, but he was determined to have what he deemed was his. A tentacle flew from him, its target was Shippo. Kagome saw this and unconscious dropped her guard.   
"Shippo!!" she screamed.   
Sesshomaru intercepted the tentacle, slicing through it with his poisonous claws. Unfortunately, that provided just the opening Naraku had been waiting for. His claw dug into Kagome's side, tearing flesh and spilling crimson blood. Kagome's scream seemed to echo through the clearing. All action seemed to stop and all eyes were focused on a single spot. 

Kagome fell to the earth, blood seeping from her wound. Naraku laughed in triumph, holding the bloodied jewel in his grasp. The purity of the jewel was being tainted. The pearlesque pink was becoming a deliciously dark amethyst, swirling with clouds of black. Naraku licked the blood off of the jewel and then swallowed it whole. He spread his arms as the human Onigumo was purged from him forever. His ears became pointed, his claws sharper and longer. His muscles bulged from the power, ripping his haori in half due to the sheer size difference. He gained fangs and jagged black markings adorned his cheeks, wrists, ribs and biceps. His eyes became a blood red color, the pupils slitted and a shade of burgundy. His onyx hair grew down to the length of his calves and straightened. His skin became pale and smooth. The spider mark was no longer on his back. 

Kagome struggled to stand as Naraku neared her. He tilted her chin so her eyes met his. He smirked at her and chuckled at her harmless glare.   
"My dear, Kagome. I must thank you for bringing the jewel back to me," he smoothly said.   
With no warning, he flung her at InuYasha. Kagome cried out in pain and InuYasha had his breath knocked out of him.   
"You are all peons compared to me now! My power is beyond your comprehension!!"   
"Bastard," InuYasha growled.   
Sesshomaru faced Naraku and calmly drew the Tokijin from its sheath.   
"You think to defeat me with a sword made from the fang of one of my detachments, Sesshomaru? What a fool," Naraku sneered.   
He extended his hand and the Tokijin was wrenched from Sesshomaru's hold and flew to Naraku's waiting hand.   
"Only I could ever be Tokijin's master, since it is quite literally a part of me," Naraku smirked.   
InuYasha left Kagome with Kaede and jumped between Sesshomaru and Naraku, holding the Tetsusaiga before him.   
"Naraku, you will pay for everything," InuYasha promised in a low growl.   
Naraku merely laughed before allowing the power of Tokijin to taste the blood of the half demon that dared to defy his power. InuYasha managed to barely dodge the power of the Tokijin, landing next to Sango. Sesshomaru landed in the opposite side, next to Kouga. Shippo fled to Kagome's side to see if she was all right.   
"None of you stand a chance against me, even if you could combine your powers and abilities." 

Kagome's tears alerted Kaede to her consciousness.   
"I can't let this happen, Kaede. There must be something I can do. I can't sit by like a powerless weak girl," Kagome whispered.   
"Kagome, you should rest!" Shippo exclaimed.   
"Yes, I believe Shippo is correct, Lady Kagome. Let InuYasha, Kouga, Sango and Sesshomaru take care of Naraku. With their combined power, they cannot possibly lose. We must have faith."   
"Aye. Ye should just rest now Kagome. Ye have not the strength to go on."   
"_I don't have the strength...No! I can't just sit how like I would have in the past! I won't let them get hurt again! I made the mistake of turning my attention away during battle. I allowed Naraku to take the jewel from me. It's my fault and I'll fix it!_" she thought.   
Kagome struggled and stood on shaky legs.   
"Kagome?" Kaede asked as she, Shippo, and Miroku watched.   
"No, Kaede," Kagome whispered harshly, "I can't just sit by anymore. I was given a gift, one I'm going to use to help fix my mistake and maybe help save the future. Please...forgive me."   
Kaede's eyes widened in understanding while Shippo and Miroku looked confused for a moment. Kagome closed her eyes and her body became outlined in pure energy. Lightening bolts full of purity hit her form, she refused to scream from the pain. Her body glowed pure white. 

Kouga was sent flying into a tree, splintering it in half. Sango landed on top of him, her boomerang digging a trench into the dirt beside them.   
"Damn," Kouga murmured, "He's stronger than before."   
Sango groaned and struggled to get up, finding that her energy was lacking. Kouga laid her down against the part of the tree that's still standing.   
"Stay here," he ordered.   
Sango nodded, gasping for breath. Kouga dove back into the battle joining Sesshomaru and InuYasha in their attempts to get close enough to the evil demon. However, Naraku's power was enough to keep them at a good distance away. No longer were his attacks based on the tentacles of his old half demon body. They were now made with powerful orbs of blood red energy and his sharp claws along with the power of the Tokijin. 

InuYasha landed on his back, digging a trench in the dirt from the impact. He groaned and picked himself up, using the Tetsusaiga as a sort of crutch until he could stand. Sesshomaru's poison whip rebounded off Naraku's shield. He was then met with the full power of the Tokijin. His eyes bled red as the power of the Tokijin ravaged his body, tearing off his armor and haori as well as parts of his hakamas. Lines of blood appeared on his smooth chest, sizzling from the residual power of the Tokijin.   
"I see you have regained your arm, Sesshomaru. I think I preferred you without it," Naraku smirked darkly.   
He lunged with lightening speed at Sesshomaru, his claws ripped through flesh, muscle, tendons, and bone with a sweet, wet crunch. Sesshomaru howled in pain as his left arm was once again removed from him.   
"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called. 

Kagome's tears spilled over her cheeks like liquid silver. She closed her blue eyes and reopened them to reveal pure silver light. Her entire body became pure energy.   
"Kagome...," Miroku breathed, "Surely there must be another way!"   
"No, Kagome! Don't leave me!"   
"God be with ye, Lady Kagome."   
"I'm sorry...I won't be coming back," she whispered, "Tell InuYasha...that I will always love him."   
With that final thought, Kagome flew toward Naraku. She struggled against his barrier as the demon's eyes widened in recognition of her and her power. The barrier finally broke and she plunged into Naraku's chest. Naraku gasped and screamed in pain as pure light spilled from his body, tearing his flesh from the inside out and burning him with its purifying properties. He fell to his knees, his energy falling rapidly. He panted to regain his breath; his body was coated in his dark ruby blood.   
"Kagome...," InuYasha whispered, he closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears and screams in pain.   
The Tetsusaiga glowed fiercely and sparkled in its power. InuYasha raised the sword and brought in down in an arc, shouting the final words that Naraku would ever hear.   
"Kaze no Kizu!!"   
The quartet of blazing vertical energies tore into Naraku, burning the remainder of his flesh and obliterating every last living molecule of his being. 

A calm wind ruffled his hair as he fell to his knees, crying softly.   
"No...Kagome, you can't leave me," he whispered, "You promised...to be with me forever."   
"InuYasha," came a whisper.   
InuYasha looked up to see the transparent form of Kagome before him.   
"I'm sorry, InuYasha. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing while he hurt all of you. I had to help."   
"You stupid bitch," he growled half heartedly, "Always getting in trouble."   
Kagome smiled at him softly.   
"Don't mourn over me. I lived and died as was my destiny."   
"Kagome," InuYasha choked, "You-you can't. Please, don't leave me. Not again!"   
Kagome's ghostly hand wiped away his tears.   
"I can't stay. I'm sorry, InuYasha. I will always love you."   
"And I will always love you, Kagome," he vowed.   
"You will find someone for you, InuYasha. A good, strong mate with whom you'll have a beautiful family."   
"No!" he harshly screamed, "I will only love you! I won't betray you!"   
"Live your life and find love, InuYasha. Honor me by loving again. Good bye, InuYasha...Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kaede...," she smiled as her spirit disappeared, leaving behind a distraught half demon, a young fox, and a wolf prince, and dear friends.   
"No, Kagome!" Shippo cried.   
"Kagome," Kouga whispered in shock. 

The small group of shard hunters cried over the loss of their companion, the priestess from the future, Kagome. Shippo sought refuge in InuYasha's arms. The older half demon did not refuse him the comfort, hugging Shippo to his chest as the two cried silently over Kagome's death. Miroku tore off the gauntlet on his right arm and stared at the smooth flesh on his palm. He screamed in pain at the price of his freedom from the curse. Sango comforted the monk with a warm embrace, even as her own tears spilled for her best friend. Kaede's wrinkled eyes shed silent tears for the reincarnation of her dear sister. She bowed her head and respectfully recited a prayer for the dead. Kouga clenched his fists and his eyes, he howled into the air. The sound was so heart wrenching and soul tearing that no one could mistake the expression for anything but deep mourning. Sesshomaru realized he would not be able to revive her with his sword because no body was left to revive. She was lost to them, forever. He closed his own eyes in a moment of silence and respect for the priestess. 

Sesshomaru stood, pulling taut the piece of his hakamas he used to staunch the flow of blood from the stub on his left arm. He walked toward Jaken and pulled Tensaiga from its sheath. He brought his loyal retainer back to life.   
"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, thank you milord! This Jaken is not worthy," he croaked.   
"Jaken. We will return home now."   
Sesshomaru and Jaken turned toward the west and walked several yards when Sesshomaru stopped.   
"InuYasha," he said, calmly.   
InuYasha stood with Shippo in his arms and turned to follow his brother back to the Western Lands. Sango, Miroku and Kouga watched them go. Kouga turned toward the east. Sango stood to follow him, limping a little from her injuries.   
"Sango," Miroku called, his hand outstretched.   
She turned back to him.   
"Let me come with you," the monk pleaded, "Please...I love you, Sango."   
Sango spilled more tears and nodded, wordlessly. Miroku limped after her, both following the leader of their new family. 

"Rest in peace, Kagome. Your duty has been fulfilled," Kaede whispered as she walked back to the village.   
The monks she had called for help all followed her, each one paying respects to the powerful priestess that had given her life to help defeat the great evil. As for the Shikkon Jewel? Its story is not yet finished since the soul of Kikyou and Kagome are bound to it forever. 

* * *

  
**It's not over yet, people! So review! And stay tuned for the Epilog of this fic!!!**


	26. REVIEW RESPONSES: preview of epilogue

**Author's Note:** I'm finally getting the chance to type out some review responses. I realized I had not responded to anyone since chapter 22!!! So I have lots of making up to do before the start of this last chapter....please don't report me for this not being a real chapter! Because if I'm reported, then everyone looses. Fanfiction.net will delete this fanfic and I will NOT repost it or finish it, if that is the case! I just needed to get this out and the real chapter will come out as soon as I get my party goers together for the after fanfic party! 

**Review Responses**: 

**_Elyndewen Startree: _**[ch. 22] Yes, Jaken likes Rin. After spending so much time with such a bubbly kid, you tend to get attached.   
[ch. 23] Well she wasn't dead then....   
[ch. 24] Yes, it was a very fluffy chapter. lol   
**_AkuReiX_**: [ch. 22] Thanks for the review! I'm glad you love it! ^-^   
[ch. 24] Sorry for the late update!!   
**_Aj-sama: _**[ch. 22] LOL. I'm sure the gang appreciates your help with Naraku.   
[ch. 23] I know...I killed Kagome...wahhh!!! *sniff*   
[ch. 24] Yes, it's officially over this update. It's been a long intense ride for all of us. And I seriously wish people had taken your review advice. I wanted to make 300 so badly...   
**_LewdaKris: _**[ch. 22] Thank you so much for that compliment. It really means a lot to me that my writing has such impact. I've been a fan of Marvel Comics since I was a little girl. And X-Men has always been my favorite. It was only natural for me to write a fanfiction. And the inspiration to pair it with InuYasha was actually from a rather strange dream...it all snowballed from there. And thanks for adding me to your favorites!   
**_Shinigami: _**[ch. 22] Thank you!   
**_FluffyLuver4Eva: _**[ch. 22] I'm glad that you and your cousins like my story. It's always fulfilling to hear that one's work is appreciated.   
**_pinkjingling: _**[ch. 22] Um..thanx!   
[ch. 23] Thanks again!   
[ch. 24] Glad you like it!   
**_Dark_lil_Hiei: _**[ch. 22] Sorry I didn't update quickly!! Props to the name! I love Hiei!   
[ch. 23] I'm glad you're enjoying it. ^-^   
**_Silver Sakura: _**[ch. 22] Thank you so much for the compliment. I'm glad that you like my form of description. And Storm is one of my favorite characters, I think she deserves credit as well and so I gave her a lead role.   
**_Vorsith: _**[ch. 22] No I have yet to get a job. I'm getting a little depressed because of that. Too bad I can't get paid for writing fanfiction!! But then I'd get sued. ^^; I'm glad that you like Sango's abilities and my characterization of Kouga. Hey, Sesshomaru-sama!! I hope you're having fun over there!!   
[ch. 23] Bills are the spawn of Satan!! LOL He has?! *gives her a list of creditors for Sesshomaru to visit* No worries on the party! I'll keep you in the mind for the future!   
[ch. 24] Yes, Vorsith! You can always add and yours always count! I look forward to your reviews. It's not quite a chapter until I get Vorsith's review, after all! Ack! I guess my list didn't make it yet! It'll be there soon so Sesshomaru-sama can repay me. Aww! He moved out?! Grandpa Higurashi? I've been sworn to secrecy. But the word is that he asked to be put into the witness protection program after his therapy just couldn't rid him of his paranoia. Apparently he thinks you're stalking him. *shrug* Go figure!   
[ch. 24...again] Sorry for the lack of update! But you can see it was your review that kicked me in the butt again! Oh! I forgot to answer your question! Yes! You are officially invited to the after fanfic party! Send me an email so we can get together and write it!   
[ch. 25] *typing cramps* Err...sorry about that...I've been going back and forth answering many reviews, obviously. Ahem... It really was a rather dramatic and sad chapte last time. And I have to say that not many people would pick up on that. I've just seen so many fics where Sesshomaru battles Naraku with the Tokijin. I'm always like, but that was made from Naraku's detachment's fang! That would be like anyone trying to use Tetsusaiga against Inu's dad. I just don't see it working, since the power is drawn from the demon who gave up the fang to make the sword. And yeah, I should only pay attention to constructive criticism. But even in flames I think there's a small bit of truth. So that, I'm sorry to say, influenced my decision to give this fic a bittersweet ending so I would avoid the over powered Kagome scenario. I've seen that happen and I seriously don't want to be guilty of it. I'm glad you're pleased. And yes to the party!   
**_Jupiter's Light: _**[ch. 23] I'm sorry! I know I killed Kagome... *sniff* This fic is just one of those bittersweet endings.   
[ch. 24] Thanks! Again sorry for the late update!   
[ch. 25] I know... *sniff* I will! And thanks! Glad you like it!   
**_jammies2000: _**[ch. 23] First of all, thanks for the great party idea! Secondly, I could use that point in the right direction right about now....   
**_KillaBri: _**[ch. 24] Wow, I'm a standard?! I'm flattered!! LOL. Hey, like I said in the last chapter update...it's about equivalent to Marvel Comics' decision to pair Rogue with Magneto. I agree on the Sess/Rin thing. Ugh! *shudders*   
**_Demon Girl: _**[ch. 25] Thanks, I will.   
**_Rashi: _**[ch. 25] Thank you so much for the compliment. I really like knowing that my work is appreciated. And I did hurry. See?! 

Phew! That was a lot of reviews to respond to! *rotates wrists* I've also been able to see who my most faithful reviewers have been based on these last few chapters. So..I would like to extend an invitation to the following reviewers for the after fanfic party! Only one thing! I do the party via AIM. So if you don't have it and you still want to accept the invitation...you better download it! LOL   
**Invitations go to**: Vorsith, Elyndewen Startree, Jupiter's Light, Aj-sama, pinkjingling, and jammies2000.   
RSVP by email: silverlily@livejournal.com or AIM: ShinkounaKitsune. 

Okay..so let's make this a "legit" chapter just to be on the safe side.... 

* * *

**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
by ElysianKiss 

**PREVIEW OF EPILOG!!**

In the next and last chapter of Feudal Weather witch.... 

The Higurashi family finds out about Kagome's passing through an ancient heirloom passed down the Taija family for generations.   
Sesshomaru and Storm finally get together and original character Umi is introduced for a quick cameo.   
The fate of Kagome's soul is revealed!! 

Also, there will be a vote for a possible sequel, as you can see I'm leaving it open just in case. 

Kagome: Wait, wait...you killed me last chapter?! How could you!   
Elysian: Gomen ne, Kagome-chan!   
InuYasha: That was _your _fault?! Kaze no...   
Elysian: Ahhh!!! Sesshomaru-sama, save me!   
Sesshomaru: Enough, InuYasha!   
InuYasha: You're just protecting her cuz the bitch gave you back your mate!   
Elysian: Did you just call me a bitch?! *flames flare up behind her*   
InuYasha: *hides behind Miroku*   
Miroku: Lady Elysian, InuYasha humbly begs for your forgiveness. And I...I ask you for but a simple favor for this humble monk.   
Elysian: *raises a brow*   
Sango: Miroku.... *flames behind her*   
Miroku: *oblivious to Sango's ire* Would you do me the honor of bearing my child, Lady Elysian?   
Elysian: *twitch twitch* I have a boyfriend you perverted monk!   
Miroku: And the problem would be?   
Sango: Ahhh!!! That's it! *knocks him out with hiraikotsu*   
Miroku: @.@ It was worth the pain... 


	27. Fair Weather Epilog

_Review Responses_   
**_Jupiter's Light_**: I posted, I posted!! I'm still deliberating the sequel though. I have no ideas for one so it's up the air for now.   
**_Elyndewen Startree_**: No, Kagome's body was completely gone, so Sesshomaru couldn't revive her. I think I even put that in the last chapter...   
**_Big Splash_**: Yes, he is! But that's why we all love him! Love to make fun of him, that is.   
**_tansy_**: Wow! You're in the running for my longest review to date!! I'm glad that you enjoyed this fic and that you were willing to take the time out to 'catch up' in your review. I'm also glad that my writing had the desired effect. ^-^ Thank you so much for the review!   
**_Dark lil Hiei_**: I thought about your review...and made some plan changes just for you.   
**_Aj-sama_**: I updated! Hope you like the chapter!   
**_Danta_**: Epilog is here!! If you thought that last chapter was emotional...check out this one!! 

* * *

  
**_Feudal Weather Witch_**   
by ElysianKiss

**Fair Weather - Epilog**

The wind blew harshly over the land making the grass bow to its very whim. Fluffy ivory clouds adorned the calming azure of the sky. While the temperature was chilly, it was rather pleasant to the silver haired woman as she tended to her garden. She worried for her student who was in the past. They had left only yesterday, but already she had a deep sense of foreboding. She jumped as a pair of warm hands touched her shoulders. She looked up, not expecting whom she saw. Her eyes widened in recognition of the man who's ageless beauty was the subject of the prior night's fantasy.   
"Sesshomaru," she breathed.   
"I have waited for you for 500 years, Ororo. I have come to reclaim you as my mate," he whispered.   
Not giving her much time to think about anything, Sesshomaru tilted Storm's face up and placed a lingering kiss upon her lips. A low purr of contentment radiated from his very being. It had been too damn long since he had seen her, tasted her ambrosial lips and basked in her warmth. Storm melted into his embrace and he tangled the fingers of his left hand - regrown yet again - in her silver tresses. 

A small cough from behind the couple roused them from their bliss. Sesshomaru pulls away from the kiss and, with an annoyed sigh, motions for the other to come forth. A young woman with waist length black hair and overly bright emerald colored eyes steps out from the shadows in the greenhouse. Upon closer inspection, the young woman was revealed to have fangs, claws, and actively twitching fox ears perched upon her head.   
"Who's this?"   
"Storm, I would like you to meet my...granddaughter, Umi. She is the descendant of Kagome's adopted son, Shippo, and my charge, Rin. It seems the mutant genes in her activated what would have otherwise been a dormant demon gene. I have brought her here for tutelage."   
"Hello, Umi. Tell me, what is your gift?"   
"Hello. Well, I control water and I can shape shift just a little bit."   
"I'm sure you will get along just fine with everyone else."   
Storm ushered Umi and Sesshomaru into the mansion.   
"You must tell me how the battle with Naraku ended," Storm requested.   
"Very well. If you would prefer we can gather everyone involved and I will tell the priestess' tale." 

Several thousand miles away at approximately the same time, a young brown haired young man with bright violet eyes took a deep breath. He slowly began his ascent on the long stairway that will lead him to the Higurashi shrine. Being the first born son of the Taihou family it fell to him to carry out this instruction from his ancestors. In his hand was a precious bundle, an old leather bound book wrapped in wolf furs. He finally reached the top of the stairs and gulped loudly. Taking a deep breath, the young man straightened his back and took the final steps to the front door of the house on the shrine grounds. He knocked and waited. A woman with curly black hair cropped around her face opened the door.   
"Mrs. Higurashi?"   
"Yes, how may I help you?"   
"My name is Ryou Taihou. I have come here to fulfill my family's mission that has passed down through the centuries. I have come on this prophesied day to hand you this."   
Mrs. Higurashi's brow showed her confusion as she accepted the bundle of fur. She opened it and gasped upon seeing the worn title on the cover of the crudely made book.   
"_The Tale of Kagome and InuYasha_...," she whispered, "by Miroku Taihou. Illustrated by Shippo Inutaisho."   
The young man bowed and ran off.   
"Wait! I didn't even thank him...," Mrs. Higurashi whispered.   
She walked to the living room and sat on the couch. She was both afraid of what the book would hold and eager to read it.   
"Sota! Grandpa!"   
Said individuals made it to the living room to see Mrs. Higurashi holding back tears.   
"It's about Kagome," she said, showing them the book.   
"Would you like me to read it, sweetheart?" Grandpa asked.   
"Yes, please...I just can't, dad..."   
Grandpa Higurashi cleared his throat and with a withered hand, opened to the first page of the worn book.   
"_Her name was Higurashi Kagome. Hers is a story full of strength, love, and betrayal. But most of all, it is a story of courage and must be told for generations to come. It began on the eve of her 15th year…_"   
The family of three avidly listened to, or in grandpa's case read, the tale of Kagome's adventures in Feudal Japan. 

Kagura stood in the middle of the field where Kagome had died so valiantly, tears leaking from her eyes. She took a shuddering breath. She was desperate and saddened. As her tear fell to the earth, a brilliant pink light flowed from the dirt. A round sphere of light melted through the earth and floated before Kagura.   
"The jewel," she whispered, cupping her hands under it, "It's still pure?"   
The jewel fell into her hands and she caressed it wonderingly.   
"All of this heartache and death...just for you. Kagome did not deserve to die, but a woman of my sins...I wish I could take her place."   
The jewel glowed brilliantly and Kagura found herself in an orb of opaque pink light. Silver lights began to form and converge upon each other before her. When the silver light died down, Kagome's spirit stood before her.   
"Kagura...I forgive you for everything you did to me. You don't need to do this," Kagome whispered beseechingly.   
"Kagome, they need you more than me. You deserve happiness for everything you've had to endure in this life."   
Kagome cried silently and closed her eyes in acceptance.   
"Thank you, Kagura," she whispered.   
Kagura cried as well and smiled.   
"Live, Kagome," she said, leaning forward.   
Kagura's lips touched Kagome's igniting a brilliant spark of magic. As the kiss continued, Kagura looked more transparent and Kagome looked more solid until at last Kagura pulled back. Kagome looked down at herself in awe, she was alive. Kagura smiled softly at Kagome.   
"Good bye, Lady Kagome."   
"Good bye, Lady Kagura."   
Kagura's spirit disappeared and the orb of light burst, leaving Kagome alone in the clearing. The breeze caressed her nude form and swept away silvery tears as they were shed.   
"Kagome?" came a whisper from the forest.   
She turned toward the voice and smiled.   
"I came...the jewel...you're alive...I thought I'd lost your forever..."   
Tears trailed down his cheeks and he rushed forward, hugging her nude form to him tightly.   
"Don't ever leave me again, Kagome," he whispered harshly, "Never!!"   
"I promise, InuYasha. I'll be with you always."   
InuYasha sniffed and looked deep into her equally tear filled eyes and laughed. He hugged her once again and kissed her deeply, clothing her with his haori. The wind swept their hair toward the west, onyx and silver blending together harmoniously. 

_Madonna - "Die Another Day"_

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no_   
_I'm gonna kiss some part of_   
_I'm gonna keep this secret_   
_I'm gonna close my body now_

_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess, die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_   
_[Another day]_   
_I guess I'll die another day_   
_[Another day]_   
_I guess I'll die another day_   
_[Another day]_   
_I guess I'll die another day_

_Sigmund Freud_   
_Analyze this_   
_Analyze this_   
_Analyze this_

_I'm gonna break the cycle_   
_I'm gonna shake up the system_   
_I'm gonna destroy my ego_   
_I'm gonna close my body now_

_Uh, uh_

_I think I'll find another way_   
_There's so much more to know_   
_I guess I'll die another day_   
_It's not my time to go_

_For every sin, I'll have to pay_   
_I've come to work, I've come to play_   
_I think I'll find another way_   
_It's not my time to go_

_I'm gonna avoid the cliché_   
_I'm gonna suspend my senses_   
_I'm gonna delay my pleasure_   
_I'm gonna close my body now_

_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess I'll die another day_   
_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess I'll die another day_

_I think I'll find another way_   
_There's so much more to know_   
_I guess I'll die another day_   
_It's not my time to go_

_Uh, uh_

_(Laugh)_

_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess I'll die another day_   
_I guess, die another day_   
_I guess I'll die another day_

_Another day_   
_(repeat six times)_

* * *

  
**Author's Note**: Wow! *sniff* I actually cried when I wrote this chapter. Such fluffiness!! I honestly have no clue how I'm going to make a sequel for you guys!! I have no ideas at the moment at all! I'm upset about something though. I invited a good amount of people to the after fanfic party and only one of you RSVP-ed!!! >. You know who you are! And I know you read the chapter because you reviewed!! But it seems like you didn't read my note!!! That's so frustrating...there's a purpose for notes ya know... Ah well...we'll just go on without you! 

_FWW After fanfic party!_

Elysian: Hello, everyone and welcome to the after fanfic party! Unfortunately some of our party goers couldn't join us, but that's all right! Vorsith and I are having much fun! Right, Vorsith? 

Vorsith2002: Yes we are, our goal tonight is break our previous record of having cops come out here to break it up! Our old record is 12 times before a single arrest! 

Elysian: *laughs* Well, I dunno about that... 

Kouga: Hey, Elysian, when are ya gonna write a fanfic about me? 

Elysian: I don't really know. *shrug* 

InuYasha: Hey, Kouga! Stop bothering the author will ya?! 

Kouga: Keh! Stupid, dog turd, leave me alone! Hey, Vorsith I heard you cook a mean steak... 

Vorsith2002: Actually, no.... Im very inept at cooking. My talents lie more along the lines of property damage and collecting stray youkai. See, I collected Jinenji! *Gestures to Huge youkai that has his head stuck through the roof due to his height.* I told him not to stand up straight... 

Kouga: Well, then, let me introduce you to my sister, Sango. Yo, Sango! Get over here! 

Sango: Yes, Kouga? Oh! Hello, Vorsith! 

Vorsith2002: Hmmm this could make a great partnership! You exterminate the psycho ones Eyes Naraku..., Ill collect all the rest!! *Looks over at Inu holding hands with Kagome* Is he a stray, Sango? 

Sango: *laughs, then stage whispers* Well, I guess you could say he used to be. But I'd say he's a leashed puppy right now... 

InuYasha: I heard that!! 

Kagome: InuYasha, calm down! Jinenji! It's so good to see you! 

Vorsith2002: Well to be honest with you on my way over here, there were two stray youkai together, but I was only able to grab this one. *Unslings, wriggling cursing bag from shoulder.* See? I think he may be a frog or some kind of salamander... 

Jaken: *gasps* Lord Sesshomaru! Save this lowly Jaken!! 

Sesshomaru: Jaken. 

Jaken: Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! *toddles over* 

Rogue: Oh no...that green thang's alive?! 

Vorsith2002: Wait!! I collected him already....Wait a minute....Your the one that got away!! 

Kitty: Like, ew! Who'd want a toad like him around? 

Vorsith2002: Im practicing...Youkai collecting is a delicate art! You have to study the different kind...feed them the right foods. 

Sesshomaru: Again, I feel I must ask how it I was convinced to attend a mortal gathering... 

Vorsith2002: Because you took some of my cds with you.... 

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not listen to human music. *glares down at Vorsith* 

Vorsith2002: *Eyes Sesshoumaru* Then why are my 50 cent cds missing? 

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama! Look at this flat circle thing! See the head dress? It makes pretty music! 

Vorsith2002: and my Bob Denver 

Sesshomaru: Rin. What have I told you about stealing? 

Vorsith2002: and my Celine Dion... 

Rin: Rin is sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. *puppy dog pout* 

Vorsith2002: and my Barbara Streisand 

Rin: *hands Vorsith back the cd player and all the cds* I'm sorry Vorsith-sama. 

Vorsith2002: Don't hide behind a child! There was long white hair caught on my headphones!! 

InuYasha: Quit your whining, woman! Sesshomaru may be a bastard but he don't lie! *ears twitch revealing a small bald spot on one furry ear* 

Vorsith2002: Oooohhhh so its yours then? 

InuYasha: Eh?! *sputters* No way I'd listen to such sappy music! 

Vorsith2002: What? Since when is Metallica and Anthrax sappy? Never mind! We are here to celebrate! 

Kurt: That's the spirit! 

Sango: A demon! Hiraikotsu! 

Kurt: Augh! *poof* That almost killed me!! 

Cyclops: Whoa! Calm down, Sango! That's just Kurt's mutation. 

Sango: *blushes* Forgive me, Kurt. 

Vorsith2002: Is everyone here yet? 

Kurt: *weak laugh* Right, no problem... 

Jean: Some are still coming in. Scott and I just got here with the Professor. 

*the house shakes* 

Miroku: The world is ending!! *grope grope* 

Jean: Ah! Pervert! *slams him to the wall with her telekenetic powers* 

Elysian: What's going on?! Who said my yard was a parking spot for large jet planes?! 

*door slams open and a brooding Wolverine enters* 

Professor: Logan, what seems to be the matter? 

Logan: Sabertooth...idiot wanted to crash the party. Took him for a little ride up to the artic. *grins* 

Vorsith2002: Well, it looks like just about everyone is here... but now I'm confused as to which ones a youkai 

Miroku: It is quite simple to tell. Youkai's will either have pointed ears or animal like ears. If that doesn't help, then feel their auras. 

Sango: And just what auras are you talking about, monk? 

Vorsith2002: Feel them? On a first date? 

Miroku: Ah, Vorsith...you understand me well. *lecherous grin* 

Sango: *twitch twitch, WHAM* 

Miroku: @.@ 

Vorsith2002: oooohhh, that hadda hurt 

Sango: *drags Miroku by the foot while muttering* 

Vorsith2002: Why does this punch taste funny? 

Shippo: *poofs onto Vorsith's shoulder* Rin and I made it! 

Sesshomaru: *eyes Shippo suspiciously* 

Rin: *runs over to him* Shippo-chan! 

Vorsith2002: This tastes kinda like Kool-aid...with radishes in it? Shippou!! Are you a stray youkai? 

Rin: *smiles proudly* Yup! Kagome says vegetables make little girls grow up strong! 

Shippou: No! I'm adopted! *puffs his chest out proudly* Kagome's my momma now! 

Kagome: *walks over and takes Shippo off of Vorsith's shoulder* Sorry about that, I think I gave him too much chocolate today... 

*BANG BANG SHOUTING* 

InuYasha: NO WAY! 

Ginta: Yeah...sure, InuYasha. 

InuYasha: Grr...I am NOT overcompensating for anything!!! 

Kouga: Then why do you have to have such a big sword, huh? 

InuYasha: *red from anger* Kaze no... 

Kagome: InuYasha, sit! 

InuYasha: Oof! Wench!!! 

Vorsith2002: *Walks over to Inu Yasha* Say Inu.... tell me where to find some stray youkai and I'll remove the necklace... 

InuYasha: Feh! Nice try. Kagome's the only one that can remove this damn thing cuz she's the one who said the subduing spell! *grumbles* 

Storm: *enters and spots Sesshomaru* 

Sesshomaru: *glides over his mate and proceeds to take her to a secluded corner for an impromptu make out session* 

Rogue: Ugh! Get a room!! 

Jaken: If you promise not to molest this Jaken again I can tell you where to find a stray youkai... 

Vorsith2002: You know what? Im going to go back to my old hobby. Wait a minute...where? I didnt molest you!!! I'll have you know Im not that kind of psycho!! 

Jaken: *ignores Vorsith* In the forest of darkness beyond the chasm of despair, deep in the heart of the eastern provinces. There are a band of strays there...gypsies! You can have the lot of those low class youkai! 

Vorsith2002: I have gypsies on my planet....I want something unique! *Stomps of to the bar and sits. Kouga's wolves cluster around looking for steaks* Here guys, I didnt forget you... 

Sesshomaru: *approaches Vorsith* This Sesshomaru has had enough of your incessant rantings for strays. *gestures to a tall purple ogre* I have brought Goshinki back to life for you. 

InuYasha: Goshinki! *growls* 

Kagome: *screams* He...he...has no head!! 

Vorsith2002: I put a roof over your head and this is how you repay me!?!? 

Storm: Sesshomaru is there something you aren't telling me? 

Vorsith2002: Storm, it was entirely platonic!! Nothing happened! I swear!! *Hides behind Goshinki's headless body* 

Storm: Hmn...*small crackle of lightening outside* Stay away from my man. *smirks and walks off with Sesshomaru* 

Vorsith2002: Try to do something nice for someone... *Wolves howl sympathetically* Did anyone see where shippou and rin went? this punch is starting to grow on me... 

Two blurs run past at that moment. 

Rin & Shippo: Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! 

Kouga: Oh great. The brats are sugar high. 

Vorsith2002: Oh...I dont think thats a good thing...Shippou had a monkey wrench in one hand... 

InuYasha: *screams out in pain* Shippo!!! 

Shippo: *runs past Vorsith again* Ahhhh!!! 

Vorsith2002: Nope, not a good thing...I think I'll go outside and see if Inu catches him... 

InuYasha: Come back here, you little runt! *catches up to Shippo and bops him on the head several time* 

Shippo: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *growls and eyes go read* 

Vorsith2002: Really not a good thing... 

InuYasha: *runs back into the party* Ahhh!! 

Shippo: *runs after him and bites him on the butt* 

InuYasha: *painfilled scream, running around with the transformed Shippo attached to his butt* 

Kagome: *sweat drops* 

Vorsith2002: I didnt bring a freakin' camcorder! What is wrong with me!! This could have been blackmail material for years to come! 

Elysian: This is getting out of hand! *laughs* 

Vorsith2002: Ive always wanted to see the X-jet. Wanders outside to admire the jet neatly parked in Elysian's back yard. Uh-oh... I think I know what Shippou was doing with the monkey wrench before he came in... 

Elysian: Oh boy...Logan's not going to like this...And look what he did to my yard!!! This isn't going to be pretty so let's just let the readers use their imaginations...good bye, everyone! Thanks again for your reviews and all your support!!! 


End file.
